Bee My Honey
by Smandaangel
Summary: Sam and Mikaela have been best friends since forever. When Sam gets his new car, neither he or Mikaela are ready for the changes a rusty Camaro will bring them. Based on the films. Eventually Bumblebee/Mikaela. Rated T for occasional language.
1. Beginnings

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Well here goes people, my first proper foray in actual writing! Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing except the new ideas... that credit goes to Hasbro & the Bayverse! Tho what I wouldn't give to have my own 'Bee *sigh***

CHAPTER 1 - Beginnings

_"Welcome everyone to Tranquility Kindergarten, I'm your teacher Miss Kimble, and I'm really hoping you are all going to love it here. Now if you'd all like to find a seat and we'll call the register". A much younger Mikaela watched as all the other children paired off with the kids they already knew, leaving just her and an equally unsure dark-haired boy standing alone by a desk. _

_"You want to sit with me". The dark-haired boy turned to look at her, and as he answered "Yeah sure" with a smile, Mikaela giggled as she saw one of his front teeth was missing. Instantly the smile faded, and Mikaela somehow knew that the missing tooth had already made life awkward for him. Even at five years old, Mikaela knew life wasn't always the easiest and if she could make it better for someone else as she wished someone would do for her, then she would. Nudging the dark-haired boy in the side as they sat down, Mikaela whispered to him, "You wanna know a secret?"._

_The dark-haired boy looked at her curiously, "Yeah what?". _

_"I have a tooth missing too, see". As Mikaela grinned widely at him, the dark-haired boy who she would soon find out was called Sam felt a little of the unease in his stomach unravel. As Mikaela poked her tongue through the gap, Sam could only look at her in admiration, "Cool. Hey you wanna be my friend?"._

_Mikaela nodded, her dark pigtails bouncing, as she felt her own unease settle slightly at Sam's steady gaze, "Sure". _

From that day on, Mikaela and Sam had been best friends. They may not have always let the world know it, as despite their best efforts over the years, Sam was never ever going to lose his shyness or his inner nerd and Mikaela always found it easier to make friends, therefore making her more popular... "It's because you have breasts, yup that's what it is" was Sam's philosophy on the subject; much to Mikaela's amusement.

Oh sure they thought they had secrets from each other; Mikaela so knew Sam had had a major crush on her, likewise Sam was pretty sure he knew Mikaela was lying every time she said things were just fine at home, but despite everything they were always there for each other when it was needed.

** oOoOo**

"Mikaela listen to me, I have to get a A on this or Dad will blow out of the car deal. How am I gonna get a A with some crazy relative ?"

Over the years, Mikaela Banes had wished on more than one occasion that she had decided to sit next to any other child but Sam Witwicky when she had started Tranquility Kindergarten School, but she had wished it all the more frequently over the past few days. Sam needed at least a A on his family geneology report, which was due tomorrow, otherwise the car dream Sam had been nurturing was over before it had begun; and the pressure was beginning to get to him, and had been for several days.

Mikaela sighed as she listened to Sam's babbling, before finally getting the chance to speak when he had to stop for breath. "Sam, listen to me. You will be fine, you've got an interesting, not crazy, family member to talk about, you've got some prop's...".

"But what if they sell over night?".

"Sam, they've been on eBay for weeks and there's been absolutely no interest... who in their right mind is gonna want to buy some scratched glasses? Really? Anyway if they sell, whoever buys them will just have to wait til you've finished school and been and got that car you've been banging on about for like the last year". As Mikaela heard Sam chuckle, she found herself smiling back in response. Yes Sam Witwicky was a klutz, and a bit of a geek, but he was her best friend and right now, he was the nearest thing she had to family as well. Maybe that fateful day at Kindergarten wasn't so bad after all.

"Earth to Mikaela". Coming out of her daydream, Mikaela apologised, "Sorry Sam. I wasn't listening, what did you say".

"I said it's a sign". Frowning at the phone, Mikaela wondered if this was the day Sam had finally lost his marbles, either that or she'd missed more of the conversation than she'd originally thought; "What sign? Sign of what Sam?". From the other end of the phone Mikaela heard Sam's impatient intake of breath, "Are you not watching the news, Mile's has just sent me a text me to tell me to watch it, there's been an asteroid type thing crash nearby apparently. I'm telling you it's a sign. Great Grandpa Witwicky discovers something in the middle of the Arctic which might have been linked to an asteroid crash, then on the eve of my family project about him there's another one". Mikaela actually took the phone away from her ear, looking at it in disbelief for a second as she tried to digest the logic Sam had just confronted her with, before placing it back at her ear, "Yeah okay Sam, here's the deal. You give your project tomorrow that level of enthusiasm and you're gonna ace it. You don't need any damn signs from above, and didn't your great grandaddy find a giant Ice Man, not an asteroid? You aren't going to be finding one of those anytime soon, so chill out, relax and I'll see you at school tomorrow". As Sam reluctantly agreed with Mikaela's far more rational thinking, before saying goodbye and hanging up, Mikaela found herself chuckling as she placed the phone back in its cradle. "Giant Ice Men and asteroids... Jeez Sam you really need to get out of your comic books. Asteroids I'll give you, but giant Ice Men... In your dreams Witwicky". As Mikaela continued to chuckle to herself, little did she know Sam had been more right than either of them could have dreamed.

** oOoOo**

'That wasn't one of the softer landings I've ever had', thought Bumblebee to himself as he somewhat awkwardly climbed out from the metal pod. Before he could allow himself to stretch to his full height and ease some of the aches, Bumblebee scanned the surrounding area for any life. When it came back as a negative, well apart from a few small earth creatures, he stretched to his full height feeling the relief as all his working parts settled into their correct positions. When he eventually felt comfortable, Bumblebee turned to look at the pod, a frown settling over his bright blue optics, 'Not sure how Optimus and Ironhide are gonna feel when they get here'. As he pondered the mechanics of how the larger 'bots were going to fair, his receptors picked up the distant noise of sirens. Quickly putting his mind back to the task at hand, Bumblebee scanned round the deserted wasteland for any kind of vehicle he could trans-scan for his alt-mode. As his optics fell on the slightly rusted '77 Camaro, Bumblebee felt a smile forming, 'Perfect'.

When the emergency services finally reached the crash site, all they found was the remains of some melted metal in the crater that had been left, along with some tyre marks in the soft earth.

"Probably scared the hell out of some local kids and they made a run for it", shouted one of the fire crew back to his captain, who nodded his agreement; "Yeah probably, look there's not much else to do here, its burnt itself out, just hose down to make sure and head back to the station". Nodding their agreement the firefighters let loose a powerful spray of water on the crater, steam billowing up as they did so.

Concentrated on their job as they were, and watching the clouds of steam, none of the fire crew noticed a rusted Camaro starting up in the shadows and driving away, also focused on the job in hand.

** oOoOo**

**A/N: Well what do you think? I'm sorry it's so short, but trying to write this starting scene has given me real problems and I'm as happy as I'm gonna get with it. The other chapters are coming along a treat though! Please be kind as this is my first attempt at actually being brave enough to commit any of my scribblings to other people's eyes :) Please read and review, I will do my best to reply! **


	2. Projects

Chapter 2 - Projects

Mikaela fought back a yawn as she listened to another of Tranquility High's students fill her in on their family history. As she tried to pay attention and listen, she found herself thinking two things; first up Mr Hosney's History class was the worst class ever for last period, it just made you want to sleep, and secondly how in hell's name she could blow out of said class next week as there was no way she wished to share any of her family history with anyone. As she ran a few different scenarios through her head, Mikaela heard Mr Hosney's voice call out, "Mr Witwicky, you're up".

Snapping out of her thoughts, Mikaela watched as Sam collected all his belongings and walked slowly to the front of the class, thinking to herself, 'He looks like he's about to face a firing squad. Calm it down and you'll be fine'. As Sam walked past her, Mikaela gave him a small but encouraging smile, which he tried to return but failed miserably.

As Sam reached the front of the class, he began unpacking his rucksack and as he turned to unfold his presentation board, Mikaela was aware of Trent De Marco muttering "Watch this" in her ear. Mikaela managed to pull off an interested look at Trent's words, which was completely fake as it had been for weeks, but she was unable to shown any interest in the action of him firing an elastic band at Sam.

Wincing as the elastic band hit him, Sam rubbed at his neck as where it had hit him whilst Mr Hosney asking the class who it was that had fired it. Sam also scanned the class to try and find the culprit, and was unsurprised to see Trent smiling back at him with what he thought was an innocent look. However as his glance slid over to Mikaela, Sam found a small smile creep across his lips as he saw the disgusted look she was bestowing on Trent and his actions, before she gazed back at Sam, shrugging apologetically. As Mr Hosney finished his lecture with the word responsibility, Sam felt the 'responsibility' of making this project as success settle back on his shoulders and sharing one last look with Mikaela, bravely began his much rehearsed speech on 'Captain Archibald Witwicky'.

**oOoOo**

Meanwhile in a deserted warehouse on the outskirts of Tranquility, Bumblebee had spent most of the day on his own 'Witwicky' family project.

He'd arrived at the warehouse late last night and had allowed himself a quick scan of the area before transforming back to his more comfortable bi-pedal mode, as a new alt-mode always took some getting used to. He'd quickly scanned through the local information lists the earthlings kept listed on the web, thinking concernedly, 'They make it so easy for us', before locating a local family that fit the information Bumblebee already had. Once he knew he was in the right area give or take a few miles, he'd transformed back down to his Camaro shape and settled in for a quick recharge.

So it was an alert and ready to go Bumblebee that had searched through the last of the information he'd collected on the 'Witwicky' boy, who he'd now found out was called Sam, 'Gotta remember that', he thought to himself. Bee had quickly located Sam at a position called 'Tranquility High', but had up until recently still been at a loss about how he was going to introduce himself. 'Yeah hi Sam, I'm Bumblebee. Wanna hang out?'. Bumblebee had gazed down at himself at this point and shook his head, 'Not going to happen, I need to find something that's not gonna scare him to death, or at least not straightaway'.

Bee had then quickly scanned through Sam's phone records which he'd found earlier when searching, and when he heard a conversation about a new car, his blue optics had glowed excitedly, 'Guess who's gonna be that new car'. Collecting the co-ordinates for the high school, Bumblebee reverted back to his Camaro form thinking to himself that it was definitely getting easier, before heading out of the warehouse with an excited rev of his engine.

**oOoOo**

"Are you going to try and sell me his liver Mr Witwicky. This is not show and sell, this is eleventh grade". As Mr Hosney continued to berate Sam, Mikaela felt a twinge of concern. She knew how much Sam needed this to go well or the car dream really was over, as without that all important A, Sam's dad would refuse to keep to his half of the bargain. However that was why most of Sam's project came with a price tag, Mikaela chuckled to herself as Sam continued on by listing his accepted payment methods. Mr Hosney just glared at Sam, who lost his selling confidence a little and then finally managed to lose the whole classes attention by telling them about his great-grandfather going crazy after finding a giant ice man. Mikaela looked at Sam, before sinking her head to the table as she heard the sniggering coming from beside her, 'Way to go Sam, just add more fuel to Trent's ammunition bank why don't you'.

But both Sam and Mikaela were saved by the loud ringing of a bell that signalled the end of the day. Mr Hosney dismissed the class with a warning about a pop quiz but as Mikaela pushed her chair back from the table, she would have been very surprised if anyone had heard him. Before she left the classroom, Mikaela winked at Sam who was clearing away his stuff, whispering "You did great, see you in a minute with that A", before walking out into the hallway where she ran into Trent who was already laughing with his friends about Sam's 'crazy branch' on his family tree.

"Hey babe, you never told me your little friend was related to the crazy people, though it kind of explains a lot". Mikaela looked up at Trent and somehow managed to smile sweetly at him, "Neither did I baby. Look why don't you go on ahead and I'll catch you up, I have some girl stuff I have to do". As she saw the panicked look on Trent's face as he registered the words 'girl stuff', Mikaela had to bite back the laugh she felt bubbling in her throat as he quickly kissed her cheek and hurried off. Once Trent was out of sight, Mikaela allowed a small snort of laughter out before she peeked through the window of their classroom to see how Sam was doing, muttering to herself, "Come on, give him that A. There's a car out there somewhere that's got his name on it".

**oOoOo**

Little did Mikaela know but the car that not only had Sam's name on it, but already knew Sam's name, was already waiting outside for him. Bumblebee had arrived at the school just before the students had started pouring out of the school, and had parked under a few trees just back from the school entrance. As he watched all the students pouring out, Bumblebee felt a momentary flicker of panic in his spark as he worried he wouldn't be able to recognise his charge from all the hundreds of of other students. As Bumblebee thought about this, he could almost see Ironhide looking at him, one eyebrow raised and Bee could definitely hear Ironhide's words, almost as clearly as if they'd come over the comm-link, 'Stop it sparkling, you've made it this far. Optimus wouldn't have entrusted you with this mission if he didn't think you could do this'. As he inhaled a breath through his vents, Bumblebee calmed slightly as he saw a dark-haired boy race out of the school, clutching a piece of paper which he waved excitedly at the man in the car parked just ahead of where Bee had parked. As Bumblebee watched, he saw Sam turn back and wave at a dark-haired girl who was standing watching Sam with a smile on her face. As the car containing Sam and his dad pulled away from the kerb, Bumblebee continued to stay under the trees as he didn't want it to make it too obvious he was following them. After a few minutes, Bee decided he couldn't stall any longer, and fired up his engine and rolled down the road after them. However as he was concentrating on Sam, Bumblebee was unaware of the dark-haired girl he would soon come to know as Mikaela giving what she thought was just an ordinary Camaro an admiring glance.

Bumblebee sighed with relief as the car containing Sam and his dad finally pulled into a car lot called Bolivia's Auto Resale. He'd felt the panic in his spark again when the car he'd been following had pulled into the Porsche garage, fearing he'd have to quickly change alt-modes and that always hurt. However when they'd come straight back out again, Bee had relaxed as he was beginning to become quite fond of his new alt-mode, and as he quickly scanned round this car lot, he was going to fit right in. Quickly pulling into a space by a small VW beetle, Bumblebee cut the engine and tried to quiet his nerves as he saw Sam walking towards him, 'Well here goes nothing'.

"At least this ones got racing stripes". Bumblebee fought to stay still as Sam trailed his fingers along the roof, not only because it tickled but also as he saw the confusion on the car lot owners face as he tried to work out where the Camaro had come from. 'No where you'd know', thought Bee as Sam continued to look round him. Bee then felt him try the door, and climb in. Instantly Bumblebee felt a connection to the boy and knew without a doubt he'd protect him to the end of his spark if need be. As Sam brushed his hand across the steering wheel, a glint of light caught Bee's Autobot symbol. Sam's eyes were drawn to it and for the first time since he got the A that had got him to this point, he felt a smile on his face which only increased as he heard his dad ask 'Uncle' Bobby B for the price. However the smile began to fade as he heard the spiel Bobby was giving his father. 'But the paint's custom faded', Sam shouted from inside the car, but at the price Bobby had given his dad, Sam's smile faded completely as he knew $4000 was their limit. Sam tried one last time by repeating Bobby's words back at him, "But you said cars pick their drivers?'

"Yeah well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father'. As he heard his dad encouraging him to get out of the car, Sam reluctantly patted the dashboard, "Sorry buddy" before exiting the car.

Bumblebee knew he could not let Sam walk away, he had indeed picked Sam. Watching the salesman climb into the VW beside him, Bee waited until Sam closed the driver's door before flinging open the passenger door as hard as he could, knocking into the VW. As he heard Sam's muffled laughter, Bee fought his own urge to laugh especially when he saw the worried look on the salesman's face. However Bobby was not to be discouraged, and tried to steer Sam away from the Camaro. Bumblebee however had had enough, 'Okay, you asked for this'. Bee tuned his radio into a frequency that was fairly strong, before hitting the volume to as loud as he could make it. The resulting wave of sound was too much for the glass in every single windscreen on the entire lot, Bee made sure of that, so that when he finally killed the sound, his windscreen was the only one intact. As he saw the salesman glance over at his alt-mode, before calling out "$4000", Bumblebee was almost as pleased as the boy who had almost instantly climbed back into his interior to claim his car. Sam looked round at the car, before leaning towards the steering wheel, "Don't know what happened there but I'm really glad you made it through", before quickly climbing out to go and collect the keys. Bumblebee watched as Sam jogged across the car lot, 'So am I Sam, so am I'.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: So this chapters a bit longer, and a bit more Bee based as I really wanted to have that first scene where he and Sam meet in here. Hope you all enjoy :)**

**Any reviews are gratefully accepted!**


	3. Meetings

CHAPTER 3 - Meetings

The next day Sam excitedly bounded out of the house, all was good in his world. He had his shiny, okay maybe not so shiny, new car, the sun was out and today was 'Lake party day', which meant lots of girls in fewer clothes than usual. Although he knew the chances of any of the girls ever actually looking at him were minute, he refused to let that stop him. Even the whimpering of Mojo for his usual dose of drugs could not pop his balloon of happiness. His smile only grew wider as he looked at his car parked in the drive as he went to walk across the grass, every time he looked at the slightly battered Camaro he felt a sense of pride in it. However the balloon was in serious danger of being deflated as Sam was stopped in his tracks by his dad moaning about 'the footprints on his grass'.

From his spot on the drive, Bumblebee watched as Sam grumbled something under his breath before complying with his fathers wishes and stepping onto the path taht wasn't yet finshed. Bee chuckled as he saw the disgruntled expression on Sam's face as he heard Sam's mom joining in with the lecturing. It was a look Bee himself often wore after getting a lecture from Rachet or any of the older 'bots, 'It really does suck being the youngest sometimes, whatever planet you're on obviously'. However Bee's musings were interrupted by Sam climbing into the driver's seat. Just as Sam felt a sense of pride ever time he looked at the Camaro, Bee felt the same sense of belonging every time he was near Sam, and had Bee been in his bi-pedal mode he would have grinned just as widely as Sam had earlier. Once he was settled in the seat, Sam leant forward to place the keys in the ignition, and Bee detected a strange smell coming from Sam. Opening his vents slightly, his sensory receptors identified it as something called 'aftershave'. As Sam turned the key firing Bumblebees engine into life, whatever the smell was didn't agree with him and Bee found himself needing to sneeze. However a sneeze in alt-mode often resulted in a huge cloud of smoke and it had been a _very_ strong smell. Sam smiled to himself, putting the smoke coming from the exhaust down to a tweak on his car that needed sorting, but Bee was mortified, especially when his receptors picked up Judy Witwickys comment of 'You're so cheap Ron' to her husband.

**oOoOo**

"Hey babe, we're here". Mikaela looked at Trent, "Yeah I kind of guessed that as there's the lake". The sarcastic remark sailed over Trent's head as he laughed at her, before climbing out of the Escalade.

"Careful of the paintwork". Mikaela glanced over at Trent and resisted the urge to slam the door on purpose, just to see if it would bring on the coronary she thought it might. Closing the door extra carefully instead, Mikaela took a moment to scan the cars that were already parked there and found her heart sinking slightly as she saw no sign of Sam's new car, obviously he'd decided to ignore her advice from last night.

_"A lake party sounds cool. I can show in my new car. The females of Tranquility are gonna love it. Seriously Mikaela, it looks a bit aged but its great'. Mikaela was already beginning to regret mentioning the lake party but she'd been backed into a corner when Sam had asked her if she wanted to spend the day with him and his new car, when he'd phoned to tell her all about the new purchase. Mikaela would have far preferred that to spending the day listening to Trent, but she'd already made the date with him, and had tried to explain to Sam that she was busy and had somehow inadvertently ended up asking him if he wanted to come along too._

_"Sam please listen to me. Get there early then Trent will have no excuse to try to kick you out". Ignoring Sam's retort of 'It's a public lake' by reminding him that the sandbox at kindergarten had been 'public' too, but that'd never stopped Trent from kicking Sam out of it, Mikaela tried to impress the importance of timing on him, whilst realising she was more than likely fighting a losing battle, as Sam could be as stubborn as concrete when he wanted to be._

"Yup a losing battle". Trent glanced over at Mikaela, "You say something?". Mikaela shook her head, and watched as Trent went back to talking to his buddies. Scanning the car park one last time, Mikaela cursed Sam for being so bloody stubborn, but more importantly for leaving her on her own with Trent all afternoon, whilst secretly cursing herself for not having the guts to blown Trent out.

**oOoOo**

"So what do you think?". Sam had pulled up outside his friends Miles house who had agreed to go along with Sam to the lake party as some moral support. It was Miles' disparaging comments about the state of his paint work that had caused Bumblebee to instantly take a dislike to Miles. 'Don't see me bitching about the state of your hair do you', Bee thought mutinously, 'It's not like I had a lot to work with when I landed'. However Bee's spirits had been lifted when Sam had vigorously defended his Camaro, "Hey leave it out Miles. At least I _have_ a car, and I like the paint the way it is, it gives _my_ car some character. Plus its the only way you're gonna be able to get to this lake party today". Miles nodded his agreement as he reluctantly climbed in, "I guess. Hey can I have a drive maybe?". Before Sam could reply, Bee instantly switched his engine off, 'Not happening after the paint comments, friend of Sam's or not'.

Miles raised an eyebrow as he closed the door, and Sam shrugged. "Its an old car Miles, it has a few issues". When he felt Sam turn the key, Bee fired the engine back into life. On hearing the perfect purr of all the cylinders, Miles eyebrows climbed further up his head and Sam smiled triumphantly, "See he looks a bit rusty but there's more to this car than meets the eye". As Sam pulled away from the kerb, Bumblebee chuckled inwardly to himself as he heard Sam's words, 'Oh more than you know Sam'.

When they finally arrived at the lake, Bumblebee had to admit he may have been a tad hasty about Miles. On the ride to the lake, he'd quietly observed Sam and Miles and had seen that there was a real bond of friendship there, and Miles had kind of redeemed himself for his earlier comment by complimenting Sam on his choice of car when Bee had maybe gone a bit faster than he should have done, however Miles still wasn't convinced about the paintwork, which still left Bee feeling a little disgruntled with him. As they reached the edge of the parking area, Miles looked at Sam, "Dude are you sure we're invited to this party?". Sam gazed back at Miles, his voice more confident than the look in his eyes, "Of course we are, Mikaela wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise".

As they both climbed out of the car, Bumblebee watched as Sam raised his hand to wave at the same dark-haired girl Bee had seen yesterday. Getting a better look at her today, Bee felt a strange warmth in his spark as he noticed her blue eyes checking him out before she crossed over to the direction of where Sam and Miles had headed. Watching her for a second longer, Bumblebee sighed to himself, 'Okay so maybe not Sam's friends are that bad. Some I could get to like'.

**oOoOo**

Mikaela had heard the Camaro before she saw it but unlike Miles, she could appreciate the engine over the paintwork, which was lucky as the paintwork did really needed some attention. 'Custom faded my ass Sam', Mikaela muttered to herself as she waved a greeting to Sam, before spotting Miles. Shaking her head she gave the Camaro one last lingering look, wishing she could go over and investigate properly as under all that faded and scratched paint, it sounded a beauty; before hurrying over to intercept Trent, who Mikaela could see, was heading towards Sam with a predatory look in his eyes, one which Mikaela knew would probably not end well for Sam. Reaching where Trent was standing, she wrapped her arms round him and whispered something in his ear, which distracted him long enough for Sam and Miles to actually reach the lakeside. Mikaela heard Sam whispering furiously to Miles a list of instructions about acting normal, which Miles either followed or disregarded completely by suddenly climbing a tree. Mikaela raised her eyebrows and glared at Sam from behind Trent's broad shoulders, as Trent kept an eye on Miles for a moment before turning his attention to Sam.

"Hey guys check it out... Nice car!". Mikaela smiled her fake smile again as she looked at the Camaro once more, before flicking a glance at Trent's Escalade; before thinking to herself, 'Its nicer than this shiny piece of crap you own'. Unaware of Mikaelas thoughts, Trent continued his baiting of Sam, "What are you guys doing here?". Sam turned to look at Trent, pretending to have only just seen him, even though the comment about the car had hurt, "Oh we're just here to.. uh.. climb this tree".

"Yeah looks like fun. Hey I thought I recognised you, you tried out for the football team last year right?". As she heard the mockery in Trent's voice, Mikaela winced as she recalled Sam's one and only try out for the team. Looking at the pained look on Sam's face too, Mikaela was pretty sure he could recall it as well and could probably still feel all the bruises. However Sam had his comeback ready, "Oh that, no that wasn't a real try out. That was just research into a book I was writing".

"Oh yeah, whats it about... Sucking at Sports". Sam bravely ignored all the laughing and carried on, "No it's about the link between brain damage and football. You know it's a good book, you and your friends would love it. It's got mazes, and you know little colouring areas, pop up pictures, it's a lot of fun". Mikaela bit down hard on her lip so as not to alert Trent to her laughter, Sam had nailed him beautifully, and she swallowed it down ever further as she stood between Sam and Trent, who had finally realised that Sam had been mocking him and looked ready to go for the kill, "Hey Trent. You know what, just stop". Mikaela then steered him back towards the Escalade, though not before she shared a grin with Sam.

Watching Sam walk back towards the Camaro with a sense of pride in her best friend, Mikaela turned to Trent; "Hey how about you let me drive?". As she saw the horror that had suddenly filled Trent's eyes, Mikaela felt a twinge of temper which burst into life as he replied, "Oh no, no no no. This is not a toy. These 22's? I don't want you grinding them.

"Hey why doesn't my little bunny just jump in the back seat?".

Mikaela stared at Trent for a full minute before she trusted her temper enough not to launch a punch at him straightaway. Glaring at him, Mikaela finally found her voice again, "Oh God I can't even tell you how much I'm not you're little bunny right now". Pushing past him, she snatched her bag from the seat of the truck and walked away, trying to ignore the hurt feeling when he didn't even call her back. Shouldering her bag, Mikaela fought against the urge to cry and put her efforts into walking away briskly, ignoring everyone as she did so, including the concerned shouts she could hear from Sam.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: This chapter feels really bitty to me, hope it doesn't feel the same to any of you readers! As always reviews are more than welcome :) xx**


	4. First Impressions

Chapter 4 - First Impressions

"Mikaela... Mikaela.. Dammit she's not listening". Sam watched as Mikaela walked away from the lake, unaware that his car was also following her steps with concerned optics. The stirring Bumblebee had felt in his spark earlier had well and truly flared when he'd observed the way Mikaela had wanted to protect Sam; and when Bee had seen the way her blue eyes had lit up with a battle light Ironhide himself would have been proud of, when she'd confronted the larger earthling herself, well that was going to take some processing. However as he'd watched her turn away and begin walking away, Bee had seen the glimmering of tears in those eyes and at that moment, his spark had wanted to protect Mikaela as much as he did Sam.

Thinking quickly, Bee filtered through his radio channels before finding the perfect song for the situation. As 'Drive' came through the speakers, Sam snapped out of his indecision, "I need to drive her home. Of course". Bumblebee sighed in relief as Sam headed back towards him, but as he saw Miles heading back towards the him as well, Bee knew that his spark couldn't take any more of the boy.

As Sam fired the engine, Miles reached for the passenger door and found it well and truly locked. "Hey Sam the door won't open". As Sam tried to open it, he shrugged when it refused to budge, "Sorry Miles, I guess you'll have to walk". Bumblebee had to choke back a laugh as he saw Miles stare back at Sam, 'Won't bitch about the paintwork next time will you?'. However when Miles then began to complain about Sam going after Mikaela, and being less than complimentary about her, Bee was unable to keep from allowing some of his anger through. As Sam felt the engine rumble louder than usual, his own temper flared slightly as he shared one last look with Miles, "Sorry Miles but she's my best friend whether you like it or not. She's obviously upset and I'm going after her". As Sam hit the gas, Bee couldn't resist allowing his back wheels to spin a little more than usual, which had the desired effect of covering Miles in a cloud of dust, which restored his good mood no end as Sam sped up to catch Mikaela.

**oOoOo **

Mikaela wiped at her eyes, furiously brushing away the few tears that had escaped. Mikaela had learnt at an early age that crying about things never solved the problem and from then on she very rarely allowed herself the luxury of a good cry. Focusing on the anger she felt at Trent instead, she willed the rest of them away as she focused on the problem of working out how she was going to get home. She could walk but she didn't really fancy the ten miles plus in the heat of a still warm afternoon. Her next best option was to hitchhike so when she heard the sound of an engine behind her she turned, and felt her heart sink as she saw Sam. Much as she loved her best friend, all she wanted right now was some alone time. As he pulled up beside her and called her name, Mikaela continued to ignore him, hoping he'd get the message; however when she heard him babbling something about giving her a lift home, Mikaela felt a tiny smile tug at the side of her mouth. Maybe some time with her best friend was just what she needed, she'd have plenty of alone time when she finally got home, and it was that thought coupled with the realisation that at least Sam cared enough to come after her, that had the tears threatening again. Taking a deep breath she looked at Sam, "Okay you win". Leaning down to open the door, she was surprised to find it was already open. After she'd got in, closing the door behind her, Sam looked at her oddly, "How'd you do that?".

"What?", replied Mikaela with a frown. "Open the door. It wouldn't open for Miles about five minutes ago". Mikaela shrugged, "It was open when I got in. I dunno, old hinges maybe. Either that or your car just doesn't like Miles". As Sam launched into his defense of Miles, Mikaela stopped listening and leant forward to whisper at the dashboard, "Good call with not letting Miles in", before patting it with a smile.

As they drove along in silence, Mikaela felt herself calming as she listened to the steady purr of the engine from under the hood. A love of cars was one of the few things she still had to remind her of her father. 'Okay away from that subject, or you won't be able to stop the tears'. As Mikaela took a deep breath, she felt the engine rumble slightly causing her to smile to herself, as she began to speak to Sam, "I can't believe I'm here with you".

"You can duck down if you want, won't hurt my feelings". Mikaela laughed, "No I don't mean as in actually here with you. I meant yet again I'm on my own after falling for the dumb ass with the tight abs and big arms". Sam grinned at Mikaela, "Oh God cos that's such a weakness". He then proceeded to shown off his own 'big arms', which lead to a very silly ten minutes of generally teasing each other.

"Okay Sam stop, my sides hurt from the laughing". Sam grinned back at her, pleased that he'd managed to shake Mikaela out of the quiet mood she'd been in. "Told you, you should have ducked down". Mikaela sighed, "Why would I duck down? Sam, this is actually a pretty cool first car, I like it. Like really like it. The scruffy paint and all, it just gives it character".

**oOoOo**

Throughout their conversation, Bumblebee had listened to the two teenagers and had definitely sensed a stronger bond of friendship between them than he had with Sam and Miles earlier, 'Almost like sparkmates but not'. However most of his attention had been focused on Mikaela from the moment she'd got in. She possessed a very strong sense of protection towards Sam, but Bee sensed that was because she'd always had to protect herself, even as a sparkling. As he sensed the hurt she still felt over this, his spark had flared protectively towards her once more.

Bumblebee quickly paid attention as he heard Mikaela complimenting his alt-form, his spark almost bursting with pride as he thought 'She likes me'. However as he recalled the earlier moment when she'd trailed her fingers along the dashboard, his spark fluttered a little too much and lost in his thoughts, Bee was unaware that his engine was spluttering in response until it was too late. As he rolled helplessly down the deserted dirt track, Bee muttered angrily to himself, 'Really cool Bee, nicely done'. He wasn't doing any better with using the radio, as the only thing he'd managed to play was 'Sexual Healing', which Sam had snapped off much to Bee's relief. 'Stop thinking with your spark plugs, and concentrate'. However despite his best efforts at calming down, he still couldn't get his engine to fire, and as he heard Mikaela tell Sam to pop the hood, Bee's panic only increased.

Her hair pulled back from her face, Mikaela finally got to get under the hood of the Camaro, unaware of the discomfort it was causing said Camaro. Instead of the rusting bulk of engine she was expecting, Mikaela could only beam in delight as she saw the gleaming chrome that glinted back at her in the sun, "Woah nice headers. You have a high-rise double pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive Sam". As she saw the confused look on Sam's face, which carried through to the confusion in his voice as he questioned, "Double pump". Mikaela smiled at Sam, before explaining patiently, "It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster". She chuckled as Sam continued to look puzzled, and carried on with her investigation of the engine.

"Ah think I've found the problem. Your distributor cap is loose. I might be able to hand tighten it".

"How on earth do you know all this about cars?". Mikaela smiled at Sam, "My dad was a real grease monkey and he kinda taught me about all about engines.I could probably take it all apart and put it back together. It used to be our father - daughter bonding time". Sam heard the lost tone in Mikaela's voice as she quickly glanced away, and went back to looking at the engine. 'One day I'll actually ask her what went wrong', mused Sam to himself, before Mikaela asked him to fire the engine. Sam ran round to the driver's seat and tried the key, but still nothing. Mikaela turned the distributor cap once again, before closing the hood. " Hey look Sam, I'm just gonna walk from here, good luck with the car".

Bumblebee came out of the daze he'd been in whilst Mikaela had examined with his engine, as he heard Sam pleading with him to start. Feeling his spark flare in panic as he realised Mikaela had gone, Bee found himself mirroring Sam's frantic muttering of "No. No no no no. You have to start, can't let her walk away'. Scanning round, Bee found Mikaela had only walked a short distance away from where he rolled to a stop. This settled his spark enough so that he was able to fire his engine, the radio almost shouting his relief too as 'Baby Come Back' poured out of them. Bee felt Sam close the doors before spinning round and steering him back towards Mikaela, shouting excitedly. Mikaela turned when she heard the Camaro's engine running perfectly again, and when he saw the grin that lit up her entire face, Bee knew to the bottom of his spark, he was in real trouble.

**oOoOo **

**A/N: Awwwww, isn't he just a sweetie ;) **

**This chapter seems a bit shorter but I wanted to concentrate on Bee for the next chapter as it's where he 'phones home' and I just couldn't get it to fit with this chapter. So anyway read and review please xx**


	5. Signs

Chapter 5 - Signs

As he listened to the sounds of Sam's soft snores, Bumblebee wished he could switch off and recharge, but he couldn't for two reasons. Firstly he was expecting a call over his comm-link from Optimus; and secondly every time he tried to close his optics, all he could see was the image of Mikaela beaming at him. 'She's not actually beaming at _you_', Bee tried to tell himself, 'She's beaming at your alt-mode'. However that wasn't making any more difference now than it had been when he'd first told it to himself. Bee's spark still fluttered like crazy every time he thought of her smile, and when he thought about her trailing her fingers along his dashboard trim, he could feel his interior heating up uncomfortably.

'I need to stop this before I fry some circuits', Bee thought to himself, and not for the first time he wished that the other 'bots were here with him already. Oh he was loving getting to know Sam, and Mikaela as well, but right now he wanted the company of the other 'bots. Hell he'd even put up with the teasing he knew he'd get from Ironhide, and while he wouldn't exactly submit willing to an examination from Rachet, Bee felt some advice from the medic would be useful. As he felt the wave of homesickness, not for the first time in his life, Bumblebee wished he could be back home on Cybertron. However as he gazed up at the stars, he once again thought of Mikaela, and Bee felt the homesickness fade a little, 'Maybe Earth won't be quite so bad after all'.

However a short while later Bumblebee's homesickness, and even Mikaela, was the last thing on his mind as his comm-link flared into life and he heard the voice of Optimus Prime informing him that he and the other Autobots were ready to join him. Bee replied quickly in Cybertronian, informing Optimus that he'd send up the signal for them as soon as he could. As Optimus' deep voice reassured Bumblebee that he was doing a good job so far, Bee felt some of the nervousness he'd felt since his comm-link had burst into life fade away a little. As Optimus once again stressed the importance of the signal being sent to them as soon as possible, Bee reassured his leader that he would do his best to get the signal up tonight. As his comm-link went quiet, Bumblebee once again looked at the stars and this time, he felt a rush of excitement in his spark. Trying his best to start his engine as silently as he could, Bee pulled out of the Witwicky's driveway. As he scanned the local area for somewhere suitable to transform back to his bi-pedal form, Bumblebee was unaware that Sam had woken at the sound of Bee's engine firing.

**oOoOo**

Sam woke with a start when he heard his Camaro starting up. He momentarily lay in his bed as this information slowly processed in his still sleepy head, before the light bulb of realisation came on brightly. Sam threw himself out of bed and rushed to the window, just in time to see his beloved car being driven out of the driveway, his voice rising in panic as he shouted "No no no no no, stop" at the departing Camaro. Quickly dressing himself, Sam thundered down the stairs making enough noise to wake the dead, which obviously his parents were as he'd heard nothing from them. Collecting his coat and his cell phone, before heading outside; Sam yelled a message of "Dad... Call the cops ", right under their bedroom window in the hope that it would wake them. Hearing no response and with no time to lose, Sam grabbed his bike and set off in pursuit of his car.

"Where you going with my car hey buddy?". Sam pedalled as fast as he could to keep up with the Camaro, which had he been thinking logically was being driven much too carefully to have been stolen, he would have also noticed it slowing for stop signs. However Sam was not in the mood to be thinking logically, and just put it down to it being a very careful car thief as he pulled out his cell-phone and dialled 911, though not before wobbling dangerously. When he heard the operators voice, Sam breathed as much a sigh of relief as he could through his already burning lungs, "Yeah my car... its been stolen. I'm in pursuit right now... I need like the whole squadron". As Sam listened to the operator telling him to calm down, and begin to ask him questions, he noticed the Camaro speed up and head towards one of the local industrial areas. Feeling a sense of panic, Sam's fragile hold on his temper snapped, "Look don't ask me questions. My mother's head of the neighbourhood watch. Just trace the call and get here as soon as you can". Switching the phone off, Sam shoved the phone back in his pocket, and took as deep a breath as his lungs would allow, before pedalling as hard as his tired legs could to follow the disappearing tail lights of the Camaro.

**oOoOo **

Bumblebee had realised Sam had been following him shortly after he'd left the Witwicky house. As he tuned into Sam's cell phone, Bee couldn't help feeling pleased as he heard the passion in Sam's voice when he repeatedly told the operator at the other end of the line someone was stealing _his_ car, and he wasn't letting them get away. However Bee had also been able to pick up on Sam's vital signs, and although he wasn't as knowledgeable as Rachet in all things medical, Bee had quickly realised just how tired Sam was getting and had slowed down a little to allow Sam to get some breath back. That was until Bumblebee had realised he was almost at the old concrete factory just on the edge of Tranquility, and as this was where he planned to send the signal from; Bee knew he needed to get a bit of space between him and Sam so he could get out of his alt-mode without being spotted. Gunning his engine slightly, Bee whispered a 'Sorry Sam, but I will explain soon' to himself and sped away from Sam, trying to ignore the concerned jumping of his spark as he did so.

Once he reached the gates, Bee revved his engines and aimed for the gate. As he hit them at speed, the gates flew open, and Bee winced slightly as he felt the gates add a few new scratches his paintwork, 'Oh come on, like I can afford for the paintwork to look any worse'. As he narrowly avoided the train, Bee slowed slightly as he searched for the best place to transform and send the signal. As he scanned round he noticed a clear area that was slightly raised, and thought to himself that it looked like the perfect place. As he drove over to it, he did a quick scan of the area to check for any life which registered all clear. Quickly transforming back to his bi-pedal mode, Bumblebee let out a loud chirp of relief, before thinking 'Oh boy, that feels good', as he finally got to stretch his joints after spending so much time in his alt-mode just after getting it. However much as he wanted to spend the rest of the night stretching out the kinks in his wiring, Bee knew he had more important things to do. Gazing up at the stars through his optics, Bumblebee touched a metal finger to a small spot just below his chest armour and fired the homing signal. As he watched it climb through the clouds and shine brightly into the stars, Bee was unable to keep a small energon tear from escaping as the wave of homesickness hit harder than ever, and he found himself hoping with all his spark that Optimus and the others were able to reach it in time. As Bee continued to watch the skies lost in his thoughts, he was unaware that from across the yard, he was being watched.

**oOoOo**

Sam crept across the deserted yard and found some crates to use as a vantage point to look for his car. Bobbing his head just above them, Sam was pleased to see his car parked several yards in front of him. Getting his phone from out of his jacket pocket, Sam prepared to dial 911 to let them know he'd managed to find his car; he was however distracted by several distinct mechanical sounds. Looking around him, Sam expected to see maybe the train or another bit of equipment moving, but when he looked for it and couldn't see it, he frowned slightly. Shrugging his shoulders, Sam turned back to look at his car, which was no longer there. What was there had the same colouring as his Camaro, but the 17ft shape that he could see standing where his Camaro had been was most definitely not car shaped. Sam calmly watched as a light emitted from the shape and rose into the sky, and looking at it, Sam saw that it was exactly the same shape as the emblem in the middle of his Camaro's steering wheel.

Somehow seeing that snapped Sam back to reality and the calm he felt had rushed away quickly, and quickly turned to outright panic as he flung himself back behind the boxes. Breathing hard, Sam risked another peep over the boxes and saw the shape still standing there. "Oh my God", Sam muttered fearfully to himself as he sank back to the ground, digging in his jacket for his phone in the process. Ringing the first number he thought of, Sam pleaded with Mikaela to answer her phone despite the lateness of the hour. As he heard the cheerful tone of her voice telling him to leave a message, any hold Sam had on his nerves was lost as he frantically tried to explain the situation to her; "Mikaela listen to me, I know you're gonna think I'm crazy but my car, well it's not a car.. Its alive or something". He quickly aimed his phone over the crates and took a blurry picture of whatever his car now was, before quickly continuing his message, "Look this might be the last time I ever get to speak to you so I just wanna say thanks for being my best friend in the world ever. Tell Mom and Dad that I love them, and tell Mojo too... oh and tell Mom that if she finds a copy of 'Busty Beauties' under my bed, I'm just holding it for Miles'. Sam paused for breath and realised if these were his last words on earth he couldn't waste them lying to his mother via his best friend, "Okay look so that's a lie, its mine okay, Uncle Charlie gave it to me, I'm sorry. Main thing is, I love you guys". Sam ended the call, and slid the phone back in his pocket. Looking over the crates once more, Sam couldn't see anything. No shape, no car. As this just made him all the more unsure, Sam decided to try to head back to his bike. He hadn't gone more than a couple of steps when he heard a low growling noise. Spinning round Sam half expected to see a Camaro shaped creature, and then almost wished it was whatever his car had turned into when he saw the snarling muzzles and sharp teeth of the guard dogs. As Sam sprinted away as quick as he could with the dogs in pursuit, he couldn't help but wish he'd just stayed asleep.

**oOoOo**

Bumblebee had just switched the signal off when he heard the barking of the two dogs. Quickly scanning over that area with his optics, Bee felt his spark jump as he saw Sam running away from the dogs. Quickly realising Sam must have been there all along, Bee expected to feel panic in his spark but strangely felt a sense of calm, "At least he now knows". However as the barking increased and his receptors picked up Sam's frantic yelling, Bee switched instantly into guardian mode. Quickly transforming back down to his alt-mode, Bee only just felt his wheels hit the ground before he sped off in the direction of Sam's yells. As Bumblebee entered the warehouse, lights and horn blaring which had the desired effect of scaring the dogs off, he chuckled as he saw Sam standing on a pile of wooden crates in the middle of the floor. However as Sam yelled at him to go away, Bee felt his spark flicker sadly as he heard the fear in Sam's voice. As Bumblebee heard the sirens in the distance, he fought the urge to drive off and stayed by Sam. However as Sam threw the keys at him, Bee flinched and was momentarily distracted, which allowed Sam to run past him to the approaching police car. Bee watched for a second longer before exiting the warehouse before he was discovered, the sinking feeling in his spark increasing as he drove away from Sam.

When he'd left the warehouse and Sam behind, Bee had almost driven straight back to the Witwicky house. However when he recalled the look of fear in Sam's eyes, Bee had decided it might be better to not to, however much it hurt his spark. He'd fought the urge to drive by Mikaela's house as Bee knew he couldn't bear to see the same look of fear in her blue eyes. It had however been the thought of Mikaela that had drawn him to the spot where he now sat. When Bumblebee had arrived at the spot it had still been dark, so he'd slowly transformed back to his bi-pedal mode before sitting down on the cold earth before drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees, blinking his optics sadly. He'd watched the flickering lights of the town below him before lifting his optics back to the fading stars. Bee then felt his comm-link flare into life, and he waited for the sound of Optimus' voice to filter through. However as he heard the rough voice of Ironhide, Bee felt his spark brighten a little. As he heard the concern in Hide's voice, Bee quickly voiced his fears over Sam's reaction to seeing him in his true state. As Bee listened to Ironhide's reassurances that he was sure the younger 'bot would find a way to make it up to his earthling as he'd not seen a mission Bee couldn't complete yet, Bee's spark settled considerably and when Ironhide had confirmed that he and the others would be arriving soon, hopefully that same day if they'd calculated the Earth time right before the comm-link had broken up, Bee had definitely felt much happier as he'd watched the stars slowly fade and the sun start to rise. As the sun glinted off his faded paintwork, Bee took one last look at the skies, before folding down into his alt-mode and heading back towards Tranquility, back to Sam, and back to Mikaela; a determination now present in his spark to make this work somehow.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: I think this chapters the longest one yet, it feels it lol! Sorry there's not much Mikaela in this one, but I kinda figured this chapter needed to be more Sam & Bee centred. I hate having to write Bee so angsty as he's usually so cheerful, but he must have been hurt at Sam yelling at him :( And had to sneak a little Ironhide in there as he's my second favourite 'bot and I kinda see him as Bee's guardian xx Anyway enjoy, and all reviews will be gratefully received xx**


	6. Monsters

Chapter 6 - Monsters.

Getting ready to meet a few of her friends at the local shopping mall, Mikaela listened to the garbled message Sam had left on her phone some time during the night. Raising an eyebrow at her reflection in the mirror as she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder, Mikaela sighed as Sam's message finally ended. Switching the phone off, she placed it on the dresser before continuing to brush her long dark hair, before flicking her eyes to the phone with a reluctant smile, "I love you too Sam, and I promise not to tell your mom about the 'Busty Beauties'; but God, I wish that you'd find someone else to ring when you're dreaming". As she picked the phone back up before dropping it in her bag, before grabbing her jacket, helmet and the keys to her Vespa, Mikaela promised herself that when she was done with her girlfriends, she'd give Sam a ring and only laugh at him a bit.

After a morning shopping with her friends, Mikaela had almost forgotten about Sam's random message and was enjoying relaxing in the sun outside the local Burger King. However a loud clatter got her attention, and Sam was thrust back into her thoughts as she watched him somersault off his mom's bike and hit the kerb hard on his back. As she heard him groan with pain, some of Mikaela's fears were lifted as at least Sam hadn't knocked himself unconscious as she called his name. As Sam heard Mikaela's concerned voice, he gingerly lifted his head, trying to focus on her voice and not the giggles of her friends, as his body hurt enough without the dent that would cause to his pride, "Er hi". As Sam tried to get himself up, Mikaela couldn't help but let a small smile cross her lips as she looked down at him, "Hey that was pretty impressive". Wincing as he stood up, Sam looked back at her, "Yeah it felt awesome". As she saw the pain in his eyes, Mikaela's smile slipped a little and was replaced with a concerned frown, "Hey Sam, look are you sure you're okay?". Sam gazed back at Mikaela, and she when saw a flicker of undisguised fear in his large brown eyes, her concern only doubled as he hurriedly picked up his mom's bike and pedalled away furiously, calling out something about his car following him. Ignoring the laughs from her friends Mikaela watched as Sam disappeared into the traffic, knowing something had to be really wrong in Sam Witwicky's world if he was out in public on a pink plastic bike, and not caring about it.

"Hey quit with the laughing". One of her friends lifted a perfectly manicured hand and waved it through the air, "Really Mikaela, I don't know why you bother with that boy, he's like way too uncool". Mikaela looked at her for a second, before grabbing her helmet, and turning to glare at her, "Because he's my best friend, uncool or not, and he's obviously in trouble so I'm gonna go help him. It's what real friends do for each other". Jumping onto her Vespa, Mikaela fired the engine angrily and pulled off into the flow of traffic. However as she scanned the street for any sign of Sam, or even his Camaro, Mikaela was unprepared for the speed of the police cruiser that sped past her, lights and sirens blaring. Breathing hard as she tried to regain her balance, and a few of the nerves the near miss had frazzled, Mikaela muttered "Jerk" under her breath before checking the street extra carefully as she hit the throttle.

**oOoOo **

Bumblebee had also watched Sam hit the kerb from a spot just down the street. "Well if he'd stop running, he wouldn't have hit it", thought Bee to himself, as although he was concerned for Sam, Bee wasn't feeling particularly generous towards Sam at that moment in time. Bee had accepted Sam making another run for it when he'd arrived back at the Witwicky house, as it'd had been quite amusing to see Sam on the small pink bike, however it'd had been the "Satan's Camaro" comment to Miles that had really hurt and made Bee chase him just that bit faster, which had led to the kerb incident. However when Bumblebee's receptors picked up Mikaela's voice as he heard her asking Sam if he was okay, his grumpy mood faded a little as he felt the nervous fluttering in his spark that she always seemed to cause. Bee smiled to himself as he heard her asking Sam if he was okay, and he smiled all the more when he saw Mikaela trying to hide her own amusement but the hidden laughter was all too clear in her eyes. Gazing at her for a second longer as he allowed Sam to pedal away, Bee knew his spark really was in trouble.

However as he heard the distant sirens, every sense Bumblebee owned screamed a warning as he picked up on a signal he had hoped he'd never have to face again, or at least not for a long while. A signal that was somehow locked in on Sam. Pushing back his own fears of facing the nearing Decepticon, Bee gunned his engine to speed after Sam ready and willing to do what it took to keep Sam safe, but as he sped after Sam a part of his spark hoped that for once Mikaela chose to leave Sam to fight his own battles.

Sam meanwhile was losing the ability to breathe as he put as much effort into pedalling as he could. The Camaro was still following him and somehow they had ended up in a disused parking lot under the freeway. Focused as Sam was on the locality of his car that he was unaware of the police cruiser that was suddenly and mysteriously on the scene, nor was he aware of the way his Camaro had suddenly veered off in the opposite direction. In fact he was unaware of anything til he pedalled straight into the door of the police cruiser and for the second time that day found himself hitting concrete. As he tried to ignore the pain this already caused his battered body, Sam pulled himself up and almost cried with relief when he saw the cruiser, "Officer, listen to me, thank God you're here. I've had like the worst day ever. Listen I've been followed here on my mothers bike. And my cars right over there and its been following me, all the way here. So you know get out of the car". Sam was expecting to see a police officer what he wasn't expecting was for the cruiser to push him backwards. As he fell and scrambled back as the cruiser kept advancing towards him, a sinking feeling began to form in Sam's gut, which only intensified when a probe like light materialised out of where the headlight had been and seemed to almost examine him. Sam felt the sinking feeling give way to fear as he yelled "What do you want with me".

However the fear gave way to complete and utter terror as Sam watched the cruiser shift through a series of moves, as it transformed into an 18ft monster, complete with glowing red eyes that were locked onto Sam. Sam looked up at it for a moment, briefly thinking he hadn't felt this scared last night, before the adrenaline kicked in and he got up and ran as fast as he could. On hearing the concrete being crushed under the metal monsters feet, Sam sped up a little, not wishing to join the concrete as dust. As he looked back over his shoulder all Sam saw was what looked like a giant metal hand swinging towards him, and as his tired body lacked he speed to avoid it, he felt himself fly through the air and land heavily on nearby car. As he closed his eyes and whispered "This is just a bad dream" to himself, Sam felt his eyes fly open when the monster slammed its hands, wheels, whatever either side of the car Sam had landed on. A loud mechanical voice then boomed at him, "Are you user name Ladies Man 217 ?". As Sam's brain shut down just for a second, the voice repeated the question. before his tired and frazzled brain then made the link with his e-bay account and Sam quietly whispered "Yeah", only for the metal giant to ask him about the glasses. Unable to form a reply through the fog that seemed to have invaded his head, Sam watched as his inability to answer only enraged the giant further. Sam slid down the hood of the car he was on and when he felt his feet hit the ground, somehow they found the strength to run a bit further.

**oOoOo**

"Where are you Sam?". Mikaela had looked almost everywhere for Sam and hadn't seen him anywhere. She was on the verge of giving up on him when she saw him running towards her from the disused parking lot under the freeway. Smiling to herself with relief, she turned into the parking lot. However Mikaela's relief was short-lived as she quickly saw that Sam was still running full pelt towards her and was showing no signs of stopping. As she felt him collide into her, knocking her and her Vespa over, Mikaela angrily pulled her helmet off and glared at Sam, rubbing at her elbow, "Ow. Jeez Sam what is with you today ?". Sam pulled at her arm, ignoring her protests, as he replied breathlessly, "I'm sorry okay but we have to go... like now. There's a giant metal monster thing in there, that for some reason wants the glasses". Mikaela gazed at Sam and was about to yell at him that yes the Witwicky crazy gene had finally been passed on, when she saw the truthful look in his eyes behind the fear. Looking just past Sams shoulder, Mikaela felt her jaw drop as she saw what Sam had just described running towards them and when her eyes locked onto the beady red eyes of it, Mikaela couldn't have stopped the scream of terror that ripped from her lungs even if she'd wanted to.

Unaccustomed to such a female response from his usually much tougher best friend, in fact it was usually Sam doing the screaming, Sam froze for a moment, before desperately trying to encourage Mikaela to get to her feet, "Come on Mikaela, please?. We have to move... now". However as Mikaela remained motionless, Sam wrapped his arms round her and waited for the impact to hit them

**oOoOo **

Bumblebee had watched the confrontation between Sam and Barricade, fighting every impulse in his spark to transform. It was at times like this Bee hated having to follow orders; Bee had hurriedly contacted Optimus through the comm-link when he'd first realised there was a Decepticon in Tranquility, and Optimus had ordered him to keep Sam safe, but to also allow the confrontation to happen if possible. Bee knew he had to wait and see whether the Decepticon had realised whether or not Sam was the key to finding the All Spark, but as Bee felt the waves of terror coming from Sam, he angrily cursed at Optimus. However when he heard Barricade mention the glasses, Bee's spark sank as he realised the Decpticons did indeed know Sam was the key, only for it to lift slightly when he saw Sam make his escape, as Bee hoped he'd then be able to take care of Barricade without Sam being present.

Bumblebee fired his engine, feeling a battle light fill his spark, and began to follow the disappearing Barricade who hadn't even bothered to transform back to his alt-mode as he chased after Sam. However Bee slid to a halt as his spark almost stopped when he heard the scream of panic, and Bee somehow knew it had come from Mikaela. As he transferred all the power he could to his engine, the gravel flew in all directions as Bee sped after Barricade, determined to let no harm come to Sam or Mikaela. As he sped through the parking lot, Bee frantically scanned for any sign of either of the teens, and finally he located them just by the opening. Bumblebee felt his spark burn as he sensed the fear coming from Mikaela, and in that moment wanted to rip Barricade limb from limb for scaring his girl. Momentarily slowing, Bee realised the reason his spark fluttered like crazy every time he saw Mikaela was because he felt something more than just a need to protect her, it was more like a spark bond. Putting that new information to the back of his mind when he had time to process it, Bee increased his speed and power sliding round the frightened teens, slammed his alt-mode body into Barricades legs as hard as he could, which knocked the Decepticon off-balance. Knowing he wouldn't have long before Barricade regained his balance, Bee flung the door open and blasted 'Rescue Me' through the speakers. Sam looked at his returned car with relief mumbling "Sorry 'bout earlier" under his breath as he finally managed to get Mikaela in the car in the car with him. As Sam urged him to move it, Bumblebee accelerated out of the parking lot, feeling pleased that Sam now somehow accepted him, though he was less than pleased to still feel the fear radiating from Mikaela. Wishing he could comfort her somehow, Bee ever so carefully tightened her seatbelt ever so slightly, and he smiled to himself when he felt her calm down just a little. However as Bee realised Barricade was still firmly on his tail, he knew he had to lose him somehow and as he charged through the deserted steel yards in the fading light, Bee lost his battle to keep either Mikaela or Sam calm. Unable to do anything to calm them as he was using all his concentration to outrun Barricade, Bumblebee ignored their frightened screams as best he could as he twisted and turned through the warehouse. Finally gaining a bit of a lead, Bee headed out of the warehouse and quietly reversed into a quiet side area, killing the lights and engine as he did so.

From inside the car, Mikaela had calmed down enough to hiss "Whats going on? at Sam. Sam looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly don't know, but I'm leaving it up to the car". Both of them then raised their heads as they heard a blip of sirens and saw the not-quite-a-cruiser slowly drive past as if looking for them. Mikaela looked back at him, her own worry reflected in Sam's eyes when she heard the door locks close. As Sam scrabbled at them, Mikaela suddenly felt a strange sense of calm settle over her. It was as if the car wanted to protect them, Mikaela thought to herself and she found herself whispering a quiet "Thank you" to the Camaro, blushing for some unknown reason as she did so. Sam meanwhile was trying to start the engine as he'd sighted the cruiser coming back, but with no joy. Mikaela sighed as she saw the patterns of the cruisers lights dancing on the wall behind them, before whispering under her breath, "Come on please start. If not for Sam then for me, as I really don't want to see you, or us get crushed by that thing out there".

As he listened to Mikaela's voice pleading with him to start, Bumblebee finally fired his engine and shot past the back of Barricade. However as he heard the squeal of tyres behind him, Bee knew he couldn't outrun the Decepticon indefinitely, he had to stand and fight. Once he'd cleared the small bridge, Bee executed a 180 degree turn to face the oncoming car. As he did so, he dumped Sam and Mikaela on the ground as gently as he could, before thinking to himself "Here goes nothing" as he began to transform in front of them.

**oOoOo **

**A/N: Another long one, but couldn't get it to break down any more than I have! I tried! Anyway as always, enjoy and review if you could please ;) xx**


	7. Rescues

Chapter 7- Rescues

Mikaela watched and listened in amazement as Sam's Camaro suddenly transformed before her eyes through a series of complex moves. As she glanced at Sam, Mikaela frowned as she saw he didn't look nearly as surprised, or scared as she thought he would have done. Belatedly her brain remembered the message on her phone from last nite and she realised Sam had meant every word. However her gaze was soon drawn back to the metal giant that was now crouched protectively in front of them, its headlights blazing brightly. The first thing she noticed with a smile after its size, was that it was still the same shade of yellow as the Camaro, the second thing she noticed was the way it turned to look at both her and Sam. As its bright blue optics focused on them, for the second time that evening Mikaela was aware of the same sense of calm she'd felt earlier, and a complete absence of the fear she'd felt when looking at the red eyes of the monster from earlier. Mikaela felt a sudden and inexplicable urge to reach out and touch the giant, but as she leant forward, Sam pulled her back with a shout and Mikaela saw the police cruiser executing the same movements as their Camaro had done earlier, but as it had transformed mid-air, it hit the Camaro with a solid force, sending both the metal giants flying over their heads, the noise of the collision ringing in their ears. Sam resumed usual business by letting out a girly squeak of panic, but Mikaela found herself watching and hoping the yellow giant would get back up from where it'd hit the ground with a shower of sparks. The larger of the two giants regained its feet first and growled menacingly at the two teens, before a small chamber opened in its chest and a small metal creature flew out at Sam and Mikaela chattering maliciously. Sam had already begun to run, and as Mikaela watched the smaller creature pursue him like some twisted Energizer Bunny, she knew Sam needed her help and she couldn't give up on the promise she'd made to herself all those years ago to keep Sam Witwicky safe. However as she chased after Sam, she couldn't help but feel relieved when she looked over her shoulder and saw a yellow shape charge at the bigger giant.

**oOoOo**

Bumblebee had almost been afraid to turn and look quickly at the two teens who were huddled behind him, but he'd been glad he had. Sam was now gazing at him with a resigned look of acceptance, and Mikaela was looking at him with a look of complete fascination. However the thing that made Bee's spark soar the most was the smile he saw on her face as she looked at him, in his true state, and he could feel no traces of any fear coming from her. "You really are amazing", Bee thought to himself as he gazed down at her. Although as he heard the sound of Barricade transforming mid-air, Bee's mind instantly switched to protecting the two teens. As Barricade hit him, the force of the collision knocked him off his feet and Bee felt himself scrape along the hard road surface. Taking a moment to regain his breath, Bumblebee watched as Barricade loosed Frenzy at Sam. Sam not for the first time that day raced away, with a smaller Decepticon on his tail this time but one that was just as determined as his larger master. Bumblebee pushed himself up from the ground and charged at Barricade, just in time to see Mikaela race after Sam and Frenzy. Bee only just had time to see her flick a concerned look in his direction before he hit Barricades larger bulk with his own.

Barricade however was ready for Bumblebees attack and chuckled darkly as he caught the smaller Autobot with his blade wheels, sending Bumblebee flying back into one of the large upright storage containers after the second attack with them, another shower of sparks lighting up the night sky. Bumblebee quickly sprang back to his feet, his smaller size an advantage over the slightly larger Decepticon, as he grabbed hold of Barricade, using his smaller size and speed as an advantage as he twisted Barricade around before throwing him up and over his shoulder, slamming him into the roof of a small building. However the roof collapsed under the weight of the two robots, and through the cloud of dust and sparks, Bumblebee lost his footing allowing Barricade to gain the upper hand again. As Bee fended off the blows, he hoped Sam and Mikaela were faring a little better against Frenzy.

**oOoOo**

"Mikaela help. Its got me". Mikaela listened to Sam's panicked screams, and as she saw Sam struggling with the small mechanical demon that was tugging at his legs, she knew she needed something that was going to help both her and Sam. As she looked round for something that would do the job, her eyes lit upon a tool chamber just ahead of her that had been left unlocked. Sprinting over to it, Mikaela reached the chamber and focused on getting some of her breath back as she decided which of the tools would work best against the little metal demon. As she tried the power saw, her heart leapt in relief as it fired into life, and for one of the few times in her life Mikaela was thankful for her upbringing, unconventional as it had been. Switching the saw off Mikaela cut the power and hefted it to her shoulder, before heading back out into the poorly lit yard. As she listened to Sam's yells for help, she tried to find him as her eyes adjusted to the dark, which was being broken up by the showers of sparks coming from the battling giants. As a particularly loud bang echoed through the night sky, accompanied by yet more sparks and a cloud of dust, Mikaela forced herself to concentrate on helping Sam, "Don't even think about that, I'm sure our big guy is holding his own". Finally her tired eyes fixed onto Sam and saw he was still being attacked by the psychotic Energizer Bunny. Mikaela took a deep breath and ran in the direction of Sam, who had tumbled down the dirt bank and hit the fence. Running round the edge of the fence, Mikaela finally reached Sam, who was doing his best to fend of the evilly cackling little monster, "Sam, watch out".

Sam turned and his heart filled with relief as he saw Mikaela heading towards him wielding a power tool of some kind. The little metal critter however wasn't expecting the second earthling, which gave Mikaela the chance she needed. "Sam stay still". As Sam froze as best he could, Mikaela swung the saw, and took off the little demons arms. Mikaela ignored the squeals it made as some of the days tension slipped through her control and she let loose with the saw. "Uh, Mikaela". She swung round to face Sam, who had taken his usual approach to any situation; hide behind whoever was likely to keep him safe, her blue eyes still blazing fiercely, "Yeah?".

"I think you got it". Mikaela switched the saw off and inhaled heavily as she looked to the twisted pile of metal, where the head was still trying to move. "Not so tough without your head are you?", called Sam before he walked over to it and kicked it as hard as he could, wincing as he listened to the high-pitched squeal that echoed through the air, before huffing triumphantly. Mikaela couldn't help but chuckle at Sam's attempt to reclaim some pride, and her chuckle only grew as she realised that for some reason, Sam was pantless. As Sam turned and saw Mikaela doubled over with laughter, he looked down and flushed bright red, "Quit it, the little psycho pulled them off when I fell over okay, and its not like I had time to stop for them". Mikaela nodded, not trusting herself to keep from laughing and hurting Sam's feelings yet further. However their attention was soon diverted as a loud bang reached their ears before a silence finally settled over the yard. They shared a worried look before Sam tugged at her arm, "Come on" and they ran back round the fence to where they had left the two giants battling.

**oOoOo**

"Not so brave now are you, puny Autobot", snarled Barricade as he continued to rain punches down on Bumblebee, "When I'm done with you, I"ll exterminate those two irritating little fleshlings. The girl first, as I need the boy for the glasses, though once I have the glasses...". Bumblebee dodged a particularly vicious punch, that demonstrated clearly Barricades plans for Sam and Mikaela. It was this knowledge and the pain it caused Bee's spark when he thought of any harm coming to either of them, that gave him the extra surge of power he needed to push Barricade off him. Bumblebee's optics glowed an angry dark blue as he plowed into Barricade, the training that Ironhide had insisted upon finally paying off as he delivered a series of solid blows to the Decepticon knocking him to the floor, before transforming his arm to his cannon and firing into Barricades chest armour. As he saw the shock in Barricades red eyes, Bee glowered at him fiercely wishing he could tell him he would destroy every last Decepticon that tried to hurt Sam, or his Mikaela, but as he couldn't he fired another plasma shot into Barricades chest, causing his circuits to shut down, temporarily off-lining him. As Bumblebee watched the Decepticon shudder and suddenly still, he felt a sense of accomplishment before he sank to his knees as the battle finally took its toll on his spark; as although Bee could fight and fight well, he couldn't feel the same sense of joy in it that a warrior such as Ironhide could. Inhaling the cold night air through his vents, Bee slowly calmed himself. However when he heard a high-pitched squeal ring through the night sky, Bee raised his optics and inwardly chuckled as his saw Frenzy's head fly through the air, before wondering how on earth Sam and Mikaela had managed that feat. Pushing himself to his feet, Bumblebee slowly headed up onto the ridge and tried to calm the feeling of nervousness he felt as he looked down and saw Mikaela and Sam gazing up at him.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Shorter chapter this time! Hope u still enjoy though, and think you'll like the next chapter as Bee gets a bit more confident with Mikaela ;) xx**


	8. Changes

Chapter 8- Changes

Mikaela felt Sam trembling as the lights from the factory reflected off the yellow paint of the mechanical giant standing in front of them. Squeezing his hand to offer him some support, she heard him mumbling "What is it?" over and over under his breath. Sensing he was on the verge of a complete nervous breakdown, Mikaela pinched the back of Sam's hand causing him to yelp, "Owww, that hurt". Mikaela just raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah well, you were brooding. And stop being such a wuss, I've seen you take harder knocks, mostly through the course of today". Sam rubbed the back of his hand, still scowling at Mikaela, before he transferred his gaze back to the giant that was still stood in front of them, before looking back at Mikaela, his brown eyes wide with confusion, "As I said, what is it?".

Mikaela shrugged, but as she looked at the giant she found herself smiling as she saw it scuff its foot nervously on the ground, "I honestly don't know Sam, but it looks like some kind of robot", but as she continued to watch it, somehow Mikaela knew it was much, much more than just a robot. Somehow the mention of the word 'robot' brought Sam out of his trance like state, "Yeah a robot. Makes sense, but like a superadvanced robot. Probably Japanese. Yeah its gotta be Japanese". Mikaela smiled at Sam's reasoning, thinking to herself that this was probably like Christmas come early to Sam's inner nerd. However Mikaela also found herself thinking that the term 'robot' seemed too impersonal as robots generally couldn't feel emotions and Mikaela was certain that this one could, it had demonstrated that by saving them more than once today.

"What are you doing?", hissed Sam as Mikaela inched forward. She turned to look at him, "Well I'm pretty sure that if it was going to hurt us, it would have done by now. Hell, the other one didn't seem too keen on polite introductions earlier". Sam huffed, "Oh so you speak 'robot' now then? They just had a giant droid death match Mikaela".

"Yeah and this one tried to protect us Sam, it could have just left us. I really don't think it wants to hurt us Sam". Sam looked up at what had been his Camaro, and although his nerves were still jumping and every bit of his being wanted to run screaming, he had to admit Mikaela seemed to have a point. "You'd better be sure about this". Mikaela nodded before looking up to meet the bright blue optics of the giant, which seemed to radiate a sense of trust, "I am Sam. I don't know why, but I think we can trust it". As they slowly inched up the slope, Sam suddenly stopped and spun round to face Mikaela, the panic rekindling in his eyes, "They want something from me".

"What? What could they possibly want from you?"

"I don't know but the other one was asking me about my e-Bay page, and the glasses". Mikaela stopped and looked at Sam for a full minute before answering in a perfectly calm voice, "You are the strangest boy I have ever met Sam". For the first time that day, Sam felt a bit steadier as he saw the calmness in Mikaelas blue eyes, and he grinned back at her with a bit more of his usual confidence, "Yeah but that's why you love being my best friend". As Sam turned and crept a bit further up the slope, Mikaela called after him, "Yeah but don't think it's not something I've questioned over the years".

**oOoOo**

Bumblebee couldn't help but scuff his foot nervously as he watched the two teens continue to gaze at him, especially when he could still sense the uncertainty coming from Sam in waves. Mikaela however was exceeding all his sparks expectations as he watched her gaze at him calmly, meeting his blue optics with her own, and gradually calm Sam down at the same time, and when he heard Mikaela defending him, Bee's spark soared. As he watched them bicker their way up the slope, Bee chuckled to himself, as he finally realised where he'd seen a bond similar to the one Sam and Mikaela had, "It's just like watching Skids and Mudflap, but with more intelligence". Bee however found himself jolted out of his thoughts when he realised Sam was shouting something up at him.

"Can you talk?". Bumblebee looked down at Sam and shook his head sadly. Sam looked back at Mikaela, who Bee saw was watching him with a curious look on her face. As Bee let his radio flare into life _"XM Satellite Radio.. Digital Broadcasting System"_; he was rewarded with a smile from Mikaela, who poked Sam in the side whispering "I knew it", before gazing up at Bee, "So what you talk through your radio?". The sound of applause rang through the night air, accompanied by the voice of a cheesy game show host, _"Thank you, you're wonderful" _as Bee clapped his hands and pointed at her, his optics glowing brightly. He was pleased as he saw the faint trace of a blush appear on her cheeks, and heard her whisper "You're welcome".

Sam also smiled at the exchange, feeling a bit more confident now he hadn't been crushed to death and was actually communicating with whatever it was his car had turned into, "So what was that last night? Which I guess I owe you an apology for, I kinda freaked". Sam thought he saw the giant smile before it pointed to the sky and another burst of static came from the radio, _"Message from Starfleet Captain.. vastness of space.. like visitors rain down from Heaven.. hallelujah"_. Mikaela came and stood by Sam, everything falling into place for her at that last piece of information, as she stared up at the giant, still feeling the same sense of wonder she'd had when it had transformed in front of them earlier. "So what are you like an alien or something?".

Bumblebee heard no fear in Mikaelas voice as she asked that last question, he only heard a burning curiosity. As he answered her question the only way he could, by transforming back down to his alt-mode, wincing slightly as a few dented panels he'd gained in his battle with Barricade took a bit of settling into place, Bee found himself feeling happier than he had the previous night. Both Mikaela and Sam had accepted him, though Bee still sensed Sam needed a little more time to come to terms with it; all that was left to do now was introduce them to the rest of the family. With that, Bumblebee opened the doors, voicing _"Any more questions you want to ask?" _through the radio. Mikaela started towards him first, turning when she saw Sam was still looking unsure, "Sam I think he wants us to go with him".

"Oh so now its a he. And go where exactly Mikaela?".

Mikaela gazed at her best friend, and for a second she could see the unsure five-year old Sam standing before her, "I don't know Sam, I can't explain why but I trust him. And come on Sam, in fifty years time don't you wanna be able to say you had the guts to get in the car". Mikaela rested her hand on the roof, and she felt the Camaro almost shudder beneath her, causing her to smile to herself. As Sam saw the excitement shining in Mikaela's eyes, he swallowed his fears and headed over to the Camaro, looking at both Mikaela and Bumblebee as he did so, "Okay I'm trusting you on this, well no actually I'm trusting both of you". Mikaela grinned reassuringly as Sam walked round the car, and she was unsurprised when the Camaro revved its powerful engine in its own reassuring response as Sam got in.

**oOoOo**

Bumblebee peeled out of the yard, and when he reached the highway he slowed to a more sedate pace, to comply with the speed limits. He was aware of Sam and Mikaela chatting to each other as he drove along, mainly discussing the events of the day. Occasionally Bee would join in the conversation by finding a particularly fitting song or radio clip but he found it easiest by just emitting a loud chirp from the radio. However the first time he had done this, Sam and Mikaela had both jumped like they'd been used as target practice by Ironhide and Bumblebee had actually had to pull over for a moment as he couldn't drive with that much laughter shaking his chassis. Mikaela had finally regained enough air in her lungs to ask what the noise had been, and Bee had somehow managed to stop the laughter that was also ringing through the speakers enough to reply _"Easiest way.. to talk"_. Sam had seemed impressed, but Mikaela had just lightly tapped his seats before warning him not to do anything like that without warning them first.

As he drove along, Bee was aware of Mikaela leaning forward to talk to Sam, resting her arms on the headrest, trying to ignore the feeling that it created in his spark, "You know, this cars a pretty good driver". Before Sam could answer, Bee flicked the radio, _"Why thank you pretty lady"_. Sam couldn't hide his laughter as for the second time that night he saw his usually unflappable best friend rendered speechless and blushing furiously, "You just make everyone fall in love with you don't you Mikaela". Mikaela slapped Sam hard on the shoulder, "Look he was just saying thank you. It's what polite people, cars, whatever, do okay". Bee however decided to press home his advantage and scanning through the radio, he found the perfect song. As the song 'Crush' filtered through the speakers, Sam's laughter doubled, "Oh this is great". Mikaela buried her head in her arms, and Bee felt a momentary spark of concern before he realised she'd lifted her head and although she was still blushing furiously, Bee could see a small smile on her face. Mikaela swallowed back some of her own nervousness before tentatively running her hand along Bee's cracked leather seats, and whispered "Thanks big guy" low enough so Sam was unable to hear her. However as her hand continued to stroke the faded leather, completely unaware of what it was doing to Bee's circuits, Mikaela found herself speaking out loud, "If you're some kind of a superadvanced robot, how come you change back into this scrappy looking Camaro?".

Bumblebee skidded to a halt when he heard Mikaela's words, he knew she hadn't meant them unkindly but there were only so many times Bee could put up with the comments about the state of his paintwork. As he heard Sam pleading with him to start as other road users yelled at him, Bee resolutely refused to move anywhere, and both Sam and Mikaela climbed out, Mikaela whispering she was sorry as she got out. Bee closed the door before driving away from them in the opposite direction, chuckling as he heard Sam informing Mikaela, "That car is sensitive", before his optics caught sight of just what he'd been looking for.

Mikaela meanwhile was ignoring Sam's hissy fit completely, as she felt her heart sinking as she watched the Camaro drive away from them. She honestly hadn't meant to offend him, as she could feel herself growing fonder of the Camaro by the second, and she certainly wasn't ready for the feeling of abandonment that had lodged itself in the pit of her stomach. As she heard Sam bemoaning the fact that "Four thousand dollars had just driven off", Mikaela tried to apologise to him, but as she knew deep down it wasn't Sam she needed to apologise to, her heart really wasn't in it. As she turned to follow Sam, who'd already stomped off ahead of her, Mikaela heard the sound of an engine revving, and she spun round hoping to see their battered Camaro.

"Wow". Mikaela was unable to keep the admiration out of her voice when she saw the gleaming new Camaro that was idling in front of them, and from somewhere behind her it sounded as though Sam was having trouble breathing. Mikaela trailed a finger along the now shiny yellow paint, before whispering, "Still you big guy?". She was rewarded with a flash of the lights, and an affirmative chirp from the radio, as that was all Bumblebee trusted himself to do until he'd settled his spark. He could still feel the trail Mikaela's finger had left on the paintwork, and he actually shuddered as the pulses of current flowed through his wiring. Mikaela chuckled as she felt the shudder and guessing what had caused it, flushed slightly as she climbed in, though not before she called over to Sam who was still staring at his car with a look of amazement; "Sam breathe. It's your car". Sam looked back at her, and gulped in a deep breath, "Really".

"Yes really". Bee confirmed Mikaela's answer by chirping his own reply. Sam grinned widely and continued to admire his new car as Mikaela closed the door. Settling into the passenger seat, Mikaela trailed another fingertip along the leather interior chuckling as she heard the Camaro's engine almost purr in response, "Making you nervous big guy". Bumblebee added a little more power to the purr of the engine and smiled to himself as he heard Mikaelas laughter, before he heard her begin to speak, "Hey look I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I liked the old paint job too. And I was going to apologise but as you gave yourself the makeover and now look pretty damn hot, I really can't say I'm sorry any more".

"_I can't believe you kiss your car goodnight"_.

Mikaela laughed as she recognised the song, "Nice try big guy". However the mood was broken by Sam jumping in the car, much to Bee's irritation and for the first time, he was almost tempted to break Optimus' golden rule of not harming anyone. "Surely dumping him back out onto the concrete wouldn't hurt that much", Bee thought to himself, however his irritation with Sam was short-lived when he listened to Sam's excitement over his new look, "This is so cool". When Mikaela didn't reply, Sam waved a hand in front of her face before noticing she looked like she was fighting back yet more blushes; and as he watched her absent-mindedly draw circles on the dashboard, he also noticed that the interior of the Camaro was slowly but surely warming up.

"Okay okay, rule number one. No flirting while I'm in the car". Mikaela embarrassedly moved her hand, and as Sam heard Bee's questioning chirp through the radio, Sam lightly tapped the steering wheel, "Yes that means both of you".

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Well Bee's finally found his voice in more ways than one, and Mikaela is slowly getting there ;) Enjoy as I'm having a blast writing this, so would just like to say a quick thank you to those of you who've reviewed, put this on your favourites list or are simply following it. You all know who you are and I love you _all_ lots xx **


	9. Visitors

Chapter 9- Visitors

A short time later Bumblebee pulled off the highway, and headed down a short pathway towards a gated area. Bee easily pushed open the gate and drove up to a majestic looking building, slowing to a halt as he did so. As he killed his engine Bee chuckled to himself as he heard the sound of Sam's gentle snores from the driver's seat, and he felt his spark flutter protectively as he watched Mikaela sleeping softly, her head resting gently against the window. Bee gently blew cool air through his vents to wake the two sleeping teens, and felt his spark race as he watched Mikaela awaken first, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, before they focused and she realised where she was, "Please tell me there is a good reason I'm awake big guy". Bee chirped softly, before the radio quietly flared, _"Time to meet the family"_. Mikaela smiled, and looked over to where Sam was still snoring, despite the fact that Bee was almost blowing a gale through the vents, "Leave this to me". Bee chirped curiously and Mikaela just chuckled as she leant over and pinched Sam's ear. As Sam awoke with a yelp, Mikaela couldn't help giggling uncontrollably which only increased when she felt the whole car shake with silent laughter. Getting out of the car, mainly so she didn't have to listen to Sam's grumbling, Mikaela stretched to rid herself of the last of her sleepiness, sighing contentedly as she rested her head on Bee's roof, feeling the night air blow through her hair.

Sam finally got out of the car, and as he saw the look of contentment on Mikaelas face, Sam patted Bee on the roof, "Just a quick heads up for you, never seen her that chilled before, like ever". Bee felt his spark swell with pride as he chirped at Sam, which caused Mikaela to look over at Sam, "What are you two whispering about?". Sam shrugged, "Nothing, just guy stuff". Bee chuckled inwardly as he saw Mikaela raise her eyebrows as Sam shot an innocent look back at her, before shaking her head disbelievingly, "I'm not convinced. Anyway now you've finished your 'guy time', why are we here?".

_"Time to meet the family... Look up to the skies"._

Raising their eyes to the skies, Sam and Mikaela watched as a bright flash of light lit up the sky, followed by four glowing orbs of light. Sam inched closer to Mikaela, "Getting weird again". Mikaela reached for Sam's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "It's okay Sam, I'm pretty sure our guy here wouldn't let anything hurt us". Bee gently moved forward and bumped the back of Sam's knees, before quietly revving his engine as he too watched the glowing orbs of light soar over their heads. Mikaela rested a hand on his hood, before quietly speaking to the Camaro, "You've missed them haven't you?". Bee chirped a quiet response, he had missed the other Autobots and now they were finally here, Bee felt like his spark was finally complete. As the earth below their feet trembled slightly, Bee felt a stirring over his comm-link and he realised Optimus and the others had finally landed on Earth. Bee sighed with relief as he got confirmation that everyone had landed, before chuckling as he heard Ironhide's grumbling at landing in something wet.

Mikaela felt the Camaro shaking as if it was laughing, "Whats so funny?". Bee sounded the noise of something splashing into water through his speakers, before voicing a stream of grumbling. Sam laughed, "Unhappy landings?".

_"Yes"_.

Sam then noticed the cloud of smoke rising from the hills nearby, and looked at Mikaela before turning back to his car, "Hey can we go see?". Bee chirped a response and they both jumped in, before Bee drove off.

**oOoOo **

A few miles further down the road, Bumblebee pulled onto a dirt track which ran alongside a neatly tended field, or at least what had been until the landing pod had hit it. Sam gazed round at the destruction the pod has caused, before looking at Mikaela who was gazing at the field with the same sense of wonder, "Well you know how to make an entrance, I'll give you that". Bee chirped as the two teens headed towards the edge of the roadway to get a closer look into the field. Sam then tapped Mikaela on the arm, "Hey look over there". Mikaela looked over to where Sam was pointing and saw the smoking metal pod, which was slowly opening with a series of mechanical sounds, before another mechanical giant stood up and after briefly looking in their direction, ran off into the dark. Ignoring Sam's excited exclamations, Mikaela turned to gaze at the Camaro which was still parked on the road with a smile on her face, "Friend of yours?". Bee chirped happily in response, before opening his doors for them as they headed back towards him.

A short while later Bumblebee arrived back in the city and headed back towards yet another part of Tranquility's industrial areas, chuckling to himself as he heard Sam and Mikaela commenting on the amount of time they'd spent in these areas just recently. Reaching a deserted parking area, Bee slowly rolled to a stop and before either Sam or Mikaela had chance to ask what was going on, the alleyway to the parking area was filled with light from the four vehicles heading towards them from different directions. Sam got out of the car, and slowly walked round to the front of it, surprising both Mikalea and Bee. "Well guess he's finally found his sense of destiny", Mikaela chuckled to herself as she rested her chin on the dashboard, and felt a surge of pride as she watched Sam nervously walking forward. Bee shared Mikaelas pride in Sam, _"He's doing great"_. On hearing the radio flare, Mikaela smiled and in what was quickly becoming a habit, traced a pattern on the leather with her finger, before nervously raising her voice, and asking the question she'd been thinking about now for hours, "Is he gonna be okay with whatever you guys have planned for him?". Bumblebee felt his spark jump as he heard the concern in Mikaelas voice, _"We will keep him safe... we promise"_, before adding a reassuring chirp. Mikaela smiled and gently patted the dashboard before climbing out to join Sam, "Thanks big guy, but just promise me one more thing?" Bee chirped at her questioningly, and Mikaela smiled at the sound, before replying softly, "Promise to keep yourself safe too, wouldn't want to lose you either". At her words, Bumblebee's spark did a little jig inside his chest. "She's worried about me too", he thought to himself with a smile as he reversed back from them slowly as the other vehicles finally reached them.

**oOoOo**

Although Sam had indeed decided to 'accept his destiny', that didn't mean he wasn't feeling a sense of unease as the huge Peterbilt drove down the alleyway towards him. As he turned to look for the reassuring sight of his Camaro, Sam felt the nerves lessen slightly as he saw that it was still parked and somehow looked to be waiting expectantly. 'Great now I'm thinking robot', Sam thought to himself as Mikaela reached his side, grinning to herself; 'And my car is flirting with my best friend, who seems to be flirting back'. As he heard the blip of a siren from behind him, Sam felt a momentary flare of panic recalling the earlier events of the day, but breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that it was a search and rescue Hummer, not a crazed police cruiser. The Hummer was followed by a silver Pontiac Solstice and a large black GMC Topkick, and as they all rolled to a stop, Sam saw his Camaro reversing back towards them, which he took as a good sign. Mikaela turned to look at the newly arrived vehicles, and he saw the impressed look in her eyes. The sound of metal scraping and changing shape soon brought Sam back from his thoughts however, as the Peterbilt began to transform into the same bi-pedal being that his Camaro had earlier, although with one major difference, the Peterbuilt was much taller. Mikaela had watched with the same sense of amazement, but she had turned to watch the other vehicles transform behind them. When they were all in their bi-pedal modes she couldn't help but smile when she noticed that the Camaro was now one of the the smallest of the bunch, and seemed to be deep in conversation with what had been the Topkick. Bumblebee had watched and as he'd seen the look of amazement on Sam's face when Optimus reached his full height, he'd chuckled softly to himself, "And Mikaela calls me big guy". Ironhide had noticed the smaller 'bot shaking with silent laughter, and had asked him what was wrong. Bee then quickly filled the other Autobots in on the days events, pausing as he felt Mikaela gazing at them, before silencing as he heard Optimus questioning Sam.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Captain Archibald Witwicky?". Sam quickly shared a glance with Mikaela, who whispered "They know your name" at him before answering in a shaky but clear voice, "Ye.. Yeah?". The larger robot seemed to smile before answering, "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron"

"But you can call us Autobots for short", called the Hummer from behind them. Sam heard the information, and mumbled "Autobots" under his breath, but not once did his eyes leave the giant in front of him. The giant then gazed at Mikaela, who felt her own heart start to race, "And you must be Mikaela, we have heard a lot about you too". Mikaela was sure she could hear disguised laughter in Optimus's voice, and replied "Thank you, I think", before she turned to look at the yellow robot who was giving her what definitely looked like the robot equivalent of an innocent look. Raising her eyebrow at him, Mikaela couldn't quite hide the smile that crept over her lips as she saw the Camaro's optics glow at her.

"Whats cracking, little bitches?". Both Sam and Mikaela turned in time to see the Solstice do a somersault. "My first lieutenant. Designation Jazz".

"This looks like a cool place to kick it", Jazz replied before jumping back and landing on a rusted car parked nearby. Mikaela fought back her giggles, and Sam looked back at Optimus, "How'd you learn to talk like that".

"We've learned to speak Earth's languages through the world-wide web". A noise behind them made Optimus look up, "My weapons specialist, Ironhide".

"You feeling lucky.. punk". Sam whimpered when he saw the giant robot that had been the Topkick aiming two huge arm cannons at him, causing Optimus to tell Ironhide to go easy, but Mikaela laughed delightedly as she recognised the quote. Next up to be introduced was the Hummer, whom Optimus called Ratchet, and finally he got to the Camaro.

Mikaela laughed as she watched him bouncing on the spot, shadow boxing as Optimus formally introduced him, "Sam, you already know your guardian Bumblebee, as do you Mikaela". Again Mikaela heard the laughter in Optimus's voice, and she found herself blushing slightly as she gazed up at Bee, "That's your name? Bumblebee". Bee nodded and chirped shyly, causing not only Sam to cough back a laugh but Ironhide and Jazz to nudge each other, smirking as they did so. Sam recovered enough to look up at Bee himself, "So you're my guardian?". Bee continued to bounce for a second longer, a cheerful tune coming from his speakers as he did so, before nodding at Sam with an affirmative chirp. Mikaela then gazed at Bee for a second longer before looking up at Optimus, "If you guys can all speak, how come Bumblebee can't?".

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle". Mikaela turned as Ratchet answered the question for her, firing a laser at Bee's throat, "I'm still working on it". Bee coughed a couple of times before chirping angrily at Ratchet, thinking "I wish he'd warn me before he did that" to himself as he rubbed his throat. However as he saw Mikaela's concerned look, Bee chirped softly at her and was pleased when he was rewarded with a smile.

Mikaela then turned her attention back to Optimus, before asking him "Why are you here". Optimus looked down at Mikaela, and as he saw the look of protectiveness in her eyes as she flicked them towards Sam, he found himself realising why Bumblebee had fallen for the earthling. Her desire to protect the ones she loved was almost as strong as the one in Bee's spark.

"We are here looking for the All Spark, and we must find it before Megatron".

"Mega-what?", replied Sam, sounding confused. As Optimus fired a holographic image onto the floor, Sam and Mikaela somehow found themselves looking at the Autobots home planet of Cybertron. Sam let out an impressed whistle, as Optimus explained the story of the All Spark, the battle for Cybertron and just how Sam's grandfather fit into the scheme of things. As Sam confusedly asked how they knew about the glasses, Mikaela and Optimus both answered "e-Bay"; before Ratchet began to speak again, "If the Decepticons find the All-Spark first, they will use its power to transform Earths machines and build a new army".

"And the human race will be extinguished", added Optimus gravely, "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earths survival". Mikaela heard the sharp intake of breath from beside her, and turned to see Sam looking more than a little shell-shocked. As she nudged his side, Mikaela whispered to him, "Please tell me you still have those glasses?".

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Well everyone's here now, and even the rest of the family have twigged before Mikaela ;) Enjoy as always x **


	10. Glasses

Chapter 10- Glasses.

As the convoy of Autobots rolled down the quiet residential road that the Witwicky house was on, Bumblebee couldn't help but notice the tension that seemed to be coming from Sam. Voicing a curious chirp, Bee got Mikaela's attention, "Yes Bee". Trying to ignore the rush of warmth that flowed through him as Mikaela said his name, Bee chirped worriedly, and Mikaela flicked a gaze over at Sam, before returning her attention to Bee, "He's okay Bee. He's just trying to work out how we're gonna hide you guys from his parents, aren't you Sammy?". As Sam nodded distractedly, Bee once again marvelled at the way the two teens knew each other inside and out. However before he had anymore time to think about it they'd rolled up to the Witwicky residence. Rather than parking in the driveway, Bee pulled into a small alleyway beside the house, followed by the other Autobots. Sam took a deep breath, and got out of the car, turning to look at Mikaela, who was also getting out; "I need you to stay here, I need you to watch them, watch all of them". Mikaela looked at Sam, "Okay, I'll stay here, I'll watch them".

"I'll be five minutes okay. Just please keep them here?". Mikaela rolled her eyes at Sam, and by the impatient sound Bee made beside her, she was pretty sure he was rolling his optics too, "I'll do my best, but you need to hurry". Mikaela snuck round the corner of the building and watched as Sam ran across the lawn, and inhaled sharply as she not only heard the sound of Sam talking to his dad, but also the muted sounds of the five vehicles behind her transforming. Mikaela turned and looked at them all, "Guys this isn't going to help. How is he going to explain you lot ?". Optimus looked down at Mikaela, "Sorry Mikaela, but Sam needs to find those glasses as soon as possible, we do not have time to wait". Mikaela glared back up the Autobot leader, "I get that but you have to let him do this his way, he is going to freak if he see's you all like this, and as I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you, just stay where you are, please". Mikaela finished her speech and continued to glare up at Optimus, earning looks of approval from all the other Autobots, Bee chirping smugly as he comm-linked "Thats my girl" to the others.

"Fine I will wait for the five minutes Sam has asked for, but no longer". Optimus stayed in his bi-pedal mode as did the others, but they moved away from the street lights, blending in a little more with the shadows. Mikaela let out a sigh of relief, and turned to see Bumblebee crouched behind her, shaking with laughter, "What's so funny big guy?". Bee swallowed back the laughter and looked at Mikaela, before playing her voice clip back at her. Mikaelas eyebrows were about to settle in a frown, before she saw that Bee was smilimg at her, and his optics looked almost proud of her. Mikaela felt herself blushing once again, as she looked up at the yellow bot who seemed so fond of her, before thinking back to something she'd wanted to do from the very first time she'd seen him transform. As she felt her heart suddenly start to race, Mikaela looked up at Bee, and asked somewhat shyly, "Is it okay if I touch you?".

His spark soaring, Bee nodded his head almost as shyly, before reaching out his hand to meet Mikaelas far smaller one. The feel of her soft skin on his alt-mode felt good but this was so much better, Bee thought to himself as his spark blazed in response to Mikaelas touch, as she traced patterns over his skin. Mikaela herself was also enjoying it much more than she thought she would. She'd expected the metal to be cold to the touch but it was warm, and as she traced her fingers over it, she heard a contented chirp emit from Bee's speakers. Smiling up into his optics, Mikaela was unaware of herself making much the same noise as she curled into the large metal fingers that Bee had wrapped around her.

**oOoOo**

"Oh no. No no no, this is bad", whimpered Sam to himself as he saw the transformed Autobots in his back yard wreaking havoc on his parents newly renovated lawn. Looking round he could see no sign of Mikaela, or of Bumblebee; "Oh you have got to be kidding me", he muttered to himself as sure enough the two of them were still in the alleyway. However Sam felt himself smiling as he saw the look of complete contentment on Mikaelas face as she leant against the huge metal hand that was wrapped around her, before chuckling as he recalled the comment she'd made only a couple of days ago about a weakness for 'guys with tight abs and big arms', thinking to himself that in a strange kind of way Bee fit that profile. However at the sound of paving stones being crushed, Sam found himself breaking the spell as he yelled at Mikaela, "I thought you were meant to be watching them, not making googly eyes".

Mikaela jumped when she heard Sam's voice before blinking up at Bee with a soft smile on her face, "That was pretty good, big guy". Bee chirped softly in response, his optics glowing a much softer shade of blue, before quietly voicing _"My pleasure sweetheart"_. However as Sam's cries became all the more panicked after the sound of a large crash, followed by the sounds of Optimus apologising, Mikaela reluctantly moved away from the warmth of Bee's hand, and headed towards the house followed by a smiling Bee. When they got into sight of the others, Mikaela blushed as she caught Jazz giving Ironhide a high-five, "Told you our boy's got it baaaaaaaaad". Bee chirped embarrassedly at them, and before Mikaela got to give her reply she was confronted by Sam, "I said watch all of them... not just Bumblebee... look at the garden".

"Yeah well they seemed to be in a bit of a rush Sam, I held them off as long as I could". As Sam raised a sarcastic eyebrow, Mikaela continued to glare, "Oh get your mind out of the gutter, we were just talking". Before Sam could say anything else, they were interrupted by the sounds of Mojo barking furiously.

"Mojo, stop". Mojo, as usual, ignored the sound of Sam's voice and continued to bark at the large objects that shouldn't have been in the yard, before finding a new smell that hadn't been there before. Sam watched in horror as Mojo proceeded to treat the new smell with his usual tactic, "No. No, Mojo stop. Bad dog. Not on the robots". Mikaela bit back the laugh that bubbled in her throat as she looked at the combined faces of Sam, Mojo and Ironhide. Sam looked horrified, Ironhide didn't look any more pleased than Sam did and Mojo looked exceedingly pleased with himself. A small snort of laughter from behind her made her turn, and her own laughter almost escaped as she saw Bee and Jazz holding onto each other through their laughter, even Ratchet and Optimus were chuckling. As Ironhide shook his foot dangerously over Mojo's head, Sam ran over to rescue his dog, grabbing him before looking up into the unimpressed eyes of Ironhide, "Easy, easy. This is Mojo, he's a pet of mine". Sam stood his ground, still clinging to Mojo as Ironhide fired up his cannons, "You seem to have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate it?". Sam looked up at Ironhide, shaking his head furiously, as Mikaela came to stand beside him, "Put the guns away, Mojo's our Chihuahua. We love Chihuahua's don't we?". Mikaela shrugged indifferently as Sam looked to her for help, before Ironhide spoke again, "But he's leaked lubricant all over my foot". Sam proceeded to tell a completely unbothered Mojo he was a bad dog, as did Ironhide before he walked away, muttering about rust. Watching the large black 'bot, Mikaela chuckled as she saw both Bee and Jazz receive a none too gentle slap from the weapons specialist when he saw them still laughing. Hearing Bee's chirp of pain, followed by Jazz's exclamations, Mikaela looked over at Bee as she watched him rub the side of his head, and raised her eyebrows with a smile, indicating he'd deserved it for laughing. As she heard Bee's disgruntled chirp, she laughed quietly to herself, before turning back to watch Sam dodge a gauntlet of broken fountains, paving slabs and giant robots as he ran back indoors, though not before he issued her with another order to watch the Autobots.

**oOoOo**

As Sam rushed up the stairs to his bedroom, Optimus looked down at Mikaela, "Mikaela is there any way you can help Sam with the search for the glasses?". Mikaela shrugged as she gazed up at the Autobot leader, "I could but I can't just walk into his house, it might look a bit odd". Optimus seemed to think about this for a second before he called Bumblebee over to where he and Mikaela stood, "Bumblebee could you help Mikaela up to the window?". Bee chirped a response before holding his hand out flat in front of Mikaela, who looked up at Bee, her eyes momentarily flaring in panic before she heard Bee's quiet murmur of _"Trust me"_. Stepping into Bee's giant palm, Mikaela felt the same sense of security that she had earlier as he cupped her in his palm and lifted her to the window. As Bee felt her small frame resting in his palm, his spark was once again filled with the urge to protect her and keep her safe as best he could, as he knew his spark wouldn't survive if any harm came to his Mikaela.

"What are you doing?". Mikaela heard the panic in Sam's voice as he watched her climb through the window from her perch on Bee's palm, "And how come you're helping her, I thought you guys were meant to be on my side". Bee chirped apologetically at Sam, as Optimus leant down to another window, "Please hurry". Mikaela watched as Sam threw stuff round his room, "Where would they be Sam?".

"They're in the backpack, the backpack was here and now it's not". Mikaela sighed as yet more magazines flew into the air, and decided to start searching herself. She had just started looking through the boxes in the bottom of Sam's cupboard, when Sam yelled at her, "No not those boxes". Mikaela raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that where the 'Busty Beauty's' live now?". Sam flushed bright red and was on the verge of replying before he looked out of his window and let out a moan. Mikaela joined him at the window and couldn't help the laughter that flowed out of her, as she saw the Autobots had transformed and were now parked on the lawn, somehow giving off an air of innocence. "How is this hiding?", moaned Sam before he went back to searching.

A few moments later Optimus was back at the window, "Sam, we must have those glasses soon". Mikaela thought she saw Optimus actually hold his head in despair as Sam babbled at him, "Please just try to find them". Sam nodded in agreement before asking Optimus to just try and keep the noise down. Optimus called out an order to fall back and Sam sighed with relief as he seemed to finally have a grip on the situation, all he needed now as the glasses. However his belief was soon shattered as what felt like a small earthquake shook the house to its foundations and the lights suddenly went out, and he heard his parents voices downstairs. Mikaela felt her way over to the window and looking out, saw Ratchet tangled in the electric cables. Looking over at Bumblebee, who yet again was shaking with laughter, albeit silent this time, Mikaela shouted as loudly as she dared "Is he okay?". Bee looked up at the sound of Mikaelas voice and smiled back at her, his optics dancing with laughter, _"He's fine... says it tingles"_. Mikaela turned to share the joke with Sam but saw a look of panic on his face that was more intense than any she'd seen on his face through the entire day, "Sam whats up?".

"My parents.. I can hear them coming up the stairs".

**oOoOo **

**A/N: Our girl is beginning to realise, finally :)  
**


	11. Caught

Chapter 11- Caught.

"Sam what are you doing in there?".

"We can hear voices".

Sam shared a stressed look with Mikaela, before crossing back to the window where he was almost blinded by the bright light that Ratchet was shining into his room, "Okay. Okay, you need to tell him to switch it off". Sam then spun round as he heard his parents knocking on his bedroom door, and as he heard his dad begin to count, he shared one last pleading look with Optimus, before turning to Mikaela, "You need to hide too". Mikaela looked back at Sam, "Where?"

"I don't know but Dad's almost to three, and I only have til he gets to one". Mikaela heard the plea in Sam's voice, and quickly gave him a hug which he returned gratefully before hurrying across the room to hide half under his desk, hoping the darkness would keep her hidden. Sam threw her a grateful look, before crossing to his door and opening it, "Hey whats up, whats with all the shouting? And whats with the bat?"

"We heard you talking to someone". Sam looked at his dad, "I'm talking to you". Mikaela was unable to hear his fathers response, but she chuckled quietly as she heard his mom questioning him why he was so dirty and sweaty, 'You wouldn't believe him if he told you' she thought to herself.

She then heard the door bang open and as she heard Sams dad enter the room, she tried to push herself further under the desk. Breathing quietly, Mikaela listened as Sam tried desperately to get his parents back out of his room, and almost choked on her laughter as she heard Sam's horrified answer of no when his mom asked him if he'd been masturbating. Mikaela shook with her stifled laughter as she listened to Judy Witwicky, ignoring both the pleas of Sam and her husband to stop, carry on regardless, and she found herself thinking that it was quite clear where Sam got his scatty nature from. Mikaela then heard Sam's sharp intake of breath, and found herself doing the same as she watched the legs of Ron Witwicky walk towards the windows.

**oOoOo**

Bumblebee heard Optimus's hurried order to move away from the windows when he'd sighted the senior earthling headed towards the window. Being the smallest, Bee was quickly able to hide himself under the roof that was by the front of the house, but as he looked over to the others, Bee smiled to himself as he saw they were finding it harder to hide. Optimus had to hide himself back against the house as a small flashlight beam almost shone into his eyes, however this caused the house to shake in protest once more. As Bee listened to the panicked shouts from inside the house, he found himself feeling a little sorry for Sam, and as he looked over at Ironhide, Bee definitely shared Sam's pain at the overbearing 'parent'. As Sam's dad actually leant out of the window, Bee chuckled as he watched Jazz duck down under the window just in time, and when Jazz heard Bee's chuckles, he just glared at Bee unable to voice his annoyance at Bee's amusement, however Jazz soon had cause to laugh at Bee as he almost got his doors tangled in the lights that hung down form the low roof.

As the Autobots listened to Sam's dad bemoaning the state of his yard, Ironhide's patience was finally wearing thin, "The parents are very irritating. Can I take them out?". As Optimus rebuked the weapons specialist, Bee also let out a stream of angry chirps, causing Ironhide to gaze over at the yellow bot with raised eyebrows, "Oh would you really youngling?". Bee chirped at Ironhide, the determination clear in his blue optics that yes he really would go through with his threat if as much as a hair was harmed on Sam's head. Ironhide gazed at Bee a second longer, and for once Bee refused to back down, and it was at that moment Ironhide realised that it wasn't only Sam that Bee was so willing to protect, the girl was just as important to his youngling. Retracting his cannons, Ironhide apologised to Optimus and also to Bumblebee who was still giving him a scorching look, "It's okay youngling, I was just getting impatient". As Bee chirped back at him, Ironhide chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. You aren't that brave yet".

**oOoOo**

When they'd recovered from the 'aftershock', Ron and Judy soon returned to the questioning of their son. "But we heard voices". As Mikaela heard Sam's mom question him once more about the voices, she decided she couldn't let Sam take the flak alone any longer, and stood up from her hiding place, ignoring the look of panic on Sam's face as she did so, "Hi. Er, Sam was talking to me, school project and all'.

"Mikaela, well we haven't seen you since forever. Haven't you grown up to be a beauty?". Mikaela blushed embarrassedly, and the blush only intensified as she watched Ron awkwardly try to share a high five with Sam, before Judy poked him in the ribs, "She is gorgeous Sammy". Mikaela smiled as she heard Sam's mumble of "She's in the room Mom, she can hear you", before thanking Judy with a smile. Judy then gave an embarrassed laugh of her own, "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion there..". Thinking it was almost like listening to Sam sometimes, Mikaela just laughed it off and was about to reply to Judy before Sam interrupted, "Mom have you seen my rucksack?".

Confused by Sam's sudden question, Judy looked at him puzzled, "You left it downstairs in the kitchen, why?". Without answering Sam rushed past her, finally seeing an end in sight to the glasses hunt. Mikaela however stayed a little longer, "It's okay he needed his rucksack for the school project we're working on. He's getting a little stressed over it". Judy shared a sympathetic look with Mikaela, "Sammy does tend to get a little stressy over things, I'm so glad he still has you to help him through". Mikaela smiled back at Judy, before flicking a quick sideways glance towards the window where she knew the Autobots were hiding, before answering, "Yeah he's got some great friends to look after him right now". Before Judy could grill Mikaela any further, Sam yelled from downstairs, "I've got them", and Mikaela sighed with relief as she headed towards the stairs, before sharing one last glance with Judy and a bemused Ron, "What can I say its a really important school project".

**oOoOo**

"Optimus, we have a problem. I'm picking up several SUV's heading this way and I think the earthlings they contain mean trouble". Optimus shared a troubled look with Ratchet, who looked back at Optimus just as worriedly, "I think our arrival may have been noticed by more than just the boy". Optimus nodded slowly, "I was afraid of this. Autobots we need to fall back". Bumblebee spun round quickly to look at Optimus, a questioning chirp coming from his vocaliser as he heard the words 'fall back'. Optimus looked at his youngest soldier, "Bumblebee, we must leave. Our arrival has been noticed and it will not end well if we are found here". Bee looked at Optimus, his thoughts in turmoil at the thought of leaving Sam to whatever danger was heading towards them; however that was nothing compared to the jolt that went through his spark as he realised he would have to leave Mikaela too. Bumblebee looked at Optimus and sent a message through his comm-link to his leader, "Optimus I can't leave them. I'm supposed to be guarding Sam, how can I do that if I'm not here". Optimus looked at the young Autobot with sympathy, "I appreciate that Bumblebee, but we must go. We will follow Sam when the trail is clear of those who are looking for him". Optimus looked at Bumblebee carefully, and on seeing the pained look in his optics; Optimus realised that it was not only Sam that Bumblebee was concerned for, it seemed the girl had claimed a piece of Bumblebees spark too, "Mikaela will be safe with Sam. I have watched the two together and they will be okay, I am sure of it". Bumblebee looked at Optimus, and Optimus was surprised at the fierce glow of Bumblebees optics as he replied "They had better be" through the comm-link, before reluctantly changing back to his alt-mode. Quietly pulling away from the Witwicky household, the Autobots left to a safer spot, but as he followed the others, Bumblebee couldn't help feeling he still needed to be there protecting Sam, and more importantly his Mikaela.

**oOoOo**

"Yes, got them". Sam held the glasses up at Mikaela triumphantly, and Mikaela grinned back at him, "Great, all we need to do now is go give them to the big guys outside". Mikaela was actually looking forward to getting back outside with Bee, and a small smile crossed her face as she thought back to the moment earlier when they'd touched hands; 'It was kinda cute', she thought to herself before she was nudged out of her thoughts by the doorbell ringing. She looked at Sam puzzledly, a random thought of Optimus ringing the doorbell making her smile to herself again, and when she saw the smile on Sam's face she knew he was thinking the same thing as they both watched Ron cross to the front door and open it.

"Ronald Wickity?".

Ron looked at the tall thin man that was stood grinning at him in a slightly maniacal way, and closed the door slightly before answering, "Its are you?". The man flashed a badge at Ron, "The name's Simmons. Sector Seven". As Ron had a badge flashed at him, he continued to look confused, especially when Simmons questioned him about Archibald Witwicky, before barging past him to begin looking round the house. From in the kitchen, Sam and Mikaela suddenly saw several men in white suits moving around the garden, as did Judy who proceeded to let them know she was unhappy of their treatment of her roses. Sam shared a panicked look with Mikaela which only increased when he saw the man questioning his dad, and when he heard the word's 'stolen car report', Sam's heart sank. Sharing a worried look with Mikaela they walked through to the lounge, just in time to see one of the now numerous men in black suits shining a light into Judy's eyes and asking her if she'd recently felt any "flu-like symptoms".

"What is this?". Simmons turned and faced Sam with the same slightly crazy smile he'd used earlier, "How you doing son?. Is your name Sam?". Sam nodded nervously, much to Mikaelas annoyance, 'First rule of official looking guys Sam, never give them your name', she thought to herself as she eyed the older man with a look of distrust. Simmons then advanced towards them, "Well I'm going to need you to come with us". At this Ron and Judy sprung into action, and stood protectively in front of both the teens, "You are not taking my son, or his friend anywhere. I'm gonna call the cops as there's something fishy going on here". Simmons lost the crazy friendly look and it was replaced by a much sterner look, "Well sir there is something fishy about you, your son, the girl and your little Taco Bell dog, this whole operation here, and its my job to get to the bottom of it". Ron looked at Simmons with confusion, "What operation?".

"That's what we're going to find out sir". As another agent moved over to stand beside Simmons, Mikaela felt a sense of foreboding when she saw the small cylindrical device in his hand, and heard him say something to Simmons about 'direct contact'. Passing the device to Simmons, she realised it was emitting a low humming noise which as Simmons waved it over her and Sam, raised to a loud frantic beeping. Simmons smiled at them with a sense of satisfaction, "Fourteen rad. Bingo. Tag 'm and bag em".

Seconds later, Sam and Mikaela found themselves being marched over to one of the waiting SUV's outside the house. As Mikaela heard Ron shout at them to 'not say a word', she quickly looked around for any sign of the Autobots, and more specifically Bumblebee. As she saw no sign of any of them, her heart sank, and as she looked out of the darkened windows she found herself fighting back the tears at the thought of anything happening to her Bee.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Hope you like this one, it felt a bit awkward to write as there's so much to fit in. Mikaela's sub conscience has realised how she feels about Bee so not long now til the light bulb comes on for her ;) **

**My apologies for the late update as on holiday for our first wedding anniversary.. luckily the hotel has wi-fi ;)  
**

**Enjoy as always xx **


	12. Lost

Chapter 12- Lost.

When they had left the Witwicky house, the Autobots had driven to a slightly quieter street, before transforming back to their bi-pedal selves, and from there they had been able to watch the Witwicky house being invaded by the Sector Seven agents that Ratchet had picked up. Bumblebee had felt the sense of worry creep into his spark as soon as he'd watched the agents enter the house and swarm around it, and when he had seen Sam and Mikaela being dragged from the house by the agents, it had escalated to full-blown panic. Both Ironhide and Ratchet had been hard pressed to hold the younger 'bot as he struggled against them, chirping furiously. However it was Ironhide that had finally calmed Bee slightly by telling him, in a far softer voice than many thought the weapons specialist capable of, that "You will be no good to your femme if you go after her now youngling. Just have patience, Optimus will have a plan to help the sparklings, I promise".

However despite Ironhides faith in Optimus, it had still taken every ounce of strength Bumblebee had in his spark not to transform back down to his alt-mode there and then as he'd watched the earthlings in the dark clothes push Sam and Mikaela roughly into the lead SUV, and race after it as it had sped away down the road; and as he watched the tailights disappear into the night with concerned optics, Bumblebee promised to himself that from now on whatever the cost he would keep Sam and Mikaela safe, no matter what his orders were.

**oOoOo**

Meanwhile the black SUV's and their occupants swept through the dark streets of Tranquility. In the rear of the lead vehicle, Mikaela was still thinking about Bumblebee, wondering concernedly where he was; and Sam was doing his utmost not to freak out. However Sam couldn't help the squeak of panic that emerged from his lips as he saw Simmons holding up a plastic bag that held something that looked suspiciously like his mobile, that Sam suddenly realised with a jolt he'd dropped in the warehouse yard the first night he'd seen Bumblebee. Mikaela heard the squeak and looked over at Sam, before whispering to him "Whats up?". Simmons turned slightly but the two teens had been honing their whispering skills for years. Sam looked at Mikaela, "He's got my phone. I sent you that message when I first saw Bee, and took pictures of him. I must have dropped it in the yard of the warehouse in my panic to get away". Mikaela saw the dejected look in Sam's eyes, knowing full well Sam would be blaming himself for the situation especially if anything had happened to Bumblebee, or the others; "Sam, I'm sure these fruit loops had their eyes on our guys long before you found Bee".Sam smiled crookedly at Mikaela, "I guess". Mikaela then continued, "And I'm pretty sure our big guy and the others are okay". Sam looked at Mikaela and squeezed her hand as he heard the wobble in her voice, "Bee will be fine, 'Kaela". Gazing gratefully at Sam, Mikaela returned his smile, "Thanks Sammy".

However their whispering was soon interrupted by the sound of Simmons' voice from the front of the SUV, "So LadiesMan Two-Seventeen, that is your e-Bay user name isn't it". Both Sam and Mikaela felt identical sinking sensations in their stomachs as Sam's e-Bay account was mentioned again. Before he answered Simmons, Sam leant over to Mikaela and whispered in her ear, "Next time I need some quick cash, I'm selling my organs"; before looking at Simmons, and replying as innocently as he could, "Yeah but it was a typo, you know. Never got round to changing it". Simmons looked at him for a second before holding Sam's now slightly battered phone in his hand. Sam hoped and prayed that the phone wouldn't be working when he saw the crack on the screen, but that hope was soon crushed as his panicked voice filled the car. Sam shared a defeated glance at Mikaela, as Simmons looked at them with a triumphant smile before asking "Is that you?".

"Yup that sounds like a LadiesMan alright", Mikaela said with the faintest trace of sarcasm in her voice. Simmons looked at her briefly, before turning his attention back to Sam, "Last night at the police station, you informed the officer that it had.. _transformed_. Enlighten me". Sam and Mikaela shared a swift glance at each other as they saw the determined look on Simmons' face, and Sam looked back at Simmons with what he hoped was an expression of confused innocence, "That's not what I said at all, this has been like a total misunderstanding. I told the officer that my car had been stolen". Mikaela nodded encouragingly, as Simmons raised an eyebrow and commented "Really". Sam continued his story, "Yeah it was stolen from me, but its okay as its back now. It came back". Mikaela swung her head round, as did Simmons. Fixing Sam with an icy stare, Mikaela then turned to look at Simmons with a completely fake smile on her face, "Well not by itself obviously, as cars don't do that. That would be crazy". Mikaela then began to chuckle in a 'as if' manner, with Simmons and Sam joining in.

The fake laughter filled the car for a couple of minutes, before Simmons stopped suddenly and turned his full attention to both the teens, "So what do you kids know about aliens?". Sam stopped laughing a little too quickly for Mikaela's comfort and looked back at Simmons, "What like Martians, like ET? There's no such thing". Mikaela nodded in agreement, "It's just an urban legend", sounding more confident than she felt. Simmons gazed at them for a moment longer before pulling out his badge, "You know this is a 'can do whatever I want and get away with it' badge". Mikaela felt Sam's sharp intake of breath as Simmons continued with, "I'm gonna lock you up forever", and as she saw the panicked look in Sam's eyes compared to the almost gleeful look in Simmons' eyes, something inside her snapped. Nobody was going to bully her best friend, secret government agent or not, she'd made that promise years ago; and Mikaela fixed Simmons with a cold stare, "Look take no notice of him Sam. He's just pissy as he's gotta get back to guarding the mall".

"You in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up". Mikaela felt her head spin for a second as she heard Sams sharp intake of breath, hurriedly replying it was nothing, before fixing Simmons with a look of pure loathing, when he filled a now confused Sam in on the rest of the stories details; "Grand theft auto, that was nothing". As Sam looked at Mikaela questioningly, she looked down at the floor before she quietly replied, "You know those cars I told you I helped my dad with, that he taught me to fix, well they weren't always his. We couldn't always afford a babysitter so he had to take me along with him".

"She's got her own juvy record to prove it". As Simmons continued to rant on, neither he or his driver were aware of the small device that had gone off so loudly when passed over Sam and Mikaela, now almost going crazy. However Sam had noticed it, and nudged a still down hearted Mikaela. As she lifted her eyes to meet Sam's, Sam smiled at her reassuringly, "It just means my best friend got even more bad ass than I thought she was". Mikaela looked at Sam and although the smile she gave him was on the reserved side, to Sam it was thanks enough. As she too noticed the instruments going crazy, her timid smile turned into a beam of real joy, and the look was reflected on Sam's face as they both had the distinct feeling the rescue cavalry were very much on their way.

oOoOo

Bumblebee felt his whole spark fill with relief as Optimus finally informed him over the comm-link that the SUV's had been located. The hour that had passed when he'd not known where Sam or Mikaela were, had been the longest of his life ever, and when his optics finally saw the SUV they were in for himself, Bee finally felt his shredded nerves calming a little. As he watched a transformed Optimus stop the lead vehicle with a strategically placed foot, Bee and the others quickly transformed into their bi-pedal modes too. By this time several of the other SUV's were slowing to a stop, a couple of them had crashed into each other as the drivers had been blinded by the lights all the Autobots had fired at them, and Optimus had hold of the lead vehicle by its roof, though only for a moment before he pulled the roof off and allowed the car to bounce back onto the road. Bumblebee was relieved to see Sam and Mikaela in the back seat of the SUV, and as he heard Sam telling the still squealing agents in the front of the car that they were in serious trouble now, Bee allowed a sigh to escape. Sam quickly grinned up at his guardian, which Bee returned with a happy chirp, before Sam continued speaking by introducing Optimus in a very satisfied tone of voice, "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet my friend. Optimus Prime". Optimus then warned the agent that seemed to be in charge in a serious tone, that "taking the children had been a bad idea", which was confirmed by the unnoticed nodding of Ratchet, Jazz and Ironhide, the latter looking pointedly at Bumblebee with raised eyebrows. Bee shrugged as he looked over at the other 'bots before he focused his optics on his girl, who was still sat in the SUV next to Sam, chirping at her concernedly. Mikaela looked up and when she saw Bumblebee's bright blue optics gazing at her, and heard his concerned chirping, she felt her heart do an excited flip as she looked back up at him, "Hey big guy, you miss me?". Bee chirped quietly at her, watching as she quickly hopped out of the ruined SUV and raced over to him, her face alight with a smile that was all for Bee. Kneeling down just as Mikaela reached him, the blue of his optics somehow intensified as his radio flared into life just loud enough for Mikaela to hear, _"More than you'd know sweetheart... I thought I'd lost you"_. Mikaela felt her heart swell at Bee's words as she whispered back "I thought I'd lost you too big guy". Bee gently stroked the side of her face with a huge finger and Mikaela felt herself shiver contentedly. It was at that moment as she gazed back at Bee that her head finally caught up with what her heart had been telling her for several hours, and Mikaela felt her heart begin to beat in double time. Somehow she'd well and truly fallen for the big yellow 'bot, and although her head was screaming at her that she'd gone crazy, her heart knew that it was so very, very right. Bee noticed the faraway look in Mikaela's eyes, and chirped a question at her quietly. Mikaela gazed up at her 'bot, a smile spreading across her face as she reached up and placed a hand on Bee's face, chuckling as he almost purred in response to the touch of her hand, before meeting his bright blue optics with her own blue eyes, "I'm fine big guy, in fact I'm feeling just great thanks to you". Bee looked at her, his spark quietly flaring as he saw the look in Mikaelas eyes, before his radio flared once again and Mikaela heard an old rock song playing _"..baby let the moment take your heart away...have you ever wanted someone so bad.. have you ever wanted someone you just couldn't have.."_. Mikaela heard the words and when she saw the look in Bumblebee's optics; in that moment she knew that, crazy or not, her heart was lost to the 'bot in front of her. Slowly tracing her familiar patterns on the side of his face, Mikaela met Bee's optics again and as he heard her reply, "If you want me, I'm all yours big guy", in a soft but very certain tone of voice, Bumblebee felt his spark almost explode with joy as his Mikaela gently kissed the tip of his finger before she shyly smiled up at him.

**oOoOo**

Both Optimus and Sam had watched Bumblebee chirp concernedly to Mikaela, and they'd shared a smile with each other when Mikaela had run straight to Bee. Optimus chose not to reproach the young scout as he'd been well aware of how much being away from Mikaela had hurt the younger Autobot, and Optimus was sure that even if an army of Decepticons descended upon them, Bumblebee would have ignored them. Looking out of the corner of his optics and sharing a wry smile with Ironhide, who was looking at Optimus with an 'I told you so' kind of look, Optimus quickly looked back over at Bee before turning his attention to the agent in front of him, who had now regained a sense of balance within himself, and seemed completely unfazed by the sight of the Autobots. The other agents around him however did not share the same sense of calm, and as they drew their weapons, Optimus just looked over at Jazz, "Relieve them of their weapons". Sam watched as Jazz activated a magnetic field, causing all the agents weapons to sail towards him and stick themselves to his metal skin. Sam couldn't help the exclamation of "Cool" that escaped his lips and Jazz grinned back at Sam, "Pretty cool huh?". Sam nodded enthusiastically, before he laughed out loud when he heard several of the agents whimpering when faced with Ironhide's arm canons charged and ready to fire.

Simmons finally regained his ability to speak as he waved slowly at Optimus, "Hi there". Optimus leant down to look at Simmons, "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?". Simmons faltered slightly as he looked into the narrowed and very pissed blue optics of the giant red and blue robot, "Uh yeah. Look there are certain S7 protocols that need to be observed here. I'm not authorised to communicate with you, except to tell you that I can't communicate with you". As Optimus thundered "Get out of the car" at Simmons and his driver, Sam turned round as he heard Mikaelas soft chuckle in response to a chirp from Bee, and saw that Bumblebee was now moving nearer to him and the other 'bots. Sam looked confused for a second as he was unable to see Mikaela, however as he heard her calling his name, Sam laughed as he saw her sitting up on Bee's shoulder. Bee reached where Sam was standing and knelt next to him as he had done with Mikaela earlier, allowing Sam to meet his optics as he chirped at him. Sam patted Bee on the arm, "Its okay Bee, I'm fine. Really". As Sam nodded up at Mikaela, he grinned back at Bee, "Guess you're okay now too". Bee nodded,_ "I'm good... I got my girl"_. Sam laughed as he saw the blush on Mikaelas cheeks as she climbed down to stand beside Sam, "Guess the girl got her 'bot too". Mikaela slapped Sam lightly on the arm but her smile said it all as she looked up at Bee, "I guess so".

Mikaela then stood by Sam as he confronted Simmons, "What is Sector Seven? And where did you take my parents? Answer me". Simmons looked back at Sam and answered defiantly, "I'm the one who asks the questions, not you young man". Mikaela then spoke, her tone of voice alerting Bee to the fact Mikaela seriously disliked this earthling for some reason, "So what do you know about our guys here?".

"I am not at liberty to answer that question". Sam reached into Simmons' pocket and removed his badge, ignoring Simmons' protestations as Sam held it up, "Do what you like and get away with it badge huh. We want to know where Sector Seven is" Simmons looked at both the teens and glared at them furiously, especially Mikaela who was grinning broadly at Sam's newly found confidence, before answering "Wouldn't you like to know?". Bumblebee saw the glare the grey haired earthling was giving his charges and felt a mischievous urge surge through his spark. Next thing Simmons knew he was being drenched in lubricant that Bee was spraying over him, causing Sam and Mikaela to burst into delighted laughter, before Optimus gently rebuked Bee. Mikaela grinned up at Bee, who's innocent chirp did not match the smile on his face, "Nice one big guy".

oOoOo

A few seconds later, all the agents were joined together by their handcuffs, and only Simmons was left standing. Mikaela stood in front of him and met his glare with one of her own, grinning to herself as an idea crossed her mind. Sam and Bumblebee saw the grin on her face and shared a puzzled look as Mikaela demanded that Simmons remove his suit. As Simmons questioned why, Mikaela replied in a very firm tone of voice, "For threatening my dad, you jerk". Bumblebee chirped at Sam, who quickly filled him in, and then wished he hadn't when he saw the battle light fill Bee's optics as the yellow 'bot glared at Simmons, the agent already pissing Bee off as he ranted at Mikaela. Sam hurriedly laid a hand on Bee's leg, "It's okay Bee, Mikaela will deal with it, just watch". Bee chirped crossly, but as he watched Mikaela handcuffing Simmons to the lamp-post with a smile, Simmons clad only in his underwear; Bumblebee felt his spark dance with joy. However his joy was short-lived as he heard Ratchet shout, "Optimus we have incoming".

The Autobots, Sam and Mikaela all looked up worriedly as they heard the sound of approaching sirens and rotor blades. Ironhide blasted a pulse of energy from his cannon onto the road, which slowed the approaching vehicles by shredding their tyres. Optimus looked round at the others, "I will keep Sam and Mikaela with me, you all need to roll out and get to safety". He was unsurprised when he heard Bumblebees angry chirp, and he looked over at him; "Bumblebee, I will keep them safe". Bee continued to chirp and chatter in Cybertronian at Optimus, until Mikaela crossed over to Bee, "Bee listen to me. I need you to go and keep yourself safe". Bee leant down and chirped at her sadly, _"I don't want to lose you"_. Mikaela reached up and rested a hand on his face, "I know, but Optimus and Sam will keep me safe, won't you?". Optimus nodded, and Sam crossed over to stand beside Mikaela, "I promise Bee". Bee chirped at them both before reluctantly transforming back down to his alt-mode, however before he drove off, Mikaela ran her hand down his shiny bodywork, "Stay safe for me too big guy".

As she watched Bumblebee drive away, Mikaela felt a lump lodge in her throat and found sudden tears springing to her eyes. "Bumblebee will be fine Mikaela. He is well-trained in looking after himself and has done so on more than one occasion". Mikaela looked up at Optimus through her tears, "He'd better be, or I will find a way to make you suffer. A pissed mechanic is never good". Despite the seriousness of the situation, Optimus chuckled "Bumblebee has chosen well, Mikaela", before he picked up the two teens, Sam yelping with fright as he was raised into the air. Optimus waited until they were settled on his shoulder, before he began running. Sam and Mikaela clung on as Optimus ran through the streets, followed by the pursuing helicopters. Unable to shake them off with speed, Optimus switched to stealth and hid himself underneath a wide metal bridge over an old drainage channel. Sam and Mikaela finally let out the breaths they had held during the chase, "Did we lose them?". Optimus shook his head, "I fear not, but this may give us some time to regain our breath".

**oOoOo**

Bumblebee however, had been unable to leave Mikaela, or Sam, and as he raced back towards where he had seen Optimus hide himself, Bee felt his spark jumping uneasily within his chest. It was nothing however, compared to the leap it gave when he heard Mikaela's scream of terror. Quickly scanning with his optics, Bee saw Mikaela desperately trying to hold onto Sam's hand, and gunned his engine to speed towards the bridge.

"Please Sam, you promised. Please don't let me fall". Sam looked down at Mikaela, and when he saw the fear in her wide blue eyes, he put all he had left into holding her as best he could. In spite of his best efforts, Sam's own tired muscles finally gave up and as the second helicopter passed under the bridge, he kept hold of Mikaela but lost his grip on Optimus. His own shout of fear echoed Mikaela's as they fell towards the ground, Optimus swung himself down to try to catch the teens on his foot, but that just slowed their fall, it didn't stop them and they both prepared themselves for the impact of the ground.

However the hard impact of the concrete never came as they were caught by Bumblebees gentle hands as he somersaulted before skidding to a stop, wincing as he felt the concrete scuffing against his skin. However every single scuff was worth it when he saw Mikaela and Sam safe in his grasp, even though Sam was still screaming. Mikaela looked at Bee gratefully as she inhaled some much-needed breaths, before shouting at Sam. Sam screamed for a second longer before stopping abruptly when he realised he hadn't turned into a smear on the ground, and he too looked at Bee with gratitude, "You are the best guardian ever. I mean that". Bee chirped happily at Sam, before turning his optics back to a now much calmer Mikaela, _"Are you okay? I saw you fall... had to save you"_. Mikaela smiled up at her knight in shining yellow armour, "I'm very glad you did, big guy". Bee smiled as he watched her climb off his hand, and chuckled as he watched Sam do the same with slightly wobbly legs. Sam looked back at Bee and was about to reply when suddenly a helicopter seemed to appear from nowhere and fired what seemed like a harpoon with a metal cable attached to it at Bee.

Bee tried his best to avoid the incoming object but as he turned, another harpoon flew towards him and he chirped loudly in pain as he felt it pierce his armour. As he spun round to try to dislodge it, more were fired and Bee could only try to ignore the agony it was causing his circuits. As the metal cables wrapped themselves round him due to his frantic spinning, Bee heard Mikaelas shouts of distress, "Leave him alone, can't you see it's hurting him. Just stop it". Bee tried to chirp at her that he'd be okay but all that came from his vocaliser were more chirps of agony. Finally the cables proved too much for him, and Bee felt himself collapse to the floor. Mikaela watched as Bee tumbled to the ground, and broke free of the agent that had tried to hold her when Bee had first chirped in pain. Another tried to stop her but Sam flattened him with a swift punch. Mikaela looked at Sam briefly, the surprise clear in her eyes. Sam grinned at her, "You taught me that. Now go help Bee if you can". Mikaela sprinted towards Bee, but upon reaching him she realised there was no way she could free him. Mikaela reached up to stroke Bee's cheek, uncaring of the tears that rolled down her face as she heard the low chirp of pain as Bee did his best to meet her gaze. He tried to talk to her through his radio but that circuit had already switched off, so he chirped softly at her and managed to move his head so it rubbed against her palm. Mikaela sniffed back her tears, "Come on big guy, you have to get up. Please". Bee tried but it hurt far too much and as more agents swarmed towards them, he knew he was in real trouble. When he felt the freezing cold spray hit him, Bee shuddered and let out several loud streams of pained chirps, his optics slowly dimming as the pain shot through his spark; and as he stilled, Bee found himself thinking sadly that he couldn't keep his promise to Mikaela, that he would stay safe.

"Stop please, he won't hurt you. Just leave him alone". Mikaela screamed loudly at the agents but nobody took any notice, they just kept advancing and Mikaela felt the spray cooling her own body too. As she shuddered with cold, she looked at Bee who had almost stopped struggling, but agonised chirps were still coming from him at regular intervals, and as Mikaela saw the pained, scared look Bumblebee gave her before his optics dimmed, one of the agents grabbed her cold body dragging her away, and she felt her tears fall even harder. As she was bundled into a waiting SUV, Mikaela saw Simmons standing nearby, grinning triumphantly. However she couldn't find the will to even say a word to the smug looking agent, and just sat next to Sam in silence as they both watched a now still Bee being wrapped in cargo netting before being transported away into the night. When the helicopters and Bumblebee were out of sight, Mikaela was unable to stop the shakes that took over her body. Sam wrapped her in his coat and pulled her into a hug. However as Mikaela thought of the missing warmth of Bee's hands, yet more sobs escaped from her and even though Sam did his best to comfort her, Mikaela was sure she could feel her heart breaking as she realised she had lost her love, her Bee.

**oOoOo **

**A/N: Well this chapter has its ups and downs doesn't it ?!. I hope you liked Mikaela's moment of realisation, but poor, poor Bee at the end. I haven't gone into major detail of Bee's capture (it makes me wanna cry every time) but I think it works the way I've done it. Anyway enjoy... oooh and had a lovely holiday, so normal service should be resumed shortly with the updates :) x**


	13. Questions

Chapter 13- Questions

As the last helicopters were leaving, taking Bumblebee with them; Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz had all returned to the bridge. As they quickly transformed in the shadows of the bridge, Jazz began to climb down, "Hang back, let me check it out". As he climbed down, Optimus slowly climbed down from under the bridge, and as he heard Jazz question him about helping Bumblebee, Optimus felt the heaviness in his spark increase as he slowly and sadly replied, "There is no way of helping Bumblebee without harming the humans". Ironhide then placed himself in front of Optimus, his blue eyes glowing fiercely, "The humans do not seem bothered about hurting Bumblebee. We can't just leave him Optimus, we have to help him". Optimus heard the unsaid plea in Ironhides deep voice, and he knew his decision to allow the humans to take the young 'bot would hurt the gruff weapons specialist the most, "We have to let the humans go, old friend. Bumblebee knew the risks when he chose to help Sam and Mikaela".

"So what that means we just let him get dragged away like a piece of scrap metal. It's not right, we have to help him". Optimus looked back at Ironhide, knowing that the large 'bot would not rest until he had the answer he wanted, "Easy Ironhide. We will track where they took Bumblebee, and work out a plan from there". Jazz looked over at Optimus and Ironhide, "But what about Sam and Mikaela? We can't leave them either". Optimus looked at Jazz, "We can only hope that the agents keep the sparklings with Bumblebee, which I think they will". Optimus then walked away from the others to where a small metal object was glinting in the reflection of his lights. Bending down he picked up what he realised were the all important glasses with gentle fingers; 'Sam must have dropped them when he fell', Optimus thought to himself as he held them up to the light. However as he looked at the glasses, that were so small yet so important, Optimus could only hope he and the other 'bots had protected the secrets they held, as that was the only reason the glasses would be worth the pain they had already caused to those lives that had become intertwined because of them.

**oOoOo**

On the drive to the government facility they had been transported to, the toll on their emotions and tired bodies, had finally proved too much for both Sam and Mikaela, both of them falling into an exhausted slumber; and when they awoke, dawn was breaking over a busy airfield. Mikaela instantly looked around as she climbed out of the SUV, wincing as her legs and other joints protested, as the aches and pains from the night before combined with the long car journey. She felt her heart sink though when her search showed no sign of Bumblebee, and once again she could hear his pain filled chirps ring through her head. Closing her eyes to try to fight back the tears, she felt Sam squeeze her hand, "We will find him Mikaela. Somehow. I'm not gonna let the only guy who has ever treated you the way you deserve to be treated get away that easily". Mikaela felt a small smile cross her lips as she saw the determined look in Sam's eyes, and squeezed his hand back gratefully, "Thanks Sam". As Sam pulled her into a hug, Mikaela leant back and looked at Sam questioningly, "So let me get this straight. Every normal guy I've ever dated, you've had a problem with, but I fall in love with a giant robot and that you're fine with?".

"They were all jerks. Bee isn't. Simple as that". In Sam's mind, it really was that simple. Okay it was slightly bizarre but Bumblebee was definitely several steps up the evolution ladder from the usual guys Mikaela dated, and even before Bee's heroics; Sam would have laid money on Bee protecting Mikaela to the last, which is what his best friend needed. Mikaela continued to gaze at Sam with a sense of wonderment as yet again her best friend continued to surprise her. Still holding hands, Sam and Mikaela warily followed the agent that was directing them towards a waiting helicopter, both feeling a very definite sense of mistrust as they listened to the agents reassurances that they would be safe. Sam climbed into the helicopter, followed by Mikaela; as they got seated and strapped in, Sam noticed the blonde haired girl sitting opposite them, whispering furiously to the guy sat beside her. Sam smiled as he saw the look on the guys face, it was the same shell-shocked expression Sam guessed he'd been wearing when he first saw Bumblebee for the first time. Sam turned to share this with Mikaela, but she was gazing out of the window quietly, thinking about Bee, wishing she'd tried harder to help him. As the helicopter began to lift up into the air, Mikaela felt her heart crack a bit more as she realised with a jolt, she still had no idea where Bee was, or even if he was okay. Her only saving grace was the small rational voice that kept quietly whispering to her that if the government had wanted rid of Bumblebee, they wouldn't have taken him away, and Mikaela was clinging to that thought with all her might.

Making an effort to steer her thoughts away from Bee and join in the conversation Sam was having with the other passengers, Mikaela asked the blonde girl how she'd ended up being involved. Maggie smiled at Mikaela, "Me? Normal day at work when I suddenly pick up some alien signal hacking the national network". Maggie tilted her head at a very unhappy looking Glen, "He kinda got involved by accident". Glen glared at Maggie unhappily, before he turned his attention to Sam, "So what did they get you for?". Sam shared a quick look with Mikaela before replying in a perfectly calm voice, "Cut a long story short. Bought a car, turns out it's a giant robot". Both Maggie and Glen whistled appreciatively, before Maggie turned to Mikaela, "What about you? How'd you get involved?".

Mikaela panicked over how to answer the simple question, and sensing her worry, Sam answered for her, "My car, the giant robot. Well turns out he had a giant crush on Mikaela here, and being the unconventional soul that she is, Mikaela had one back, so she's with the big guy. Any problems with that?". Maggie shook her head, "On a scale of strange and really bad things that have happened recently, I'm not gonna complain about anyone falling in love. What happened to the big fella?". As Sam relayed what had happened to Bumblebee to the other two teens; Mikaela switched off, she didn't need to hear it again, not when every time she closed her eyes the scene replayed over and over in her head.

**oOoOo**

It wasn't only Mikaela that was still thinking of Bumblebee's fate. It had played on Optimus's mind since he and the other Autobots had been forced to leave the young 'bot behind the previous night. Jazz and Ironhide had taken it particularly hard, and Ironhide was still quiet when Optimus climbed down from the roof of the abandoned building they had found to use as shelter. Optimus held up the battered glasses and gazed at them, before murmuring in a somber voice, "Please let this work", as he fired two concentrated beams of light from his optics through the scratched glass. Suddenly the scratches revealed a three-dimensional sphere that was an exact replica of Earth, and upon it a small pin prick of light glowed brightly. As Optimus saw the glowing light, he felt a weight lift from his spark as he realised he had found the location of the All-Spark, "The code on these glasses shows that the All-Spark is located two hundred and thirty miles from here". As he shut down the hologram, Ratchet looked over at Optimus, a troubled look in his optics, "I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilise". Ironhide broke his silence, answering Ratchet in a gruff voice, "They must know it's here".

"But what about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die". Optimus raised his optics to look at Jazz, " We won't Jazz, do not fear. It appears Bumblebee is being held at the same site as the All-Spark. Bumblebee is a brave soldier, and should be able to cope until we can get to him". Jazz's optics brightened considerably as did Ironhide's as he gazed over at Optimus, "Let's hope so. Though why are we fighting so hard to save the humans? They are a primitive and violent race". Optimus gazed back at Ironhide through thoughtful optics, "Were we so different?. They are a young race Ironhide, and have much to learn, but I have seen real goodness in them, as has Bumblebee. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there is only one way to end this war, we must destroy the cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest to destroy it". Ratchet looked at Optimus with concerned optics, "But its suicide, the cube is raw power. It will destroy you both". Optimus looked back at Ratchet with resigned optics, "A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes". Optimus gazed out over the barren landscape, breathing heavily before gazing back at the Autobots who were his friends, and his family, with darkened optics, "It has been a pleasure serving with you. Now let us go find the cube, and Bumblebee. Autobots, roll out".

**oOoOo**

As he looked out of the windows and saw the Hoover Dam, Sam nudged a thoughtful looking Mikaela in the side as the helicopter began to descend, "Mikaela, hey. It's like some crazy school trip, remember to take notes". Mikaela smiled back at Sam, before whispering "Thank you", as she realised Sam was doing his best to raise her spirits, despite the fact that he too was desperately worried about Bumblebee. Sam could almost see Mikaela's thought process, and began to speak, "Look I'm just as worried about Bee as you are, really I am, but I just know he's gonna be okay". Mikaela looked at Sam through concerned and uncertain eyes, "How? How can you be so sure Sam? You saw what they did to him, how it was hurting him". Sam heard the wobble in Mikaela's voice, and he looked back at her calmly before answering her question, "Because he has you. That's why I know he'll be okay, he has you to fight for". Mikaela had to fight back the tears as she listened to Sams theory, and she hoped with all her heart that Sam was right, that Bumblebee would keep fighting for her.

A short while later they finally landed nearby the dam, and as the four teens climbed out of their helicopter, Mikaela became aware of the other helicopters landing around them. Several men in uniform exited the first one, followed by several important looking men in suits. Once again they were herded into a fleet of black SUV's and Mikaela couldn't help the shudder that ran down her spine as she fought back the previous nights memories, before climbing reluctantly into the car for the short drive onto the actual dam. Once they were on the dam the SUV's rolled to a stop, and Sam and Mikalea climbed out, stretching cramped muscles as they looked over the edge of the dam. As she watched the reflection of the sun on the water, thinking how much it looked like the light reflecting off of Bumblebees paintwork, Mikaela suddenly heard Sam's sharp intake of breath. Turning round, Mikaela narrowed her eyes threateningly as she saw Simmons walking towards them, along with another agent who neither she or Sam recognised. Simmons finally reached the two teenagers, and Mikaela fought the urge to just land a punch right on his smiling face, as he greeted Sam cheerily, "Hey kid. I think we got off to a bad start".

"No shit, Einstein". Mikaela couldn't help the sarcastic retort that escaped her lips at Simmons' attempt at friendliness, and he turned to face her, "You still here too?". Mikaela met Simmons' glare with one of her own, "Damn right I'm still here. I am going nowhere until I know what you've done with Bumblebee".

"What the pretty robot has a name?". Mikaela couldn't help the red mist that descended at Simmons' condescending tone, and she finally let the punch she'd been keeping in fly towards him. Sadly it didn't make contact as Sam caught hold of her hand, "He's not worth it Mikaela". Sam then turned his own determined gaze to a shocked looking Simmons, "Where's my car?". The other agent came forward and addressed both Sam and Mikaela, "Both of you, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here, we need to know everything you both know and we need to know it now". Sam shared a look with Mikaela, before replying, "Yeah okay, but first we want to know what you're doing to my car, which yes has a name and a damn sight more personality than any of you stiffs. Then I want my parents, you may want to write all this down". Sam paused for breath, before tilting his head in Mikaela's direction, "Oh and her record, that's got to be gone. Like forever". Mikaela looked at Sam with a shocked expression, before she felt her face grinning in response as she heard the other agent agree to talk about it, but they needed to hurry. However as she began to walk, she froze, "Hey you still didn't answer our question about Bumblebee. Where is he?".

Simmons stopped and turned to look at Mikaela, and when he saw the determination in her eyes, he knew he was going to have to answer her question carefully as he had the distinct feeling that if he as much as hinted at the experiments that had been, and were still being carried out on the robot; every agent in the vicinity would be unable to stop the girls fury, so he answered in a flat voice, "He's here. That's all I can tell you". Mikaela felt her heart leap as she realised that her Bee was somewhere nearby, but she still felt that something was being hidden from her as she slowly followed Sam and the others into a deep chamber underground, her thoughts very much concentrated on her 'bot.

**A/N: Back off my holidays :) This chapter has taken a few more days than usual as found it really hard to write for some reason! Hope you all enjoy though! **

**Oh and just a quick warning, I'm finally back at work as of Monday so will probably go to updating once a week, though will do my best to update quicker x **


	14. Found

Chapter 14- Found

Mikaela slowly followed Simmons and the other agent, whom they'd learned was named Banachek, into a large underground chamber, along with the soldiers and the officials. One of the soldiers asked Simmons why they were there, and Simmons had replied in his usual tone of voice it was because they'd all had contact with the NBE's; "Non biological extra terrestrial. Try and keep up with the acronyms". The tallest of the soldiers instantly gained Mikaela's respect as she heard him mutter to the other soldiers, "I'd like to shove those damn acronyms up his lily-white ass". Sam also heard the comment and sniggered behind his hand, before winking at Mikaela, "Yeah some of us have had closer contact than others, haven't we?". Mikaela blushed and slapped Sam hard on the arm, which just increased Sam's giggles all the more. However his giggles died off abruptly as they finally entered a large underground chamber, and they were faced with a giant mechanical being bigger than any they had seen before, encased in a thick blue layer of ice and which was being held in place with large metal clamps and being sprayed with more of the cooling substance. Nearly all the group had identical looks of surprise on their face, Sam and Mikaela however only registered surprise at the size of the giant. The official finally broke the silence, "My God. What is this?".

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational fields screwed up his telemetry and he crashed in the ice probably a few thousand years ago". Sam and Mikaela shared a look with each other, remembering what Optimus had told them the previous night, before they both whispered in unison, "Megatron". Banachek continued, unaware that the two teens had already heard the story he was telling, "We had him shipped here to this facility in nineteen thirty-four". Simmons then spoke up, "We call him NBE One".

"Sir I don't mean to correct you on what you think you know". Mikaela smiled at the tone of Sam's voice, which indicated he most certainly did mean to interrupt, as he continued, "But that's Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons" Simmons looked at Sam with an annoyed expression, before Banachek began to speak again, "He's been in cryo-stasis since nineteen thirty-five. Your great, great grandfather made one of the great discoveries in the history of mankind". Mikaela leant over Sam's shoulder to whisper in his ear, "Not so crazy now hey", as they both thought back to Sam's family history project. Simmons then continued, pacing round like he was delivering a class lecture, "He is the source of the modern age. Microchip, laser, space flight, cars; all of this engineered because of studying him". Simmons then got up close to Sam's face, "NBE One, that's what we call him". Sam just shrugged, refusing to let Simmons wind him up, "Your call".

The official looking guy in the suit then crossed over to Banachek, and as he began berating the agent about not being told about the security risks; Mikaela belatedly realised that he was the Secretary of Defence, and as Banachek tried to explain no one had been told as there was no credible risk to security, Mikaela and Maggie both shared a smile as Keller snapped out, "Well there is now", and Mikaela was pleased to see both Simmons and Banachek both looked suitably chastened. The dark-haired soldier looked up at Megatron with troubled eyes, before asking the question all except Sam and Mikaela were thinking, "Why here. Why earth?".

"It's the All-Spark". Keller looked over at Mikaela who had spoken out loud, "All-Spark. What is that?". Mikaela froze under the penetrating gaze of Keller, and Sam spoke up for her, "It's some kind of cube looking thing, it's what they came here looking for. Anyway Mr NBE One here; aka Megatron, that's what they call him, is pretty much the harbinger of death. He wants the cube so he can transform human technology into an army to take over the universe, that kind of thing". Simmons looked at Sam, his expression bordering on respect, "Are you sure?". Sam nodded, and Mikaela noticed the look the two agents shared, before asking "You know where it is don't you?".

**oOoOo**

A short time later, the party were looking at the massive cube through a large glass window. Mikaela found herself staring at it with a sense of wonder as she realised it was the energy from this that had created Bumblebees home planet, and what had brought Bee to earth as well. A sad smile crossed her face as she thought of Bee, and wondered just where he was. Sam nudged her, just in time for her to hear that the dam had been built around the cube to hide its energy signal. Maggie looked out of the window, a confused look on her face, "Wait back up. You said the dam was built to hide the cube's energy. What kind exactly?".

Banachek looked at Maggie, and ushered the group through to a small room. As they all squeezed in, they heard the door shut with a resounding clang; causing everyone to share a worried look which only increased when the soldier who had cursed at Simmons earlier looked up at the wall, and exclaimed in a worried voice, "Who did they have in here? Freddie Krueger?". Glen looked over at the wall, and exclaimed in an excited voice, "That's not Freddie Krueger, that's Wolverine". Everyone shared a stunned look, Maggie shaking her head in disbelief, and Mikaela shared a grin with Sam, as she whispered, "Finally found someone who can out geek you". Simmons ignored the teens, "Does anyone have a mechanical device?. Blackberry, key alarms, cell phone?". As everyone searched their pockets, Glen found his phone first, and threw it at Simmons, who placed it into the box, "Oooh Nokia. Nokia's are nasty, gotta respect the Japanese. They know the way of the Samurai". As he closed the door of the box, handing protective glasses to everyone, Maggie whispered to no one in particular, "Aren't Nokia's from Finland?".

However her question went unanswered as suddenly a bright light filled the box and concentrated on the phone. Simmons spoke up from the back of the room, "We're able to take the cube radiation and funnel it into that box". The phone shook briefly, before transforming into a crazed mechanism that bounced around the box aimlessly. Mikaela and Sam shared a glance as they both recalled the crazed machine that had attacked them in the warehouse yard, especially when Simmons referred to it as 'an itty bitty Energizer Bunny from hell', before nailing it before it tried to escape from the box. Before Simmons could explain any further, everyone felt the floor shake as the lights flickered. As everyone shared a concerned glance, Keller turned and looked at the two agents, and stated in a firm tone of voice, "Gentlemen, they know the cube is here". The soldiers turned and looked at Banachek, "We need to get to the arms room, now".

Everyone hurried out of the room towards the arms room, and as they heard the sirens wailing, indicating the power was out, Mikaela and Sam knew they had to get to Bumblebee wherever he was. A loud bang sounded from above them, and Sam raced over to Simmons, "You've got to take me to my car, he'll know what to do with the cube". Simmons sneered at Sam, "Its confiscated"

"So unconfiscate him then".

"We don't know what will happen if we let it near the cube". Mikaela had finally had enough of hearing her Bee referred to as an 'it'. Pushing past Sam, she shoved Simmons against the wall, "What you just want to see if Megatron is gonna say 'Thanks for the deep freeze, may I please have my cube back'. I don't think so somehow, he is going to be royally pissed, and having seen what one of these bad guys can do, I'm not overly keen on repeating the experience. So we want to see Bumblebee now, and I mean now". Simmons struggled for breath, but still managed to croak out an excuse. Mikaela then felt more than saw the soldier with the dark hair appear at her shoulder, aiming his weapon at Simmons, "Take them to the car". Mikaela turned her head, and smiled at the soldier who, reading his name badge, was called Lennox, "Thanks for the help, but I'd prefer to just punch him than shoot him. More satisfying". Lennox smiled at Mikaela, "Sounds good", before he turned his attention to Simmons, who glared at Mikaela who just tightened her grip on his collar. Simmons then looked up at Lennox, "There's an alien war going on here and you're going to shoot me?". Lennox looked at Simmons, "We didn't ask to be here, and just so you know, I'm not gonna shoot you. I'm gonna let her punch you". Mikaela grinned at Lennox, before smiling sweetly at Simmons, "Oh I am going to enjoy this". However before she got the chance to do what she'd been wanting to do since she first met Simmons, Keller shouted across at them, "Simmons I'd take them to the car if I was you, losing doesn't look like it's an option for any of them". Simmons looked sideways at Keller before glaring at both Mikaela and Lennox, "Okay fine. You wanna lay the fate of the world on the kids Camaro, go ahead. That's cool". Mikaela instantly let go of Simmons and looked over at Sam, sharing his beam of pleasure as she realised she'd soon be reunited with her Bee.

**oOoOo **

Bumblebee tried to fight against the restraints that held him in place, but as another burst of electric current sent his circuits haywire, causing him to chirp out loudly in pain, Bee couldn't help but wish that his spark would just give up the fight, at least then it wouldn't hurt anymore. He'd tried not struggling to see if that lessened the electric sparks that were being fired at him, but that had only seemed to increase them, and had also increased the cooling spray that was still being fired all over his body, and that too was causing its own aches, and Bee was tiring rapidly. However each time his spark flickered dangerously close to off-lining, a vision of Mikaela's beautiful blue eyes brought him back from the edge as he knew he couldn't leave her without saying goodbye; as however much the constant pain the electric currents being passed through him was causing, it was nothing to the pain he felt deep in his tired spark at the fear of not being able to see his girl again. Closing his optics as a sharp pain shot through him, another chirp of pain coming from deep within him, Bee found himself thinking back to the moment when Mikaela has confessed her feelings for him. Despite the pain he was in, as Bee replayed her smiling face and the sensation of her warm lips on his fingertip through his mind, he found the pain lessened just a little. Bee then replayed every other moment he'd had with Mikaela since he'd first seen her, and somehow it kept the worst of the pain that was being inflicted on him away. It didn't however help the ache in his spark that had been there since his Mikaela had been dragged away from him last night, as replaying the memories just made it hurt more, and not for the first time since he'd been captured, Bee found himself wondering if he'd ever see his beautiful girl again.

As they headed towards the chamber where Bumblebee was held, Mikaela heard the low chirps of pain coming from within the room. She shot a scorching glare at Simmons and Banachek before she set off at a run towards Bee, followed closely by Sam. As she entered the chamber Mikaela felt herself come to a halt as she saw Bumblebee strapped to the table, trying desperately to free himself as electric currents were fired at him, her eyes filling with tears as she saw what they were doing to her Bee. Sam charged at one of the workers, knocking the gun that was dispensing the cooling spray out of his hands, 'Stop it. Leave him alone". Mikaela took advantage of the break in the spraying to run at the slab where Bumblebee was held, and vaulted up onto it. Banachek yelled for the others to stop, and they quickly cut the electric, allowing Mikaela to climb up onto Bee's chest, her eyes filling with tears as she saw the scorch marks on his paintwork, and as she watched his usually bright blue optics dim with pain, before closing; she whispered sadly, "Oh Bee, what have they done to you".

Bumblebee closed his optics in relief as he realised the pain had stopped, "Either that or my spark has finally off-lined". Keeping his optics closed for a couple of seconds longer, Bee thought he heard Sam's voice, and then he heard a soft whisper that he instantly recognised as Mikaela. Bee slowly opened his optics and was rewarded with the sight of Mikaela looking back at him, and he chirped softly at her. Mikaela heard Bee's chirp, and for the first time since they'd been separated, Mikaela felt a sense of balance had been restored to her world. Sam also heard Bee's chirp, and ordered the workers to release Bumblebee; as they hesitated, both Sam and Mikaela yelled "NOW", causing Bee to smile to himself, 'I am so proud of my girl, and Sam too'.

As Bumblebee slowly sat up, Mikaela climbed into his outstretched hand, and as Bee lifted her up, she looked into Bee's blue optics, tracing her familiar patterns on his face, "You had me worried, big guy. I thought I'd lost you for good". Bumblebee looked at Mikaela, his radio quietly flaring to life so only Mikaela could hear it, "I was worried about you too beautiful, and I'm still here because of you". Mikaela couldn't hide her tears, and Bee placed his hand around her, and brought her closer to his chest, chirping softly to her, the rumbles of his chirps easing Mikaela's tears. From down on the ground Sam smiled up at Bee and Mikaela, glad his two best friends were finally back together, where they belonged. Coughing discreetly to gain their attention, Sam looked up at Bumblebee with concerned eyes, "You okay?". Bee looked at him through narrowed optics, thinking to himself "Yeah I feel great Sam, why wouldn't I?. I loved being used as a giant experiment'; and he chirped irritatedly at Sam. Mikaela however noticed Sam's expression fall as he heard Bee's irritation and quietly whispered, "He's been worried too, Bee. He thinks its his fault you got captured". Bee gazed back down at Sam, and as he looked closer he saw the sadness in Sam's eyes too, and Bee chirped apologetically. Sam grinned up at the big yellow 'bot that he'd been so worried about, not just for himself but for Mikaela too, "Its okay Bee, I'd be pissed too if I'd been used as a giant lab rat". At that point Bumblebee suddenly noticed the other members of the group gazing at him, and when he saw the two agents, his spark flared angrily as they had been the ones that had taken his Mikaela and Sam away from him. Quickly he placed Mikaela on his shoulder, before transforming his arm into his cannon, and dropping his battle shields down over his eyes, a stream of angry chirps issuing from his vocalised, which caused the group to flinch back. Sam looked at Mikaela, who couldn't help but grin at her 'bots protective side, before they both reassured Bumblebee that no one else was going to hurt him, and as he slowly transformed his arm back and lifted his shields; Bee smiled, chirping affectionately when he heard Mikaela whisper, "That's better, I can see those baby blues of yours better now". Bee lifted his hand and gently stroked Mikaela's head as she rested it against his, sighing softly as she felt the warmth had returned to his skin.

Sam looked at the rest of the group, and fought back his laughter as he watched the expressions on the others faces. Maggie and Glen were fighting back their own smiles as they watched Mikaela with her Bee, Maggie mouthing 'cute couple' as she saw Sam watching her. Sam grinned back at her, before he turned his gaze to Lennox, Epps and the other soldiers. They were all watching with confused looks, and Sam guessed they'd had a bad experience with a Decepticon, and Keller seemed to be sharing their confusion. The expression that gave Sam the most joy though was Simmons, who as he watched Mikaela with Bee, looked like a kid who'd had all his candy taken from him. However everyone was shaken from their thoughts as the building shook violently once again, and Sam suddenly remembered why they were here; "Bumblebee". Bee looked down at Sam and was puzzled by Sam's sudden concern, before his radio flared, _'Whats wrong Sam?'. _

'Its the All-Spark, it's here". Bee's optics widened and he chirped questioningly at Sam, who nodded, "Yes it's here. However the bad news is, so is a rapidly defrosting Megatron".

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Yay Bee and Mikaela are back together :) **

**Sorry this chapter has taken a while but started back at work this week! Will get myself into a routine soon though, so you may need to be patient with me for a bit... Chapter 15 is started though :) And a huge thank you to Makkenna Witwicky for her shout out... love you lots... so please go read her stories ;) xx**


	15. Sparks

Chapter 15- Sparks

_"The All-spark is here...So is Megatron and he's rapidly defrosting"._

Bumblebee heard those words and looked down at Sam, and Sam was surprised to see the worried look in Bee's optics. Mikaela had also noticed the sudden tension in Bee, and as she was still sat on his shoulder, she gently stroked his cheek, "Whats up big guy?". Bumblebee chirped softly, before Mikaela heard the quiet click of his radio, _"Long story, I'll tell you soon beautiful"_. Unbeknown to Sam and Mikaela it had been Megatron that had damaged Bee's vocaliser, and although Megatron had been on the Earth for just over seventy years, to Bumblebee it felt like only yesterday that the Decepticon leader had been shaking him by his throat, crushing his vocaliser, 'Its not like he can hurt you while hes frozen, and hopefully by the time he's defrosted as Sam put it, we'll have the cube and I'm hoping we will have found the others", Bee thought to himself worriedly. However Bee's troubled thoughts were silenced as he felt the soft pressure of Mikaelas fingers gently tap the side of his head, and as heard her whisper, "I'll hold you to that", Bee found himself smiling and he voiced a reassuring chirp at both Sam and Mikaela, before climbing down from the slab as quickly as he could, though he was unable to hold back a few soft chirps of pain as he straightened up. Sam glared at the agents in front of him as he heard Bee's pained chirps, and without turning he knew Mikaela was doing the same. Sam then smiled to himself as he saw the rest of the group glaring at them too, and when he heard the satisfied chuckle from above his head, Sam knew Mikaela had seen them too.

A sudden flickering of the lights reminded every one of the chaos that was unravelling in the chamber where Megatron was being held, and Sam shared a panicked glance with Bumblebee, whose wide blue optics was what was scaring Sam the most, as he didn't like to think why it was his guardian seemed so afraid. Bee held his hand up to his shoulder and Mikaela reluctantly climbed onto his hand, not wanting to leave the warmth and security of Bee's shoulder; and when he saw the reluctant look in his girls eyes, Bee chirped at her softly as she rested her head against his fingers. Gently placing Mikaela by Sam's side, Bee's spark jumped happily as yet again her soft lips kissed the tip of his finger, and he almost purred in response, causing more than one embarrassed giggle from the others. Mikaela and Bumblebee just raised their eyebrows at them all, which caused Sam to laugh out loud at their matching expressions, before Bee raced into the room where the cube was being held. Sam, Lennox, Epps, Keller and Banachek followed Bumblebee instantly, but Simmons remained behind for a second, staring at Mikaela. Her blue eyes suddenly cooled as she gazed back at Simmons, "What?". Simmons seemed to struggle for words as he continued to look at Mikaela, quietly replying "Sorry" before he quickly turned to follow the others. Mikaela gazed at his retreating back, before she turned to Maggie with a stunned look on her face, "Did I just imagine that, or did I really hear sorry?".

**oOoOo**

Meanwhile the other Autobots had stopped once again as Optimus had picked up on a large Decepticon presence. As he quickly transformed to his bi-pedal mode, Optimus quickly and efficiently scanned the nearby area. However as the others heard their leaders sharp intake of breath, they too transformed and shared a concerned look between them, before Ironhide approached Optimus, "Optimus, whats wrong?".

"Is it Bumblebee, has something happened to him?". As he heard Jazz's worried voice, Optimus shook himself out the daze he was in and stared back at Jazz; "Do not fear Jazz, Bumblebee is fine. It appears he has been reunited with Sam and Mikaela also". Jazz grinned widely as he heard Bee was okay; being the two smallest 'bots, they'd formed a tight bond of friendship and Jazz had been truly concerned when Bee had been captured, which had only increased when Bee's girl had been taken too as Jazz just knew in his spark that had anything happened to the femme, Bumblebee's spark wouldn't have been able to handle it. Jazz was nudged from his thoughts from Ironhides loud exclamation, and he turned to see the weapons specialist with cannons out and ready to fire. Jazz leant over and whispered to Ratchet, "What did I miss?".

"Optimus has just told 'Hide that the location of the All-Spark is where Bumblebee and the sparklings are being held".

"So whats the problem, I thought 'Hide would be pleased". Ratchet looked back at Jazz, "He was until Optimus then told him it's where Megatron is being held too". Jazz's optics widened, "Okay and Ironhide is still here. What did Optimus do, nail him to the floor?". Ironhide glared over at the small silver Autobot, "Very funny Shorty. Wanna try my already tested patience anymore?". Jazz shook his head, "Chill dude, I'm just as worried about Bee as you are".

"As we all are. However we cannot just go in all guns blazing, we do not know what the situation is within the area where they are all being held. I'm sure Bumblebee will keep the sparklings safe, and hopefully he will be able to get the cube before Megatron does". Ironhides optics darkened again as he looked at Optimus, "You had better be sure about that Optimus. I will not allow that pile of scrap to harm my youngling again".

Optimus shared a concerned look with Ironhide, which Ironhide returned fiercely before transforming quickly back into his Topkick alt-mode. Jazz and Ratchet shared a look with Optimus, who just shrugged his giant shoulders wearily, "Ironhide will settle once we know Bumblebee is safe, and I have every confidence Bumblebee will be fine, but to keep them that way we need to get to them as quickly as possible, especially with the Decepticons readying for battle. They obviously know Megatron is here as well, so we must hurry". As if to reinforce that, Ironhide blasted his horn impatiently so with one last shared glance, the others transformed down and sped off towards Bumblebee, the cube and Megatron too.

**oOoOo**

Bumblebee gazed up at the All-Spark with a sense of wonder, but it was tempered with a sense of fear. The last time he had seen the all important cube it had been floating off into deep space to try to save its secrets from the Decepticons, but here it was alongside the one individual who could, and would wreak havoc with it. Bumblebee shook his head as he thought of the implications this could have had, and still could have; 'The earthlings have no idea how lucky they have been', thought Bee to himself, and as he glanced down at Mikaela and Sam, Bee knew he would give everything in his spark to protect the two of them, and the planet that was their home, from the fate that had befallen his own beloved Cybertron.

Chirping softly in Cybertronian, Bumblebee approached the cube with his palms outstretched, feeling the power of the All-Spark reach out to him as he did so. From somewhere behind him, he heard one of the earthlings he hadn't recognised worriedly comment about what Bee was doing. 'Saving your ass, thanks for asking', thought Bee disgruntledly. However he allowed himself a small smile as he heard Sam defending him, and felt Mikaela's hand rest on his leg before hearing her whisper, "We have faith in you big guy". Taking a deep breath, Bee allowed some of their confidence to settle his spark before actually taking hold of the cube. Closing his palms around it, Bumblebee felt the cubes energy flow through his body, easing all the aches and pains as it did so. Mikaela and Sam watched in amazement as the cube began to shrink down, section by section; sparks of energy flowing over Bumblebee and the cube, as Bee moved his hands over the surface of it, "Oh my God". As he heard Mikaela's soft exclamation, Sam turned to look at his best friend, and smiled as he saw not only the surprise but the pride in her eyes as she gazed at the yellow 'bot who was now holding the cube in his hands, with a thoughtful look in his blue optics. Sam then gazed at the rest of the group and his own chest swelled with pride as he saw their expressions of astonishment at what Bee was doing, and he couldn't help looking over at Simmons who looked particularly awed, "He's not doing bad for just a Camaro is he?". Simmons looked back at Sam, his expression unreadable, before he flicked his gaze up at Bumblebee who was holding the cube and looking at them impatiently.

_"Message from Starfleet... Lets get to it"_. Everyone looked up at Bumblebee in surprise when they heard his radio. Mikaela gazed at the group, "Its how he communicates, his real voice got damaged in battle before he arrived here". Bee looked at her and chirped softly, he had loved her protective side right from the word go and when she was using it in his defence it made his spark sing. Lennox looked up at Bee with an impressed look and Bee instantly recognised the look of another soldier, 'Ironhide will like this earthling', Bee thought briefly to himself as he listened to Lennox outline a plan to get the cube to safety in a nearby city.

Sam and Mikaela both listened to Lennox's plans to head to Mission City with the cube to keep it safe and they shared a concerned look before looking up at Bumblebee. "Are you sure this will work Bee?", Sam asked in a worried voice. Bee knelt down to look at the boy who he had sworn to protect and found he couldn't lie to Sam anymore than he could Ironhide or Optimus, _'I am unsure Sam. We must try though... and the others are nearby'_. Of that Bumblebee was certain as his spark could feel the others nearby, and with Megatron still a threat he wanted to get to them as soon as possible. Sam looked into Bee's wide and honest optics and felt his own nerves settle. As he heard Lennox call his name, Sam quickly ran forward to Bee and hugged him as best he could, "You know you're the best guardian anyone could wish for right". Bee lightly rested a hand on Sam's back and chirped a quiet reply, _'You're the best too Sam'_.

"Sam we need you over here for a second" Sam hesitated, before he heard Lennox shout "Sam, now", in a firm tone of voice. Sam pulled back from Bee, punching him lightly on the shoulder in a friendly gesture, and quickly headed over to where Lennox was standing with Epps and the rest of the soldiers; leaving Bee and Mikaela alone for a moment, as Keller and Simmons had taken Maggie and Glen off with them to try to find some form of radio communications. Mikaela gazed up at Bumblebee, and Bee instinctively held out his hand which Mikaela quickly jumped onto. Bee brought her up level to his face, and Mikaela gently stroked the side of Bee's face, "You okay big guy?". Bee nodded and rested his forehead against the top of Mikaelas head, sighing softly as he inhaled the smell that was his Mikaela, feeling it calming his still worried spark as he did so, _"I'm always fine when I'm with you beautiful"_. Mikaela looked up into Bee's optics with a soft smile, "Best I stay with you then, I've seen the trouble you get into when we're apart". Bee chirped softly, and stroked Mikaelas hair with a gentle finger as he heard the faint wobble in her voice, and she heard the radio softly playing. As she recognised the lyrics from a song called 'Wherever You Will Go', her eyes shone brightly as she smiled up at her 'bot, who meant the world to her, and she finally whispered the words that had been floating round in her head since she'd almost lost him, "Love you Bee", before placing a soft, if slightly nervous, kiss on his lips. As she pulled back, Mikaela chuckled as she felt the sudden warmth coming from Bee but what warmed her heart even more was the wide smile that was on his metal lips, which Bee then rested on the top of her head with a quiet _"Love you too beautiful"_, and in that moment Bumblebee knew he'd found his sparkmate, and he would keep her safe to the very last flicker of his spark if he had to.

From across the room, Sam had watched Bee and Mikaelas exchange with a smile. Though as he walked towards them to fill them in on the plans that had been made, Sam couldn't help the feeling of unease that crept through his veins. Sam knew that keeping the cube safe was going to put them all in danger, and he didn't want either of his best friends to suffer anymore hurt, not after all they'd gone through already, especially now they'd both realised how happy they were together. As they both turned to look at him as he reached them, Sam kept his thoughts to himself and just smiled happily at Bee and Mikaela, "Look at you two". Bee just chirped contentedly, and Mikaela smiled at Sam, "Hey Sam. Whats the plan then?".

"We're heading out with the cube to Mission City. It's far enough away to hopefully be able to hide it, or give us a head start with getting away at least". Bee looked down at Sam and chirped, and Sam nodded, "If you could". Bee quickly transformed back to his alt-mode, and revved his engine excitedly. Sam placed the cube in the back, and looked at Mikaela before they climbed in, "You okay with all of this?". Mikaela looked at Sam, her hand resting on Bee's scratched paintwork, "I'm good Sam. I know it's gonna be hard, but I'm ready for whatever they throw at us, as long as my big guy is here". Bee chirped in agreement as Mikaela hopped in, and Sam felt some his uneasiness fade as he climbed into Bumblebee, who raced out of the hanger as soon as Sam closed his door, followed by the soldiers, unaware that they were being watched from above.

**oOoOo **

**A/N: Yay got this chapter done finally! The training for my new job has kept me very busy, or bored depending on the courses :) Hope you all like this chappie; because its taken me a while to do, to me it feels quite bitty, as I wanted to get a bit of Bee's back story in there too, but I'm more or less happy with it so read, enjoy and review please xx oh and to my guest reviewer, ty for the reviews and I think you'll be pleased with the fate I have in store for a certain silver Pontiac ;) xx**


	16. Introductions

Chapter 16-Introductions.

Bumblebee refused to look back as he sped away from the dam as quickly as he could, as he didn't want to encounter Megatron, and most likely Starscream too as Bee doubted the Decepticon would be hiding away when his master was almost revived, until he had the other Autobots with him for back up; as Bee knew he didn't have the strength in his spark to face them right at this moment. The events of the night before and his capture had taken it out of him, and Bee was really starting to feel the strain on his spark, and he knew once he got onto the open road he'd have to let Sam take over the driving for a while so he could rest, as although the All-Spark had eased his aches and pains that the experiments had caused, it had only temporarily erased the deep tiredness that he could feel running through all his circuits.

From inside, Mikaela felt Bee's slight shudder and gently ran her hand over his dashboard, "Whats up Bee?". Bee voiced a soft chirp before his radio softly flared, _"I'm fine beautiful, just very tired"_. Mikaela could hear the tiredness in her 'bots 'voice', as could Sam; "Want me to drive for a bit Bee?". Bumblebee chirped gratefully, _"Please Sam, if you could. I just need to rest for a while, as I have a feeling keeping the cube safe isn't going to be as easy as the other humans think it is"_. Sam patted Bee's steering wheel reassuringly when he heard how worried Bee sounded, "Its okay Bee, you deserve a rest. We've got Lennox and Epps with the other soldiers on our tail, and I'm pretty sure Optimus and the others will be with us soon, so get some rest while you can". Bee chirped happily and relinquished driving control to Sam, which allowed him to partially recharge his spark; 'What I wouldn't give for a proper recharge right now', Bee thought to himself as Sam carefully took charge, however Mikaela began to chuckle when she saw the look of concentration on Sam's face.

"Whats so funny". Mikaela heard the defensiveness in Sam's voice and swallowed back her laughter, before turning to look at Sam, "Nothing really, it's just you look so worried to actually be driving your car". Sam quickly glanced at Mikaela and she saw the amusement sparkling in his brown eyes, "Yeah well most people don't have to contend with their car being a better driver than they are, or having to face the wrath of their cars girlfriend if they hurt their car in any way". Mikaela lightly slapped Sam's arm, but she did so with a broad grin on her face, and although Bee didn't reply with one of his usual chirps, Mikaela knew he was listening when her seatbelt tightened round her. Sam heard her soft chuckle and rolled his eyes, "Remember the rule, no flirting while we're all in the car". Unwilling to move her head from where she was resting it against the window, tracing her fingers over Bee's upholstery, Mikaela just smiled to herself and whispered to her Bee, who she knew was listening, "Could we get him out if we tried?". As she felt the engine rev slightly in reply, Mikaela laughed quietly and flicked a look over at Sam, "Best leave him where he is, we've kept him safe this long between us", before she went back to gazing contentedly out of the window, safe with her Bumblebee.

**oOoOo**

Bumblebee had been right to not look back as he'd left the dam, as the jet that had blasted from out of the rapidly collapsing chambers inside, would have looked horribly familiar to the young Autobot. The Cybertronian jet flew to the top of the dam where it was joined by a F-22 Raptor, which quickly transformed into Starscream; who quickly bowed before the jet transformed into an invigorated Megatron, who scanned the dusty landscape with a disgusted look through narrowed red optics, before he turned to look at Starscream, his optics narrowing even further, "Where is the Cube?"

"The humans took it, assisted by the young Autobot". Megatron felt a deep rage fill his spark, as not only had the spark been lost once more but yet again he'd been outwitted by a sparkling, one who he thought he had taken care of before he'd left Cybertron. "Obviously Prime and Ratchet saved the irritating little spark".

"Did you speak Master?". Megatron glared at Starscream, "Nothing for you to worry about. What you need to worry about is the fact that the cube is now in the hands of our enemies. You have failed me yet again Starscream". Starscream cowered slightly which just increased Megatrons fury, and he had to stop himself from lashing out at the Raptor. Instead he ordered Starscream to go and find the humans and the Autobots, whilst Megatron concentrated on reestablishing his links to the few Decepticons he could sense were here on this planet named Earth. He, the mighty Megatron, would not be stopped from getting the All-Spark again.

**oOoOo**

As Sam raced through the winding desert, Bumblebee was still quietly resting as best he could but he was unable to fully recharge as he was still feeling far too unsettled. However he no longer felt the numbing tiredness that had almost crushed his circuits earlier, and because of this he slowly onlined all his systems again although he left Sam in control of driving. Bee chirped softly, and from his position in the driver's seat, Sam smiled, "Feeling better after your nap?". Bee heard the teasing tone in Sams voice, and although he didn't reply Bee couldn't help thinking, 'At least I don't snore when I'm napping". Sam continued to watch the road before he spoke in a quiet voice, "Can I ask you something Bee?". Bee chirped questioningly, and Sam quickly flicked a glance at a sleeping Mikaela, and rushed ahead with his question before he could change his mind about asking it; "Promise me you'll look after her?. She needs someone to take care of her properly, and to not treat her like dirt. She's always protected me, now its my turn to try to repay that favour". Bumblebee remained silent for a few minutes and Sam began to worry that he'd offended the Camaro. However as the radio flickered, Sam let out a relieved breath as he heard music filter through the speakers, _"I would give it all, I would sacrifice... I'd fight... Walk the wire... Everything I do"_. Sam smiled quietly in response, and gently patted Bee's dashboard, "I thought you would, just wanted to be sure". Bee chirped embarrassedly, and Sam chuckled as he felt the heat coming from Bee's vents, "You blushing Bee?. Seriously though, I know you'll be good for her, you're just what she needs".

Bumblebee felt his spark swell with pride at Sam's words, and he knew Sam had asked the questions he had because he cared about Mikaela. 'I'm pretty sure my girls going to get the same grilling from 'Hide at some point', Bee thought to himself with a chuckle. Sam felt Bee's chuckle and decided he didn't want to know what the Camaro was thinking, but found himself chuckling at the fact he'd never managed to talk to any of Mikaela's human boyfriends, but a giant alien robot he could. Mikaela shifted slightly and Bee chirped softly, which woke Mikaela with a smile, "Hey big guy, how you feeling?". Bee revved his engine enthusiastically, and Mikaela found herself laughing; not only because Bee seemed to have recovered slightly, and was back to the cheerful 'bot she loved so much, but also because of the yelp she heard from Sam, "Not while I'm on driving duty please Bee?". An apologetic chirp sounded through the speakers, although Mikaela could feel the faint shakes of the laughter she knew Bee was holding in, and when she looked at Sam, she saw he was chuckling too before he handed driving duty back over to Bumblebee, who instantly sped up, the feel of the warm desert air flowing over his bodywork energizing his spark just as much as his 'nap' had.

A short while later Bumblebee smiled to himself as he finally heard the deep tones of Optimus's voice over his comm-link informing Bee that they were almost with him. Bee quickly replied to his leader, and was about to switch the comm-link off when Ironhide's gruff tones reached him. Bumblebee felt a surge of joy when he heard the weapons specialists voice questioning if he was okay, and it wasn't until that moment that Bee realised how scared he'd been of never seeing Ironhide or any of the others again after his capture. Replying quickly to Ironhide that he was more or less okay, but very glad to be back with Mikaela and Sam, Bee couldn't help the forlorn chirp that echoed through his speakers. Mikaela heard it, and instantly knew something was wrong, "Why so sad big guy?".

_"Its okay beautiful, Ironhide asked me if I was okay, he can get a little over protective. It just made me think how much I would have missed you all if you hadn't been able to save me"_. Mikaela heard the fond chuckle in Bee's voice as he spoke of Ironhide, but she could also hear the sadness there. Sam also heard it and squeezed Mikaelas hand when he saw the sheen of tears in her eyes, which Mikaela accepted gratefully. Bee had also noticed his girls tears and quickly flicked through the radio til he found an appropriate song, _"Please don't cry, I know how you feel inside"_. Mikaela smiled softly at the quietly playing radio, "I know you do big guy, I just wish there was more we could have done to help".

_"You came back for me, that was more than enough"_. Mikaela smiled softly and Sam did too as they heard the quiet conviction in Bee's words, and it was Sam that spoke first, "You protected us, so we protect you. It's what best friends, and family, do for each other". Bee chirped softly in reply to Sam, and in that moment Bumblebee knew Mikaela and Sam were very much part of his family, just as Ironhide and the other 'bots were, and he couldn't help thinking to himself with a smile, 'Not bad for an abandoned sparkling".

**oOoOo**

However a few seconds later the three of them were shaken out of their thoughts by the arrival of the other Autobots, which caused wide grins to appear on Sam and Mikaela's faces, and a stream of happy chirps to issue from Bumblebees radio. The happiness was not however shared by Lennox, Epps and the other soldiers in the vehicles behind. Sam could hear their concerned shouts as Optimus spun round in the road far more easily that an eighteen wheeler should have been able to, and shared a concerned look with Mikaela, "How are they supposed to know they're the good guys?". Mikaela saw the worry in Sam's eyes and could see his point, the soldiers who had obviously had a bad experience with a Decepticon at some point, were not to know that the selection of vehicles around them were on their side. She quickly tapped a finger on Bee's dashboard, "Hey Bee, can you get a message to Optimus?". Bee chirped in agreement, which gave Mikaela an idea; "Cool. Can you tell him to ease back a bit as I'm thinking Lennox and the others might need a proper introduction to you guys, save them trying to shoot at the wrong side if things get heated later. Plus it'll give you a chance to catch up with the others". Sam looked at her with an impressed look, which was backed up by an impressed chirp from Bee's radio, _"The force is strong with this one"_. Sam laughed at the movie quote and Mikaela slapped Bee's dashboard, "Not funny". She felt Bee's chuckle before the radio flared again, "Optimus says that will be fine though we may need to act quickly as apparently the soldiers are looking a little edgy". Sam and Mikaela looked out of Bees windows and saw that they did indeed look very unsettled, and were training their weapons on the approaching vehicles.

Bumblebee quickly hit the brakes causing Lennox and Epps' vehicles to roll past him, before stopping quickly when they realised the Camaro had stopped. Sam and Mikaela hopped out of Bee, and ran across to them. Lennox gave them a stern look, "Whats going on?". Sam looked back at him, "We thought you needed to meet the gang before going into battle?". Epps looked back at the teens, an uncertain look in his eyes, "What do you mean meet the gang?". Sam looked round at where Bumblebee was parked, surrounded by the others, "I mean those guys over there. We just thought it might be helpful if you get to know them a bit first". As the sounds of the five vehicles transforming filled the air, Mikaela was glad she had suggested the idea, before everyone met in the heat of battle. Lennox and Epps instantly aimed their weapons at the Autobots, as did the others. Sam held out his hands to calm the other humans, and Mikaela watched as Bumblebee hurriedly spoke to the other Autobots through his radio in a stream of chirps and clicks which seemed to calm everyone down, including the humans, although as she approached the 'bots Mikaela had to fight back the laughter as she saw Ironhide heading towards Bee with a determined look, accompanied by Ratchet.

As she heard Optimus talking to a still apprehensive Lennox and Epps, along with Sam, Mikaela smiled as she saw Jazz heading towards her, "Hey Jazz". Jazz looked down at Mikaela, before looking over at a squirming Bumblebee and sharing her laughter, "Oh boy, that's unfair. 'Hide and Ratchet?. Bee's been through enough already, without those two ganging up on him". Jazz then turned his blue optics back to Mikaela, "Thanks anyway little lady". Mikaela looked up at the silver bot, "What for?".

"For helping our little guy out". Mikaela blushed and looked over at Bee, who shot her a helpless look, before looking back at Jazz, "Its okay, I couldn't just leave him, not when he'd tried so hard to help us. Plus you do all kinds of crazy things when you're in love". Jazz grinned at the blushing Mikaela, and he was pretty sure if he looked over at Bumblebee, there would be a matching blush on the yellow 'bots face too, "Glad you finally worked it out, we guessed from the first time we saw you two together". Mikaela smiled as Bee somehow shook off the older 'bots and crossed over to where she and Jazz were standing; and she hopped up quickly onto his offered hand, before Bee placed her up on his shoulder. Mikaela then looked back at Jazz puzzledly, "Not wishing to be rude but how come you called Bumblebee little guy?. He's taller than you". Jazz chuckled, "Good point little lady, its cos Bee's the baby of the group". Bee chirped grumpily at Jazz, who took no notice, and Mikaela fought back her giggles, choosing to gently stroke the side of Bee's face instead, soothing Bee's spark immensely.

"Autobots, would you please join me here for a moment, I wish to introduce you to our human allies". Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide all walked over to stand beside Optimus and Sam. Sam looked up at Bee, and laughed as he saw Mikaela in her familiar place on Bee's shoulder. Optimus also smiled, "I have thanked Sam already, so now I would like to thank you too for your help in saving our young comrade". Mikaela blushed once more, "Its fine Optimus, it was nothing". Optimus smiled once again, and Mikaela saw Jazz quickly whispering something to Ironhide, which caused the weapons specialist to look over at the pair of them with raised eyebrows. As Optimus began to introduce all the Autobots individually to the humans, Mikaela quietly whispered to Bee, "I think Jazz just told Ironhide we're together". Bee turned to look at Ironhide and chirped quietly at him. Ironhide glared at the young 'bot for a second, causing Mikaela to shuffle closer into Bees warm shoulder, before 'Hide nodded slightly at them both with a small smile on his face. Bee stroked Mikaela's hair with a finger, _"Don't worry so much beautiful. Ironhide's not as bad as he seems, trust me"_. Mikaela smiled back at Bee, "I'll take your word for it big guy", kissing him quickly on his cheek. Bee then held his hand up for her to climb onto, gently resting his lips on the top of her head before he lowered her to the ground.

"Think you passed the test with the in-laws". Mikaela looked at Sam, and grinned, "You think?". Sam grinned back at her, "Hell yeah, Ironhide didn't shoot you on sight for corrupting his little Bee, that's gotta be a good thing". Mikaela smiled back at Sam, "Hey there's no corrupting going on as yet". Sam crinkled his nose, and Mikaela laughed out loud, "Too much information Sammy?". Sam nodded and was about to reply when he heard the rapid transformations going on behind them. Sharing a concerned glance between them, they quickly crossed over to where Lennox was standing by his vehicle, Epps already sitting in his, looking impatient, "Whats up?". Lennox nodded towards Optimus, "Optimus here said the Decepticons are on the trail of the All Spark already, so we need to move and move fast". From behind them Bumblebee revved his engine, earning him an approving glance from Lennox, "Sam. Bumblebee has the right idea. We need to move". Sam and Mikaela ran over to Bee and quickly jumped in, their doors only just closing before Bee peeled out of the gravel pull in, followed by the military vehicles, with the other Autobots bringing up the rear as they all sped towards Mission City, together as a team determined to keep the All-Spark safe.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Hey everyone, updated finally! This is the first time I've wandered slightly from the movie-verse as I just think it's slightly odd that the soldiers are suddenly bestest friends with the Autobots when they get to Mission City! So I thought they all needed some introductions, and as they already knew Bumblebee, it meant more time for some shameless fluff ;) Hope you enjoy, as the next few chappies are where the action starts! **


	17. Findings

Chapter 17-Findings

As they cruised along the freeway, Mikaela wished she could settle the nervousness she could feel in her stomach. Ever since they'd reached the outskirts of Mission City, she'd felt unsettled and was constantly watching out of the windows. Sam and Bumblebee had both tried to reassure her that everything was okay and under control, Bee having slightly more success than Sam, but neither of them could really calm her edgy nerves, which had jumped more and more the nearer they got to the city. As she looked out of the windows once more with worried eyes, Mikaela could hear Bee chirping at her concernedly. Mikaela looked at the cube before turning back to settle in her seat, stroking Bee's upholstery distractedly, "I don't know whats wrong with me Bee. I just can't shake this feeling that we're being followed, and that somethings not right". Bee chirped at his girl, wishing there was something more he could do to reassure her, but if he was being truthful, deep in his spark he felt the same way as Mikaela. Bee knew that the Decepticons would have found a way to track the cube as soon as they had sensed it, especially if Megatron was back on-line, and they would be after it sooner than later and there was nothing Bee or any of the other Autobots could do about it. All they could try to do was keep the cube safe, and keep Sam and Mikaela safe.

Upon hearing the distant sirens behind them, Sam and Mikaela shared a worried look before they both turned to look out of Bumblebees rear window, and as they saw the police car heading towards them in the distance Mikaela felt her heart sink, "Any chance that could just be an everyday cop car?". As they both felt Bumblebee suddenly speed up, and Jazz suddenly appear alongside him; Sam looked back at Mikaela, his brown eyes filled with concern, as he replied, "I'm guessing no chance at all". They continued to watch as the cruiser gained on them, despite the Autobots best efforts to shake it off.

"Oh shit". Mikaela heard Sams exclamation and she also heard a similar sounding chirp through Bee's speakers, "Whats up guys?". Sam looked at Mikaela, and she felt her heart rate begin to pound as she saw the fear lurking in Sam's eyes, "Oh crap, it's the cruiser from the plant isn't it?". Sam could only nod a reply, before he quietly whispered, "Yeah, but this time he's brought friends". Mikaela looked at Sam fearfully, before turning her gaze to the carnage that was being caused on the freeway behind them by the oncoming Decepticons.

**oOoOo**

"Jazz, Bumblebee. Proceed into the city with Sam, Mikaela and the Cube. Ironhide and Ratchet, keep guard also, and protect the soldiers if needed. I will take care of the Decepticons on our tail". The Autobots heard Optimus's orders through their comm-links, and although Bumblebee chuckled as he heard Ironhides grumbles that Optimus got to have all the fun, a part of his spark was glad that their Prime was as determined and capable as he was. Bee watched with concerned optics as Optimus hit his brakes and transformed mid-stop to collide hard with a determined Bonecrusher, and as he saw Optimus and Bonecrusher topple over the safety rails and onto a lower section of the freeway, his spark jumped worriedly before quickly settling when he heard a brief "I'm okay, carry on as ordered" sound over their comm-links.

"Bee is Optimus going to be okay?". Bumblebee heard the concern in Sam's voice, and although he was concentrating on the freeway, he quickly flicked the radio on to try to reassure Sam, _'Everythings gonna be okay'_. Sam however was not soothed, and raised his eyebrows disbelievingly, "Really?. You think". Bumblebee chirped unhappily at Sam's tone of voice and while she quietly soothed Bees hurt feelings, Mikaela looked at Sam and she could see by the distressed look on his face, he was on the edge of having one of his infamous panic attacks. Turning in her seat, Mikaela took hold of Sam's hands and forced him to look at her, his scared brown eyes standing out sharply in his pale face, "Sam listen to me. Bumblebee is telling the truth, he wouldn't lie to us; everything will be okay, but it might get a bit tough along the way, and you're just gonna have to deal with it Sam. You can't run away from this, much as I know you want to right now, but these guys are counting on us to help, and I'm sure they'll protect us as best they can too, won't you Bee?". Bee chirped a soft reassurance, as he could understand far too well how Sam was feeling, _"Of course we will"_. Mikaela softly whispered her thanks to Bee, before turning her attention back to Sam who looked slightly calmer as he gazed back at her, "Thanks 'Kaela. I haven't needed one of your pep talks for a while so guess I was due one". Mikaela heard the embarrassed tone in Sam's voice, and ruffled his hair fondly, "It's okay Sammy, they'd lose their effectiveness if you got one for every dumb thing you did". They shared a smile, and Bee chirped at them happily, as despite everything that was going on around them he loved to hear the two of them interacting with each other, as he thought to himself with a chuckle, 'Mikaela will get on so well with 'Hide. I'm pretty sure I infuriated him just as much as Sam does my girl.. In fact I probably still do'.

As Optimus tackled Bonecrusher, and a revived Barricade, the rest of the convoy took advantage of this and got off the freeway as quickly as they could. As they headed into an area of the city that was bustling with small businesses and plenty of people. Sam and Mikaela shared a concerned look as they saw the soldiers rolling to a stop at the side of the street, "Why are we stopping?". Bumblebee chirped uncertainly, and Mikaela leant out of his window to yell at Lennox as she saw him jumping out of the vehicle he was in, "Now is not the time to go shopping, should we not just be heading to the air base as quick as we can?". Lennox looked back at the dark-haired girl, who he was almost certain was named Mikaela, or 'The Robot Whisperer' as far as Epps concerned, "We'll head there shortly but right now I need something to communicate with, as we need to be able to relay our position".

"What if they haven't been able to call out your air strike?". Lennox looked at Sam, and almost grinned, "Well that would really suck, so let's try and look on the bright side hey kid". Mikaela found herself grinning back at Lennox, and her grin widened even further as she heard the proprietary chirp from Bee's speakers as she did so. Mikaela lightly tapped the side of his door, "Easy big guy, he's so not my type.I've decided I far prefer tall, strong and silent types all of a sudden". Sam rolled his eyes as he heard Bee's pleased chirp, "Honestly. I may as well talk to myself, or go ride with someone else if you two will persist in the flirting".

It was a testament to Will Lennox's army training that neither of the teens realised just how bizarre he found the conversation he was listening to, apart from maybe a raised eyebrow as Mikaela turned her attention back to him, her free hand tracing patterns on the still slightly scuffed paintwork of the Camaro; "So what exactly are you looking for?". Lennox nodded his head at a small pawn shop that had a window that was crammed full of all kinds of junk, "I'm kinda hoping that there may be some old radio equipment in there. If there is, we should be able to use that to rig something up to communicate with". As Mikaela, Sam and Bee watched him jog across the road and into the shop, they all found themselves thinking the same thing; once more their fate was hinged on finding something old and broken that to anyone else would just be junk, but to them could just be life saving.

**oOoOo**

Minutes later a triumphant Lennox jogged back across the street, giving the Camaro and its occupants the thumbs up as he quickly climbed into the vehicle with Epps, who came running from beside the Topkick and Hummer. As he climbed into the vehicle, he looked at both Will and the radios in his hands with confusion, "What in hells name are they?".

"Short wave radios. It's all I could get. What you don't remember these from back when you were born in the dark ages old man". Epps grinned sourly at Lennox, wishing he could adjust to the massive changes that had been piled upon him since that fateful day in the desert as well as his Captain seemed to have. However as he briefly looked over at the yellow Camaro parked just ahead of them, Epps realised he had at least changed his view on wanting to blow a hole through each and every one of the metal monsters. After hearing the shrill chirps of pain that had issued from the yellow robot when they'd first seen him, Epps could now no more shoot Bumblebee than he could have done the family dog, and there was no way in hell he was going to try to get past the girl who was so protective of the robot. He'd seen that fierce look in his daughters eyes when they were fighting over their toys and he wasn't brave enough to try to part them either. The introductions to the other Autobots earlier had also helped to change his mind slightly, and though they hadn't said anything, the band of soldiers had all been impressed by Optimus's leadership and most of them had been oh so jealous of the guns the robot named Ironhide was packing. So although he still felt way out of his depth as he struggled with the ancient radios as they drove along the small city streets, Epps couldn't help thinking maybe he was adjusting better than he thought he was.

"This is like the dinosaur radio shack over here. I'm only gonna get twenty, maybe thirty miles out of these things". Lennox looked over at Epps, and a grateful smile crossed his lips, as he heard Epps yell into the mouthpiece, "Is there anyone receiving me? Can anyone even hear me?". A burst of static crackled encouragingly and Epps continued to speak into the radio, "Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?". As if by magic the sounds of a Raptor engine could be heard from above as a single plane flew low and fast over their heads. "Aircraft at twelve o'clock. I want planes for cover and I need some troops to extract that cube. Got it". Epps nodded and the two military vehicles pulled over so they had a steadier base to communicate from. The rest of the convoy pulled over too, and from out of the corner of his eye, Lennox saw Sam climb out of the Camaro, followed a short while later by Mikaela, who unlike Sam stayed close to the yellow car. As they heard the whine of the Raptors engines once more, Lennox yelled to the rest of the soldiers, "The air force has arrived. Fire up some of those flares". However Epps was not sharing his Captains confidence as all he was getting from the attempted radio contact from the Raptor was an ominous hissing static, and as he relayed their position to the unresponsive Raptor, he glanced over at Lennox through the clouds of green smoke, "Cap, I've got a bad feeling about this".

**oOoOo**

As the Raptor circled yet again, Ironhide transformed far faster than anyone would have thought possible, before calling out "Its Starscream", in a loud voice. Instantly the other 'bots transformed quickly and followed Ironhides hurried commands, and although he heard Ironhide shouting at him that he needed his help, Bumblebee hesitated for a moment to kneel by Sam and Mikaela. He'd been expecting the scared look in Sam's brown eyes but the fear he saw in Mikaelas wide blue eyes made his spark flicker sadly, especially when he heard her usually strong voice wobbling uncertainly as she quickly asked what was going on. Bee looked up at the skies, _"That's no normal plane, its Starscream. Megatron's lieutenant, so it means he's not far away if Starscreams here"_. As he saw the two teenagers eyes widen even further, Bee almost wished for a minute he could just scoop them up, transform back to his alt-mode and run if that would keep them safe; but as he heard Ironhides shout another command in a tone of voice that was not to be ignored, Bee knew the only way he could hope to keep them safe was to fight as best he could. Gently stroking Mikaelas cheek, Bee whispered _"Stay safe for me beautiful"_, before he ruffled Sam's hair with another gentle finger, _"And you Sam, and please look after Mikaela for me"_. Sam nodded solemnly at Bee, "I will, I promise. But you have to stay safe for us too". Bumblebee looked down at the boy, and chirped quietly in answer. Turning his back on them with a spark that was jumping rapidly with fear, Bee raced across to a waiting Ironhide who was looking at him through narrowed optics, "I gave you an order youngling". Bee lowered his optics, before chirping sadly, _"I couldn't not say goodbye"_. Ironhide heard the sadness in both Bee's chirp and the radio clips he'd so seamlessly sewn together, and gently placed a finger under his sparklings chin, "I know you couldn't Bee, but let's make sure we keep your femme, and Sam, safe". As Bee chirped back at Ironhide, Ironhide couldn't help the worry in his own spark, not only for the humans who were beginning to grow on him but mainly for the yellow youngling standing beside him.

Mikaela tried to run after Bumblebee, but found herself restrained by Sam, "Bee wants you to stay safe, rushing over there is not staying safe". Glaring briefly at Sam, Mikaela had to settle on watching with fearful eyes as Ironhide and Bumblebee began lifting a small truck, and as she felt Jazz come up beside her and an equally concerned Sam, she heard Sam ask Jazz if Bee and Ironhide would be okay. She heard Jazz reply that he was sure 'Hide would keep Bee safe but she could also hear the uncertainty in the silver Pontiac's voice. From across the road she heard Lennox shout a loud "Noooooo", and Jazz as gently as he could, pushed her and Sam to the ground as the Raptor began to unleash fire on them. Her heart which was already pounding as they heard the bullets zipping through the air accompanied by disbelieving shouts from the soldiers, only raced faster as she heard Ironhide's bellow of "Fall back, incoming". From where she lay beside Sam, behind the protective stance of Jazz; she saw Lennox and the other soldiers dive for cover behind Ratchets solid bulk as the incoming missile slammed straight into the truck that Ironhide and Bumblebee were still holding up, the force of the explosion shaking the ground, as Mikaelas world went white.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Heheheh thought I'd leave you all with a bit of a cliffy, even though we all know what happens :( Hope you enjoy this chapter, as its got a bit of everyone in it. Enjoy as always x**


	18. Broken

Chapter 18-Broken

As the missile hit, Bumblebee felt himself being catapulted backwards with the truck. As he hit the ground with a bounce, he heard a horrible grinding sound, and suddenly Bee's whole body was racked with waves of pain, and he couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped from his lips as he tried to move and found he couldn't. As he looked back, Bee chirped in distress as he saw the damage to his legs, most of which were trapped under the truck he'd been holding at the time of impact. As he felt his spark begin to race, Bee couldn't help but think back to the last time he'd been injured in battle, and as he lay there for a second wishing the pain would stop, Bee was certain he could hear Megatrons mocking tones. 'He's not here, he can't hurt you again, you're doing a good enough job by yourself', thought Bee to himself as he slowly and painfully began to attempt to pull himself out of the wreckage. However each small movement was pure agony on his exposed wires and he was unable to fight back the chirps of distress that were echoing through the suddenly silent street.

Ironhide was also feeling the pain of the blast as he'd been catapulted into the air too but luckily enough he'd been in front of the truck and it was only the initial impact that had hit the larger bot, not the truck as well as with Bumblebee. Getting up, Ironhide looked over the new dents and scratches on his already scarred bodywork with a dismissive eye, before he turned to look at the devastation the blast Starscream's missiles had caused behind him. He was glad to see Ratchet and Jazz moving, as hopefully they would have been able to keep all the humans safe, but his spark jumped instantly when he could see no sign of Bumblebee. Moving closer to the scene, Ironhide felt his spark drop as he heard the chirps of pain which he knew from bitter experience, were coming from his youngling.

As he neared the injured Bumblebee, Ironhide had to lower his optics. He'd sworn to himself that he would keep the younger 'bot safe after his last injury at the hands of Megatron, but as he saw Bee struggling to move, Ironhide couldn't help but feel he'd let his youngling down. Bumblebee however felt his spark settle a little as he saw the bulk of Ironhide moving towards him, and he chirped gratefully as Ironhide lifted the truck from the rest of his injured lower limbs, and when he saw the distressed look in Ironhides optics, Bee tried desperately to reassure the weapons specialist through the comm-link that he'd be okay. Ironhide raised an eyebrow at Bee, who was clearly in huge amounts of pain, and sighed loudly, "Right now you're not though are you?". Bee was about to reply when a new and far sharper pain pierced his spark, and he raised panicked optics to look at Ironhide, and voiced the single thought that had erased every other in his head, _"Where's Mikaela? And where's Sam"_.

**oOoOo**

Sam slowly opened his eyes and shook his head to clear the ringing in his ears caused by the blast. As he slowly began to move he saw Mikaela lying beside him, her eyes still closed. Sam felt his heart sink and he crawled closer to her, shaking her with as much force as he dared, "Mikaela. 'Kaela please, you have to wake up". He shook her once more and to his relief she slowly open her eyes, and gradually focused on him, "Sam?". Sam let out a sigh of relief as Mikaela reached out a hand towards him, and began to move forward. As she inched nearer to Sam, Mikaela winced at the several small cuts the flying debris had left on her exposed skin. However as her thoughts went back to the blast, she suddenly realised she didn't know what had happened to Bumblebee as she'd blacked out just after the blast. Sam saw the way her eyes widened with concern and he shook his head slightly, "I don't know 'Kaela, I've only just come round myself". However Mikaelas questions were answered as she heard Bee's pained cries, and as she shared a worried look with Sam, she found the strength to push herself up from the ground; and ran as quickly as she could towards Bee, followed by Sam.

"Oh god Bee, are you okay?". Bumblebee looked up at Sam, 'Couldn't be better', he thought crossly to himself through the pain. Bumblebee then looked up as he heard Mikaelas soft cry of distress, and he tried to crawl towards her but the pain was too much, and he raised half closed optics to meet her concerned blue eyes, _"I'm sorry beautiful, I couldn't keep my promise"_. Mikaela swallowed back her tears and ran to her 'bot, trying not to look too closely at the damage that had been done to his legs just yet, focusing instead on his face and optics, breathing deeply to calm herself. As she gently stroked his face, Bee leaned into her touch, the gentle rhythm of her hands easing the pain he was in slightly. Sam looked up at Ironhide and saw the concern in the larger bots eyes as he yelled for Ratchet, who came running, much to Bee's relief.

"What have you done to yourself this time youngling?". Bumblebee looked up at Ratchet and chirped unhappily as the medic raised concerned eyebrows when he looked at the damage the blast had caused to Bumblebees lower torso, before shaking his head as he moved round out of Bee's sight and began to take a closer look at his injuries. Bee tried to turn himself so he see what Ratchet was doing but all it did was cause more pain. Mikaela felt her eyes cloud with tears as she heard the low moan of pain that came from deep inside Bee, and as she met Sams gaze, she saw the tears glimmering in his eyes too. Mikaela gently cupped Bee's face with gentle hands, "I'm gonna go see if I can help Ratchet fix you up big guy". Bee looked at her and despite the pain he was still in, he felt his spark flutter hopefully as he saw the determined light shining through the tears in his girls bright blue eyes. Bee chirped at Mikaela softly before he carefully curled his hand round her, smiling as Mikaela curled into the warmth of his embrace, _"Love you beautiful"_. Mikaela met Bee's clear blue optics and smiled back at him, "I love you too big guy. Now let me go help Ratchet try to get you fixed up". She heard the unhappy chirps from her 'bot, along with Sam's voice reassuring him, as she walked round to join Ratchet. However as she saw the destruction that had been caused to Bee by the blast, she almost wished she hadn't. Ratchet looked up as he heard Mikaela's sharp intake of breath, and contemplated telling her to go away when she looked up at him with eyes that not only glistened with tears for the hurt that had been caused to Bee, but also with a battle light that matched that of the weapons specialist who was standing guard over his fallen youngling, which despite the seriousness of the situation caused Ratchet to smile to himself, before he heard Mikaela asking him in a calm voice if there was anything she could do to help. Ratchet shared an approving glance with Ironhide, who was trying desperately to contact Optimus, before looking down at the young femme who was so important to Bumblebee, "Are you any good with wiring?".

**oOoOo**

Mikaela was concentrating on untangling Bee's shattered wiring, as Ratchet fixed Bee's legs back on with some hurried welding, easing some of Bee's pain, but as he explained to Mikaela as they worked together, it would still take a lot of work before Bee would be able to stand or transform to his alt-mode. Listening patiently to Ratchet, Mikaela was faintly aware of Lennox and Epps yelling at each other crossly about the Raptor firing on them, and she smiled to herself as she heard Jazz trying to explain in soothing tones that it was no ordinary plane, which only seemed to infuriate the two soldiers even more. However her concentration was suddenly interrupted by a series of unexpected explosions, which knocked her onto her back. Wincing as she pushed herself back upright, she quickly called out that she was okay when she heard Bumblebees worried chirp, and as she looked up at Ratchet and Ironhide she felt a growing sense of unease as she picked up on the worried looks in their optics as they gazed back down the street.

"Oh my god, what is that?". Mikaela heard the shout from Epps, and turned to look in the direction the blasts were coming from. To her horror there was a large and heavily armoured tank heading towards them and she'd bet her right arm that it was definitely non army issued. As she watched the tank seem to mindlessly plough on towards them, Mikaela saw Jazz quickly transform down to his alt-mode and speed down the street towards the tank; Ratchet also watched Jazz and glanced at Bumblebee, before meeting Mikaela and Ironhides worried gazes, "I will fix him, I promise you", before he quickly transformed and sped after the Solstice. Ironhide gazed at his youngling once more before he swapped his gaze to meet Mikaelas, "Keep my boy safe girlie", before rapidly transforming into his Topkick alt-mode and racing after the others. Bee watched the as the other Autobots left to fight and he felt his spark sink, as once again he'd been injured and had been left behind. As she heard the stressed chirp from Bee, she reluctantly left the progress she'd made on his wiring, and ran back round to be beside him. Sam looked at her as he heard the panic in the soldiers voices, before he knelt in front of Bee, "Come on Bee, you have to try to get up". Bee chirped and tried to pull himself along the concrete by digging his fingers into the concrete, trying to ignore the pain as he did so. However the distance he covered was minimal, and he looked up at Sam with pain filled optics, which tore at Mikaelas heart as she watched. Sam heard the dejected chirp from a defeated Bee, as did Mikaela, and they quickly crouched down in front of Bee, "I'm not going to leave you, and neither will 'Kaela, will you?". Mikaela looked back at Bee, and met his optics with her own determined blue eyes, tracing a pattern on his now dull and dirtied paintwork, "Hell no. I'm with you til the end big guy. You're not getting rid of me that easily".

Bumblebee looked back up at the two teenagers that had become so important to him and although his spark still ached at being left by the other Autobots, Bee knew he was no longer alone and it eased the fears the young 'bot had about being alone. However it didn't ease the worry Bee was feeling at being a sitting target for the oncoming Decepticon, and he could see no way of being able to get out of the way. Ratchet had managed to reattach his legs, but Bee was still unable to use them, or transform, and there was no way he could drag himself to safety, and he was still in possession of the cube. Chirping softly to Sam and Mikaela, Bee looked at them both with optics that were filled with distress, _"I know you want to stay but you have to leave and get to safety, I don't want you getting hurt because of me"_. Sam looked up at Bumblebee with hurt eyes which only made Bee feel worse, before Mikaela looked up into his optics with eyes that burned brightly, "We aren't leaving Bee, you've always been here to protect us when we've needed it. Its our turn to protect you now".

_"Thank you beautiful, but you're not going to be able to protect me against that"_. Mikaela turned to look at the oncoming tank before she began scanning the surrounding area, "There must be something somewhere that we can use to help us". Sam sighed as he heard the frustration in Mikaelas voice, and turned to look back at Bee and as he saw the resigned look in his blue optics; Sam knew there was no way they could let Bumblebee sacrifice himself for them, he'd already been through so much for them. Sam's eyes then widened as Bee held out the cube for him, chirping sadly as he did. Sam could see the worry in Bee's eyes as he took hold of it and he looked up at Bee with a determined, if slightly unsure look, "I'll do my best to keep it safe for you". Bee looked back at Sam and tried to stop the feeling of dread that lodged itself in his spark when he saw the cube in Sam's small hands, before thinking to himself worriedly, 'Hope you stay safer than I've managed to'. Sam looked at Mikaela and when he saw her looking across the street, he followed her gaze to where she had seen an abandoned tow truck. Mikaela smiled to herself as she began to form a plan in her head, before she turned to look at the injured 'bot who meant so much to her, "I think I know how we can get you out of here big guy".

**oOoOo**

Ironhide sped towards the incoming Decepticon tank, dodging the missiles that were being fired towards him. As he transformed, he managed to avoid yet more missiles by performing a series of complicated moves using sheer agility and his guns for extra power, finally coming to a stop just in time to see Jazz speed past him and launch himself at the tanks gun turret. Jazz looked over at Ironhide and grinned at him, "Some pretty fly moves there, big guy". Ironhide looked back at Jazz and was about to reply to him when the tank suddenly transformed, catching Jazz off guard and throwing him across the street, where he landed hard against a building. Ironhide growled under his breath, and finally let out the frustration he'd been feeling since Bumblebee had been injured, blasting both his cannons towards the oncoming Brawl. Ratchet, who had quickly rushed to check on Jazz, who was fine other than a few scratches; saw the tank preparing to fire at Ironhide and managed to get back across the street to deflect the blast with his shield, before he managed to take one of Brawls hands off with his blade attachment, turning to share a quick look of satisfaction with both Ironhide and Jazz, before they concentrated on taking down the large Decepticon. However it was a blast from one of the guns belonging to the soldiers that finally took down the Decepticon, and as they watched Brawl fall to the ground, Ironhide looked back at Ratchet, "Any way you can fit me with some of those Sabot rounds?".

However the respite Brawls demise has given them was short-lived as they heard a cold voice echo through the streets. As they shouted a hurried order to fall back, Ironhide met the eyes of the human who was in charge of the soldiers, "Get your men behind us, we will keep you safe". Lennox nodded at Ironhide and guided his men away from the robot he quickly realised was the one that they had seen earlier at the dam. Epps shared a look with his captain, "Guess he's not on ice anymore".

Megatron advanced towards the Autobots, uncaring of any of the human insects that got in his way. The first target he sighted was Jazz, who fired his own weapons in an attempt to hold back the Decepticon, but he was caught by the blast from Megatrons cannon and fell backwards, moaning as he felt the damage to his circuits, and also to his arm where he'd fell. Megatron laughed triumphantly as he advanced towards the fallen Autobot and Jazz felt his spark begin to sink as he tried to get himself up. Megatron watched Primes lieutenant struggle, "Oh this I will enjoy, depriving Prime of his first lieutenant. Maybe one day you will learn not to be so foolhardy".

"I don't think so Megatron, why don't you try picking on someone your own size". Ironhide unleashed a blast from his cannon that knocked the Decepticon leader off-balance, allowing Ironhide to take up a protective stance over the fallen Jazz. Megatron quickly got to his feet, and glared at the large black Autobot who was preparing to fire his canons once again, "You won't always be there to protect those weaker than you". Ironhide quickly unleashed a series of smaller but just as deadly blasts at Megatron, who quickly transformed back into his alt-mode and flew out of reach of 'Hides cannons. Ironhide glared up at the 'con, before whispering under his breath, "Oh yes I will be, you taught me that lesson when you hurt my youngling, but then I wouldn't expect a cowardly Decepticon like you to understand that, leader or not". Jazz yelped as he finally managed to stand, cradling his injured arm, "Thanks 'Hide. My spark owes you". Ironhide looked at the smaller 'bot and saw the pain in Jazz's optics, "Not a problem Shorty, I wasn't gonna let that bag of bolts hurt another member of my family, I still owe him for Bumblebee". Jazz looked back at Ironhide gratefully, "Well I gotta say 'Hide, I'm glad you were there, though don't think I'm gonna be much help, he got me pretty good". Ironhide saw the damage to Jazz's bodywork, and his injured arm, "Transform back down to your alt-mode and get yourself out of the city to safety. I didn't save your sorry ass to have you taken out while you're still injured. I'll explain to Prime when he gets here".

"You're the man 'Hide". Jazz slowly transformed back down to his alt-mode, and as Ironhide watched the Solstice escape to safety, he was unaware of Ratchet coming up alongside him. "We'll soon start thinking there's a soft bit in that tough spark of yours". Ironhide turned to look at Ratchet with narrowed optics, "Not a chance Ratch, just don't want any more fallen members of the team. One is enough". Ratchet laid a comforting hand on the weapon specialists shoulder, as he knew Ironhide was still desperately concerned about Bumblebee, and Ratchet could only hope that either Mikaela or Sam had found a way to keep Bee safe.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Hey sorry it's took so long to get this chapter out but just started my new job and its taking me some time to get used to the new shifts :) Hope you all like it, I've jiggled around with the timeline of the start of the battle a little as it makes more sense to me that way... and hope you like that last section! Enjoy as always xx**


	19. Goodbyes

Chapter 19- Goodbyes.

Mikaela easily ignored Sam's shouts of concern as she sprinted across the street towards the abandoned recovery truck, however she found it far harder to ignore the worried chirps from Bumblebee but she managed somehow. Upon reaching the truck, Mikaela tried the door and slammed her hand against the door frame when she found it locked, "Oh you couldn't just make my life easy could you". Ignoring the cries of the fleeing pedestrians all around her, Mikaela focused on finding something to break the window as she knew that if she took too much time to concentrate on everything that had happened since they'd arrived in the city, she'd lose the tight hold she had her control. Finally she managed to find a hammer in the tool box on the back of the truck, and loosed a little of her frustration on the window of the truck. As the glass smashed, Mikaela reached in and managed to snag the door handle, wincing as her arm caught on the shards of broken glass. As the door opened she ignored the pain coming from her arm, focusing instead on getting the truck started without the keys. Mikaela found the wires she needed to hot-wire the truck and focused on them, trying desperately to get them to spark, "Come on, come on". At last the engine roared into life and as Mikaela climbed into the driver's seat, she couldn't help but smile triumphantly to herself in the mirror, "Who says having a criminal background is a bad thing?".

Sam and Bumblebee looked up as Mikaela skidded to a stop beside them in the recovery truck, "How? Where?". Mikaela looked at Sam from the driver's seat, "Don't ask then you don't need to worry about lying to cover me". Mikaela then looked at Bee who was looking at Mikaela with optics that danced happily at his girls resourcefulness, and she found herself grinning back at Bee, "Told you I would find a way to get you out of here big guy". Bee chirped happily at her as she spun the truck round and backed it up, so that Bee would be able to sit on the truck. Jumping out of the cab, Mikaela walked round to where Bee was still lying on the ground and knelt in front of him, resting a hand on the side of his face, stroking gently as she spoke, "Bee, this is gonna hurt I know but I really need you to try to get yourself up and onto the back of the truck. I could get you on with the chains but I'd prefer you to try to do it yourself, I'm figuring there's less chance of Ratchets repairs being damaged that way". Bee rubbed his head against Mikaela's palm, and looked up at her, and he felt his spark tremble nervously as he nodded in reply to her question, _"I'll give it my best beautiful"_. Mikaela looked up at Bee and gently placed a kiss on his cheek, "Then that will be just enough".

Bumblebee took a deep breath before he began slowly moving towards the bed of the recovery truck, listening to Sam's quiet words of encouragement and focusing on Mikaela who was standing by the truck, her blue eyes radiating love and concern. Chirping softly as the pain crept through his circuits, and although thankfully it was nowhere near as painful as it had been after the blast thanks to Ratchet, Bee looked down at the floor sadly. Sam noticed the way Bee's body slumped and he moved round to stand in front of him, "Bee listen to me, you can do this. Mikaela needs you to, so we can get you out to safety". Bee looked at Sam, and chirped softly, _"She shouldn't have to, I should be keeping you both safe"_. Sam looked back at Bee and suddenly understood why the situation was causing Bumblebee so much distress, it was his job to guard Sam, and Mikaela through choice, and he was now no longer able to do that. "Its okay Bee, you were protecting us when this happened. Mikaela knows that, and plus she's always been the protective kind of those she cares about, trust me I know". Bee looked back at Sam and found the worries in his spark lessening a little as he saw the certainty in Sam's eyes, _"Thanks Sam"_.

"Its okay Bee, now let's get you up on this truck so we can get you out of here". With a renewed energy, Bee pushed himself through the pain until he'd made it up onto the bed of the truck. Mikaela jumped up onto the truck beside him, and gazed up at Bee with eyes that glowed with pride at the way Bee had fought through the obvious pain he was in, "Well done big guy, I'm so proud of you". Bee felt the look in her eyes warm his spark, and he smiled back at Mikaela, and once again he was amazed by the strength he saw in her eyes, as he gently stroked her hair, _"It's only because.. I have you there beside me"_. Sam looked up at Mikaela and Bee, and tried to look offended as he shouted up, "Hey what about me, do I get to join in this love fest?". Mikaela turned to look down at Sam, and shared a mischievous look with Bee, before jumping down and planting a kiss on Sam's cheek, "Of course you do Sammy. We love you too". Sam looked up at Bee, as Mikaela began hauling the chains out to secure Bee whilst they were moving, "You sure you know what you're letting yourself in for?".

**oOoOo**

Still reeling from the appearance of the Decepticon leader which had caused them to fall back to a more protected area of the street, the band of soldiers had felt their spirits lift when they had seen Ironhide step in to save Jazz. Lennox had shared an approving glance with Ironhide as he'd returned to their side along with Ratchet, "Nice work big fella". Epps had also nodded in approval, as Ironhides act had well and truly made his mind up about the robots that were on their side. However he was still as determined to take as many of the red-eyed monsters out as he could, which is why both he and Lennox were now carefully watching the fallen Brawl through binoculars. Lennox peered over a pile of rubble before shouting across the street, "Whats going on?".

"It's the tank sir... Its getting back up". Lennox heard the disbelief in the soldiers voice, and smiled wryly to himself, 'Been there before buddy', as he thought back to their battle with Scorponok in the Qatari desert, before muttering "Don't these things ever die?". Lennox then heard Ratchet mutter a low oath under his breath as did Lennox as he followed the medics gaze to the top of one of the city's skyscrapers, where Blackout had suddenly appeared, "Oh we are so dead". Ratchet rested a gentle hand on the soldiers shoulder, "Not just yet, we still have possession of the cube, so there is still hope, but I think we may need to get back to the sparklings as unfortunately Bumblebee will not be able to protect them against this, not in his condition".

Lennox heard the concern in Ratchets voice and he recognised the worried look on Ironhides metallic features, it was the same look he knew he would have had if his Annabel was in danger, and it made him all the more determined that when this was over he would make sure that everyone knew that not all of these mechanical giants wanted to rule the world. Nodding up at Ratchet and Ironhide, Lennox shouted over to the rest of his team, "Soldiers.. We have some new visitors as you can see. We need to get back to Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee, and we need to get the cube to safety".

"How are we going to do that exactly?". Lennox heard the confusion in Epps voice as he looked back at Lennox with raised eyebrows, "Last time I looked, our yellow friend was out of action and can't go anywhere, I can't see Sam wanting to leave him, Mikaela sure as hell isn't going to. We could take it but that takes valuable covering bodies out of action, and I think these two might be a bit too obvious, no offence meant guys". Ironhide looked down at the soldier, "None taken, I am glad you have thought about the situation so carefully. However we will need some help from your other earthlings, if you can arrange somewhere we can get the cube to within the city, we will try to persuade Sam to take the cube to safety. We will aid him in staying safe with your help, and hopefully Prime will arrive soon to take care of the bag of bolts". Lennox nodded in agreement with the large black 'bot, "Sounds like a plan". He looked across at Epps, who gave him a thumbs up as he grabbed the radios, "Already on it boss", as he started the process of arranging some help with transporting the cube out of Mission City. Ratchet and Ironhide watched the efficient way the soldiers worked as a team, and Ratchet turned to look at Ironhide, "So are all the earthlings still a waste of space?". Ironhide looked back at Ratchet, and his features settled into a look of frustration, "Oh for Primus' sake Ratch, I had been stuck in a fragging pod that was hardly big enough for a sparkling for what seemed like forever, then had to try to get used to a new alt-mode and that's never comfortable, got peed on by a rodent, that has rusted by the way; so forgive me if I wasn't feeling all that generous towards Sam's parents when we first met him. Though in answer to your question, no they are not. I have been more than impressed by some of them". Ratchet saw the thoughtful look in Ironhides optics, and he was pretty sure that the weapons specialist was thinking about Mikaela, though he also knew 'Hide had been impressed by Sam and the soldiers who were still fighting beside them. However any further conversation was interrupted by Epps yelling excitedly, "The air force can get a chopper in to get the cube out a few blocks away". Lennox looked over at Ratchet and Ironhide, "You think we can get Sam to cooperate with this plan?". Ironhide heard the uncertainty in the young captains voice, and fought back his own concerns as yet again a sparkling would have to face the dangers of battle, and Sam was far less ready than Bumblebee had been, before answering in a very final tone of voice, "He will have to".

**oOoOo**

Mikaela was fixing the last of the chains round Bumblebee with Sam's help when Bumblebee chirped out loud. Mikaela looked up at her 'bot, "Sorry did I catch a sore spot?". Bumblebee looked back at Mikaela, his optics brightening as he saw the concern in her eyes, _"No I'm fine beautiful, I was saying hello. We have guests"_. Both of them spun round with no real urgency, but when they saw the speed Lennox and the other soldiers, accompanied by both Ironhide and Ratchet, were heading towards them, they shared a worried glance with each other and with Bumblebee.

Lennox looked up at Sam, who was still on the back of the truck with Bee, and when Bumblebee saw the look in the soldiers eyes, he felt his spark begin to jump nervously as he somehow knew deep inside that Sam was going to have to be the one to get the cube to safety. His fears were confirmed when he heard Lennox ask Sam where the cube was in a sharp voice, and when Sam replied that he still had the cube, Bee felt his spark sink especially when he saw Lennox scouting the surrounding areas with a look of determination and purpose, and heard him call to Epps "Get those Black Hawks down here now".

Feeling the sudden tension running through Bumblebees body, Mikaela paused with fixing the chains and gazed up at Bee, before looking across to Sam who was gazing at Lennox with a look of undisguised panic, "No I can't do this". Mikaela looked up at Bee when she heard Sams voice, who chirped sadly, _"They want Sam to take the cube to safety"_. Mikaela shook her head, and Bee felt his spark ache even more as he saw Mikaela's eyes fill with frightened tears, especially as he was so used to seeing them glow with strength and fire, _"Please don't cry Mikaela"_. Mikaela sniffed and swiped a hand across her eyes, "He's my best friend Bee, he's like my family. I can't let him do this". Bee looked over at Sam, who was still talking to Lennox before looking back at Mikaela, _"He has to do this Mikaela, it is the only way"_. Mikaela looked back up at Bee, and without hesitation she climbed onto his offered hand as he brought her up to his shoulder, and she quickly made her way to the spot just by his face where she felt so safe despite everything. Clinging to Bee, Mikaela let his warmth seep into her suddenly cold bones, as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. Bee felt Mikaela tremble as the silent sobs shook her small body, and he gently stroked her back as she continued to shake, _"I don't like it anymore than you do beautiful, I should be the one taking it. I feel like I've let Sam down... and you as I can't keep your Sam safe"_. Mikaela heard the distress in Bumblebees voice and she realised that he was hurting just as much as she was, and although that realisation made her want to cry even harder, she swallowed back her tears, making a silent promise to herself that she'd shed them later in private; "Bee can you let me down?". Bee stopped stroking Mikaelas back and moved his hand so she could climb on, however before he lowered her to the ground, she quickly pressed herself closely to his face, "You haven't let anyone down Bee, none of this is your fault".

"Listen to your femme, youngling". Both Bumblebee and Mikaela jumped as they looked up at Ironhide, who was looking at them through optics that Mikaela could have sworn were slightly softer than their usual piercing blue. Bee chirped questioningly at Ironhide, who shook his head, "This is nothing like last time youngling. You have someone with you to protect you this time". Ironhide then switched his gaze to Mikaela, who swallowed nervously making the larger 'bot chuckle, "Its okay girlie, I just wanted to say a thank you for keeping my youngling here safe, and I want to promise you that I will return the favour and keep Sam safe". Mikaela saw the seriousness in Ironhides optics and knew the weapons specialist meant every word, "Thank you Ironhide, and say a thank you to Ratchet too, though where's Jazz and Optimus?".

"Jazz got injured by Megatron so I've discharged him from the battle to keep him safe, and Prime should arrive soon". Bee chirped worriedly, and Ironhide rested a hand on Bee's shoulder, "He will be fine youngling, Ratchet will be able to patch Jazz up far easier than he will be able to with you". Mikaela stroked the side of Bee's face as she heard his forlorn chirp, and once again Ironhide felt a sense of contentment when he watched his youngling with Mikaela, especially when he saw the way Bee calmed under her touch, his optics dancing happily as Mikaela whispered something to him.

"Mikaela?". Mikaela heard Sam's voice, and Bumblebee quickly set her down next to Sam, who she quickly crushed in a hug. "Need some air here, saviour of the world remember?". Mikaela pulled back from Sam, and looked at him closely. Although there were traces of the earlier panic, she was surprised at the calmness Sam was giving off, "What happened? How come you're so calm? Did they drug you or something?". Sam gazed back at Mikaela, before glancing over at Lennox, who was waiting impatiently, "Lets just say I got a lesson on how to stay calm under fire... plus its kind of cool to be the hero for a change". Mikaela grinned despite everything and crushed Sam in another hug, "I am so glad you're my best friend, and I love you".

"Love you too 'Kaela, and I'm glad you're my best friend too. Plus I'm kinda glad I got in the car with you". Bee chirped at Sam, and Sam looked over at the yellow robot who had changed his life so much, in such a short time, and smiled up at Bee, "Yes Bee, I'm glad you chose me too".

"Hey are we all done here? Can we please get a move on, we need to get that cube out of here". Bumblebee chirped angrily at Lennox, not liking the soldiers tone of voice one bit. Ironhide bit back a smile, as did the teens, "Easy youngling". Lennox looked back at Bee, "Sorry but we need to move as soon as we can, we haven't got time to waste". Bee looked back at the soldier through narrowed optics, and thought to himself, 'I never realised saying goodbyes to friends was a waste of time'. Mikaela sensed the upset to her 'bot and patted his side gently, soothing him a little. Sam also looked up at Bee, "Its okay Bee, I'll be fine. I'll keep myself safe, and if I can't I'm sure Ironhide will". Ironhide nodded and looked at Sam, who had fixed the cube under his arm determinedly, before sharing a last glance with Mikaela and Bumblebee, "See you on the other side guys", before he set off at a run with Ironhide and Ratchet following him, along with some of the soldiers. Lennox hesitated for a moment, looking at Mikaela with concern, "You need to get out of here, now". Mikaela looked back at Lennox, her blue eyes glowing fiercely as she looked back at Bumblebee, before she met Lennox's gaze again, "I've just watched my best friend run into God knows what kinds of danger, there is no way in hell I am leaving the guy I love behind as well, so until I have Bumblebee safe, I am going nowhere. Understand". Lennox nodded, "Keep safe then". Bee chirped angrily at the soldier, and as Lennox followed the rest of his soldiers, he was in no doubt that Mikaela was probably in the safest place of them all.

**A/N: So so sorry this has taken me so long to get out, but I have had a crazy first week at work and haven't quite settled into a routine with work and home just yet :( This probably isn't my best chapter as it has taken me so long to do but I'm reasonably happy with it, so I hope you all enjoy it xx**


	20. Running

Chapter 20- Running.

"Girl you need to get that tow truck out of here if you're going to get you and Bee out of here in one piece". Mikaela glared over her shoulder at Lennox, and although she could appreciate his concern especially as she could now see the fallen Brawl regaining his feet from the corner of her eye, she knew she wouldn't move an inch until Bumblebee was safely secured, even if there would soon be an exceedingly pissed Decepticon firing on them by the looks of things. Bee sensed Mikaela's frustration as she continued to work quickly with fixing the chains in place, and chirped at her softly in reassurance, as he for one definitely appreciated his girls determination to stay by his side, though Bee also shared Lennox's concerns as he didn't want Mikaela to get hurt either, despite the fact Bee knew he would protect her with the last flicker of his spark if he had to, injured or not.

Mikaela heard Bee's comforting chirp, and she felt herself calming slightly as she looked up at his reassuring optics with a smile, "I'm almost done big guy, just got these last chains to secure then we can get out of here". Bee chirped with relief, and as Mikaela continued to finish up with the chains; Bee looked over at Lennox and noticed the way he was looking over at the rest of his team with a sense of desperation, and Bee instantly recognised that the young soldier needed to be with them, _"Go be with your team, Mikaela is almost finished and I will keep her safe, I promised Sam that I would"_. Lennox looked up at Bumblebee and he could see from the look in the Autobot's optics that although he'd promised Sam, the most important promise Bee had made was the one he'd probably made to himself to keep Mikaela safe, and Lennox knew that when a male of any species made that promise to himself, they would die trying to keep it. 'Hell I would for Sarah or Annie', thought Lennox as he looked back into Bee's sure and steady blue optics, and somehow he just knew that while Bee and Mikaela were together, they'd both stay safe.

"Hey big guy, all secure so we're good to go". Bumblebee chirped, _"Lets get out of here then beautiful"_. Mikaela smiled up at Bee, feeling a sense of relief that she was able to keep at least one of her boys safe. However as she climbed into the truck, she looked into the mirrors and as she watched Lennox run off towards the already smoking city with a distracted wave, she couldn't help watching the explosions with a sinking heart as the fears she had for Sam swarmed over her now she no longer had Bee's safety to keep her brain occupied; and as she pulled away from the main street just before another explosion lit up the mirrors, Mikaela heard the worried chirp from behind her and she knew without a doubt Bumblebee was thinking the same thoughts.

**oOoOo**

Sam meanwhile was still running as best he could with the cube, Ratchet and Ironhide at his side. As Sam dragged another breath through lungs that burned, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he thought back to the disastrous football tryout, 'Turns out all I needed was two kick ass teammates and someone shooting at me', thought Sam to himself as he risked a glance over his shoulder, and quickly wished he hadn't as he saw Brawl standing again and firing in the direction of where he'd left Bee and Mikaela. Ratchet noticed the slight falter in Sam's stride and called out to him, "Mikaela will keep him safe Sam, and Bee will do the same for her. You need to concentrate on your task". Sam was about to retort angrily 'Easy for you to say', when he caught sight of the worried look on Ironhide's face, and Sam realised they were just as worried about those they had left behind as he was, and the two Autobot had far stronger ties to Bumblebee than he did, although his tie to Mikaela was almost as strong. Sam took a deep breath to steady his nerves and continued running, not seeing the approving glance Ratchet and Ironhide shared with each other at his actions.

"Sam, watch out". Sam instinctively hit the floor and rolled as an enraged Blackout flew over their heads, before hitting the ground. Ironhide tackled him as he transformed, and dodging the Decepticons blades, managed to knock the Decepticon back to the floor gaining Sam a few more minutes of safety; however as Ironhide reached Sam and Ratchet, Blackout had already regained his feet and as Ratchet looked up, he saw Starscream heading back towards them. Ironhide noticed the Raptors descent too, and shared a concerned look with Ratchet, before calling out to Sam, "Keep moving Sam, don't stop".

Sam turned to look back at Ironhide and was about to reply to him, when he saw Blackout slide past him, and he ignored the burning in his lungs as he squeezed another burst of speed out of his tired legs, dodging the car that Blackout destroyed with his blades as Sam passed it. Rolling as he lost his footing briefly, Sam got to his feet and looked up to see the Raptor from earlier transforming just in front of him. Sam felt his heart sink as Starscream looked at him through narrowed red optics that glowed with malice, "Hello fleshling, got something for me?". Sam breathed hard, "It's not for you, its staying with me". Starscream's optics narrowed even further, "Wrong answer fleshling". Sam dove for cover behind a parked car as Starscream began flipping cars out of his way, "The Cube is ours, and we want it now".

"Not getting it Screamer". Sam had never been so glad to see Ratchet and Ironhide, although as he watched them battle the Decepticon, he felt his heart sink as he heard Ironhide grunt in pain as a stream of bullets caught him in the side. Starscream laughed in a high-pitched voice before cocking his head to the side as though listening for something, and quickly transformed back to his Raptor alt-mode, taking off at speed. Sam crawled out of his hiding place, and quickly headed towards Ratchet and an injured Ironhide, "Oh god, Ironhide are you okay?". Ironhide looked at Sam, "I've had worse sparkling, though I'm not going to be much help for a while. You need to get to that building, it is the only way to keep the cube safe". Sam looked up at the two Autobots, "Okay. Though why did Starscream rush off like that, especially when he'd already injured you". Ratchet looked down at Sam through serious optics, "The only things that would cause the Screamer to act like that would be if he was in danger of losing or more likely, he heard the call of his masters voice"

"By master, I'm guessing you mean Megatron". Sam was unable to keep the fear out of his voice as he asked the question and Ratchet rested a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Yes, Megatron is somewhere here in the city. We could sense him as soon he arrived, but Optimus is also here somewhere too, so hopefully he will be able to keep Megatron from finding you, though be warned Sam the Cubes energy will be like a beacon to him, so do not stop running til you reach the building where the soldiers are meeting you". Sam nodded as he processed the information that Ratchet had given him, "I'll do my best, please make sure you guys stay safe. I don't want anymore of you getting hurt because of me". Ironhide looked over at Sam, "We chose to protect you, we know the risks so stop worrying. Now get going or you will be found". Sam took a deep breath, and shared one last glance with Ratchet and Ironhide, before he sprinted off once again with the cube. As they watched him run off, Ironhide finally sank to the ground, clutching his side, "Frag it Ratch. First Bee gets injured, now I can't help Sam stay safe either". Ratchet heard the frustration in Ironhides gruff voice, "Sam will be okay, he has come this far, and as you said Optimus is out there somewhere, so hopefully he will reach Sam before Megatron does". Ironhide looked up at Ratchet, "I hope he does too Ratch, I don't want another youngling in my care getting injured by that bag of bolts".

**oOoOo**

Bumblebee had also sensed the Decepticon leader and as he knew better than anyone the damage that Megatron could wreak, his fears for Sam had increased. 'I hope Ironhide and Ratchet can keep Sam safe', thought Bee to himself as he listened to yet another explosion. However worried as he was for Sam, Bee was suddenly aware of Mikaela slowing the truck, and as he heard her curse under her breath, he turned his head and chirped at her questioningly. Mikaela heard Bee's chirp and although she wanted to reassure Bee that she was okay, Mikaela was unable to fight back the tears as she gazed at the dead-end in front of her. Bee felt his spark flicker sadly as he listened to Mikaela sobbing, as he was unable to get to her to comfort her, all he could do was continue to chirp at her in gentle tones. Mikaela raised her head from where she had rested it on the trucks steering wheel as she heard the stream of chirps from behind her, and she quickly climbed out of the truck and ran round to where bee was already holding out his hand. Quickly climbing onto his outstretched palm, Mikaela curled up against the warmth of Bee's chest plates as he held her close to him, allowing the warmth and the gentle rumbles of his soft chirps to slow her tears.

Realising Mikaela had stopped shaking, Bee looked down at her with optics that shone softly, _"Feel better now beautiful?"_. Mikaela sniffed and looked back up at Bee, "A little, though I'm sure I don't look all that beautiful right now. I'm pretty sure I look all blotchy and horrible after my crying fit, this is why I try not to do it very often". Bee tenderly stroked Mikaela's back, _"You are always beautiful to me, blotches or not"_. Mikaela looked up at Bee and raised her eyebrows, causing Bee to chuckle, _"I mean it Mikaela, though what caused the tears in the first place?"_.Mikaela looked up at Bees concerned optics and snuggled back against his chest, "I don't know. I was, I am fine. Its just when I saw the dead-end, everything suddenly caught up with me. I'm so worried about Sam, and I know you are too, and I hate feeling so damn helpless, which I'm pretty sure is how you're feeling as well big guy". Bumblebee nodded slowly, and Mikaela felt her heart sink as she saw the sadness that tinged Bee's blue optics. However as she traced a finger over his chest, smiling to herself as she heard his contented humming, an idea suddenly began to form in her head.

"Bee, random question. Is all still okay with your firepower?". Bumblebee looked back at Mikaela, _"Yes all firing as it should be"_, and as he saw the glint in her eyes, he knew his girl had a plan forming in her head, which was confirmed when she gazed back up at him with a smile on her face, "Fancy rejoining the battle Bee?. I drive and you shoot?". Bee looked at the grin on Mikaelas face and found himself grinning broadly in reply, _"Sounds like a plan"_. Mikaela grinned up at Bee, and wiped the last of her tears as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek, before jumping down onto the street. Bumblebee chirped excitedly, and quickly transformed his arm into his cannon, _"Ready when you are beautiful"_. Mikaela jumped into the driver's seat, and twisted round to share one last look with Bee, her blue eyes reflecting the glow of Bee's blue optics, "Lets go kick some Decepticon ass".

**oOoOo**

Somehow Sam had found the strength to keep his tired legs powering through the streets of Mission City, but he couldn't help feeling much more vulnerable without the protection of Ironhide and Ratchet. That feeling intensified as he sped round a corner and came face to face with Megatron, whose red optics seemed to glow triumphantly when he saw the cube in Sams hands, an evil smile crossing his metal features as he called out, "Give me the Cube boy". Sam froze as he gazed up at the Decepticon leader, who was even more intimidating now than when Sam had first seen him back at the dam, and he felt his grip tightening on the cube as he answered in a tone of voice that sounded far braver than he felt, "Not a chance Megatron, it is staying with me". Megatron laughed as he looked at the defiant expression on the yound insects face, "You think you can stop me, the mighty Megatron, I think not fleshing. I have already stopped Prime, who foolishly thought he could prevent me from finding you". Sam felt his heart sink as he saw the gleeful look in the Decepticons red optics, "You're lying. Optimus could beat you". Megatron laughed and Sam felt the hairs on his arms stand up as the cold sound washed over him, "Such misguided faith in the mighty Optimus Prime. I've told you I have already stopped him and I'm sure my Decepticons will be able to take the rest of his puny Autobots out".

"Thats what you think Megatron, but I'm telling you I am not giving you this cube". Sam turned and ran into the crowded streets, doing his best to dodge the traffic but as he looked over his shoulder to see where Megatron had gone, not for the first time he found himself coming into contact with the bumper of a vehicle and hitting the ground with a solid thump. Wincing as he got up and ignoring the glare the driver gave him, Sam continued his run to the building he needed which was now within sight. However he was unaware of the chaos his fall had caused, as unbeknown to Sam the cube had released a small wave of Energon when he'd fallen and it had activated several nearby items, which were now releasing their sudden liveliness on the citizens of Mission City. However the burst of Energon had not been enough to sustain them for long and their sudden transformations ended soon after they started much to the relief of the citizens, but their relief was short-lived as they saw the giant mechanical being charging towards them, seemingly in pursuit of the boy who had run past them a short while ago.

Sam looked up at the building he had fought to reach and let out a sigh of relief as he ran into it. As the silence of the building surrounded him, Sam allowed himself a second to gather his senses, and almost instantly he found himself hoping that Mikaela and Bumblebee were still okay. However as he heard the sound of giant footsteps crushing the pavement outside, Sam knew he didn't have time to worry about his friends; he just had to hope and pray they were okay as he ran towards the stairs that would lead him to the top of the building, muttering under his breath, "You're not going to get me, I will get this to safety". A sudden crash behind him shook that certainty as he saw Megatrons massive form enter the building through a window and glared around him through narrowed red optics, "Where are you boy, I can smell you". Sam fought back his fear and continued to run, allowing himself a small squeal of fear as Megatrons head suddenly burst through the floor behind him. Sam met his glare for a second before he began his run up the stairs, which would lead him to the roof and hopefully to the place where he could get the cube to safety.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Here you go, finally managed to update... bloody new work shifts are a pain in the aft lol ;) Hope you all enjoy xx  
**


	21. Sacrifice

Chapter 21-Sacrifice.

Mikaela looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw the excited glow of Bumblebees blue optics, "I'm guessing from the look on your face, you're good to go big guy". Bee chirped, _"Ready and waiting, beautiful"_. Mikaela smiled as she shared one last glance with Bee before his face was covered by his battle visor, which was her cue to slam the truck in reverse and hit the accelerator. Swinging the truck back out onto the street, Mikaela found herself once again thanking the gods for her unconventional babysitting activities, causing her to chuckle to herself and her chuckle became full-blown laughter as she heard the loud music blasting from Bee's stereo as he sent the wrecked cars that were in their way flying by whatever means he found easiest. Recognising the music that was blaring as a mix of Green Day and Linkin Park, Mikaela grinned to herself, and found herself singing along as she thought to herself, 'My boy has great taste in music'.

Bumblebee meanwhile had felt his spark lift as he realised he would soon be able to finally join the fight, and it lifted even further as he heard Mikaela's delighted laugh. Guessing correctly that she had heard his choice of radio station, Bee grinned and turned the volume up even louder, Mikaela's laughter doing wonders to his spark. However as they neared the battle zone Bumblebee needed all the strength he could gain from Mikaela as the lightness in his spark faded, as he was reminded of the last battle he was in. 'This is not Tyger Pax', Bee told himself, but he was unable to shake the uncertainty, though he was relieved when his uncertainty was replaced by a far stronger sense of duty as they approached the area where Lennox, Epps and the rest of the soldiers were pinned down by Brawls unrelenting onslaught. Bumblebee heard the distressed calls of the soldiers, and as he saw that their guns were having no effect on the Decepticon, Bee knew in that moment he could at least keep them safe from harm and it would release some of the tension he'd been feeling since his injury whilst doing so, and maybe by keeping them safe it would erase some of his demons from the past too.

Epps looked up as he heard the screech of brakes, and he felt his face break into a smile as he saw Mikaela and Bumblebee, "Damn it girl, we could have done with you sooner". Mikaela grinned down at Epps, "We were having some recovery time, but we're back now. Let him have it Bee". Bumblebee chirped enthusiastically, before releasing several plasma charges from his arm cannon towards Brawl who was unprepared for the Autobots sudden appearance, or for Bee's deadly accuracy. The soldiers cheered as Bee's shots managed to penetrate the Decepticons armour plating before detonating, causing the transformed tank to fall to the ground with a crash, his red optics fading to black as Bee's shots finally offlined the Decepticon.

'That felt good', thought Bumblebee to himself as he slowly lifted his battle visor, and he grinned widely when Mikaela jumped out of the truck and walked round to him, smiling shyly, "That was amazing Bee. You look pretty good when you go into battle mode". Bee chirped softly at Mikaela, unable to stop the sudden rush of heat that sped round his body, or the jumping of his spark as he gazed back at Mikaela, _"Stop you're making me blush"_. Mikaela laughed, "Really?"

_"Yes really, feel"_. Mikaela rested her hand on Bee's outstretched hand and felt the heat coming from him, and as she looked up at him, she could see his optics were a much deeper shade of blue than usual, "Ooooops". Bee chuckled as he watched the blush spread across Mikaelas cheeks, _"At least now we match... though I'm glad it didn't scare you"_. Mikaela looked up at Bumblebee, her own blue eyes softening as she gazed up at the Autobot who had become so very important to her in such a short time, "Bee, nothing you do could ever scare me. I trust you". Bee scooped Mikaela up into his palm, and rested her close against him, his spark softly fluttering as he listened to her soft breathing, as somehow Bee knew Mikaela didn't share her trust easily. As he felt her rest her head on his chest plates with a sigh of contentment, Bee knew in that moment that he would do everything in his sparks power to make sure Mikaela never had any need to lose that trust in him, as he thought to himself, 'I trust you too my love, as no one else has ever made my spark feel the way you do'.

"Hey, save the smootchies for later. We still have some more of the bad guys to take out". Mikaela and Bee looked down at Lennox, who despite his sharp tone of voice was grinning at the pair of them, as was Epps who also called over to them, "That was some damn fine teamwork, glad you came back". Mikaela looked over at Epps and grinned, "We couldn't leave you guys to have all the fun, could we Bee?". Bee shook his head, before sounding a questioning chirp. Epps and Lennox shared a glance before Lennox looked up at Bee, "Sorry Bumblebee, we've not heard anything from Sam, since he left and we've definitely not seen the flare go off yet". Bee chirped sadly and as he heard Mikaela's intake of breath, Bee stroked his thumb over her back, _"I'm sure Sam will be okay beautiful... We've managed to stay safe, and he has Ironhide and Ratchet to keep him safe"._

"I know but he's my best friend, and almost family to me, and I'm still worried about him. I know you're worried about him too, and I'm guessing that somewhere in that spark of yours, you're worried about the others too". Bee nodded and chirped quietly in response, he was desperately worried about Sam's safety and it still caused an ache in his spark that Sam was all alone; and although he knew Ratchet, Jazz and 'Hide were well able to look after themselves, as was Optimus; Bee couldn't ignore the concern that was lodged deep in his spark for them. Just as Sam was almost family to Mikaela, so were the rest of the Autobots to Bumblebee, especially Ironhide who Bee was closer to any of the others, as 'Hide had always been there for Bee, even as a sparkling, and the thought of anything happening to the gruff weapons specialist caused Bee's spark to ache painfully. However he was unable to think on the situation any further as he heard Lennox calling for help as Blackout advanced towards then, "Bee, need some help here". Mikaela shared one last glance with Bee, and they shared a quick kiss before she hopped down to join Epps, allowing Bee to fire up the smaller cannons by his shoulders. As he released several rounds of fire towards the Decepticon, Bee saw Lennox running for an abandoned motorcycle and switched fire to cover the soldier, who jumped on the bike, calling out to Bee as he did so, "Bee keep him occupied, I should be able to get him from underneath on this. Epps, I am getting home to see my little girl, call down that rain fire". Bee nodded and switched his attention back to Blackout, who glared at the injured Autobot with red optics that glowed maliciously, "Maybe I will be able to finish the job that my master started, and finish you". Bee chirped defiantly, _"Not while I still have a spark that s beating"_, as he launched another blast rocking the Decepticon on his feet. However the blasts that Bee aimed at the Decepticon, and Lennox's well-aimed Sabot rounds into his undercarriage were nothing compared to the devastation that was wrought on the Decepticon by the fire that was launched at him by the military's planes. They too had been fitted with the all important Sabot rounds, and as they rained down from the sky, they burned through the Decepticon, causing Blackout to shudder and fall to the ground, his red optics dark and unfocusing as he offlined. Lennox lay on the ground by the fallen Decepticon breathing hard, until he heard the frantic chirps and calls from across the street. Struggling to his feet, Lennox looked over at the rest of the team, "I'm okay". Epps yelled back at him, "We know that, look up there". Lennox followed their gaze to the point they were all watching through concerned eyes and optics, and he quickly realised he could see red smoke. Lennox breathed deeply as he hoped and prayed that Sam still had the flare and it was him wielding it, as he called back to his sergeant, "Epps. I need you to get those birds that are in the air over to that building, and get them there as quickly as possible. We need to get that cube out of here".

**oOoOo**

Sam had indeed finally reached the top of the building, and he lit the flare with a sense of triumph as he continued to head towards the edge of the roof, the cube still clutched tight to his chest with his other arm. Sam looked up as he heard the steady thud of rotor blades nearby, and he slowed before cautiously approaching the edge of the roof. Much to his relief, the helicopter that appeared was not Blackout, but the Black Hawks that Lennox and Epps had promised earlier. Sam felt a smile cross his face as he sprinted across the last section of the rooftop, however as he neared the helicopter; Sam felt his smile slip as he was buffeted by the downdraft from the rotor blades, and he found himself thinking, 'I should have known it wouldn't be easy. Nothing else has been so far'.

Putting the last of his fading strength into fighting the wind that was trying to knock him over, Sam was focused only on the outstretched arms of the awaiting soldier in the helicopter and didn't see the sunlight glinting off Starscream until the last minute. Realising that the Decepticon had fired a missile towards the helicopter, Sam called out a warning to the pilot, but it was too late as the missiles made contact with the helicopter. Sam was blown backwards by the blast and he watched in horror as the Black Hawk began to spin out of control, its rotor blades digging into the concrete of the roof. Sam rolled away, unable to fight the cry of fear that ripped from his throat as the blades skimmed past him, before he gained his feet and ran to the furthest point of the roof. However as he reached the edge Sam realised he could go no further, and he was forced to climb onto the platform of one of the roofs decorative statues, clinging to it as best he could whilst still holding the cube. His already racing heart however plummeted as he saw the massive form of Megatron burst through the roof before standing up, his red optics quickly locating Sam's precarious position, "I admire your courage, but it is over. Give me the All-Spark boy, and I will let you live as my pet". Sam edged round the statue as Megatron neared him and he felt his stomach flip as he realised just how far he was from the ground, but he still called out defiantly to the Decepticon leader, "I am never giving you the Cube". Megatron narrowed his optics and growled at the young earthling in a low and menacing voice, "Fool, so unwise", before he swung his mace at the statue that Sam was clinging to causing it to shatter and sending Sam flying backwards towards the ground.

Sam was unable to stop the scream of terror that ripped from his throat as he hurtled towards the ground, and he found himself thinking that he wished he'd had the chance to say goodbye to everyone who mattered to him; especially his parents and Mikaela, though oddly enough he found himself thinking that he was sure Mikaela and Bumblebee would help his parents through everything. However his thoughts and his scream were cut off as he was caught in a large metal palm, and Sam felt a momentary flare of panic before he looked into the reassuring optics of Optimus Prime. Looking at the Autobot leader, Sam allowed himself to take some deep breaths, "Optimus am I glad to see you". Optimus looked back at Sam, "I am also glad to see you too Sam, though I am sorry for the danger we have placed you in". Sam looked back at Optimus, "If you can get me out of it, I may just forgive you". Optimus nodded, and Sam saw the small smile that crossed his lips, "I will do my best Sam, so you had best hold on, I fear we will have company soon". Sam turned to look back at the building where Megatron stood, a look of disgust on his metal features as he saw Optimus holding Sam, "Still protecting the insects I see Prime. They are unworthy of it, they should be exterminated like the pests they are". Optimus glared back at Megatron, Sam noticing the way his optics darkened at Megatron's words, "They deserve to have the choice Megatron".

"Then prepare to fight". Optimus looked down at Sam who felt his heart begin to race again as he watched Megatron quickly jump from the roof and head towards them at speed, "Sam hold on to the Cube. Do not let it go". Sam barely had time to nod before Optimus threw himself off the building, and Sam closed his eyes as Optimus headed towards the ground, using the buildings around him to slow his descent. However Sam's eyes popped open as he heard the growl of Megatron's voice from nearby, "Optimus, hes closing on us". Optimus turned, saw Megatron and quickly morphed his arm into a cannon, firing a shot at Megatron's approaching form. It wasn't enough to hurt or stop the Decepticon leader but it was enough to slow him and knock him off course, so that when the two robots landed on the street, they landed apart from each other saving Sam from being crushed.

Blinking as the dust cleared from the street, Sam crawled out from Optimus's palm as he slowly uncurled his giant fingers; and as he heard Optimus's low whisper of his name, Sam turned to look into Optimus's half closed optics as Optimus continued to talk in a low voice, "Sam you risked your life to protect the cube, why sacrifice yourself". Sam looked back at Optimus, and suddenly the words he had heard his father repeat over and over echoed through his head, "No sacrifice, no victory. The Witwicky family motto".

"Thank you Sam. I will protect you as just as you have protected the Cube; but if I am unable to stop Megatron you will need to place the Cube into my chest, it is the only way to destroy it". Sam looked back at Optimus with stricken eyes, "But it will destroy you too". Optimus looked at Sam with optics that glowed and in that moment Sam knew he would be unable to destroy that all important glow, however as he looked over at the red optics of a slowly moving Megatron, Sam realised he would feel no such qualms about their glow being extinguished, and he began to formulate a plan in his head, one that would keep Optimus safe from harm.

**oOoOo**

As they heard the approaching footsteps, Bumblebee chirped a warning and fired up his cannon, shielding Mikaela and the soldiers who were having a well deserved break. However when he realised the footsteps belonged to a weary looking Ironhide, who was being supported by an equally tired looking Ratchet, Bumblebee looked at Mikaela with worried optics, before he chirped a greeting. Ironhide met Bumblebees gaze, his spark settling slightly as he saw his youngling was no more injured than he had been when they'd left, before answering, "Its okay youngling, it's just a scrape that hurts a bit more than it would usually". Mikaela moved around Bee, and looked up at the two larger bots and chuckled as she saw Ratchet raise his eyebrows at Ironhide, who just shrugged his shoulders in reply. Bumblebee also saw the exchange and quickly asked Ratchet if Ironhide really was okay over the comm-link. Ratchet smiled at the younger 'bots devious tactics, and quickly replied that 'Yes Ironhide is fine. He's finding it more painful than usual as it caught some of his wiring". Bee chirped in relief, before he shared a puzzled look with 'Hide and Ratchet, _"Where is Jazz?"_. Mikaela also looked round and belatedly realised there was no sign of the Pontiac, "Yeah where is he guys?". Ironhide and Ratchet shared a look, which caused both Bee's spark and Mikaela's heart rate to race, before Ironhide answered, "Jazz is fine, however he got into some trouble with Megatron". Bumblebee was unable to help the sharp chirp that escaped him, and Ironhide rested a gentle hand on Bee's shoulder, "Easy youngling, I managed to stop Megatron this time, so Jazz has been dismissed from the battle to keep him safe". Mikaela noticed the way Ironhides voice dipped and the way Bumblebee had flinched at the thought of Jazz being injured, and she suddenly realised that it must have been Megatron that had caused Bee's injuries in the earlier battle Optimus had mentioned the night they had all first met, and that Ironhide somehow felt responsible. However she sensed that now was not the time to ask questions, and instead raised her eyes to look at Ratchet, "So what happened with Sam? How come you guys are here and not with him?". Ratchet sighed deeply and Mikaela felt bad for asking the question but she needed to know, "We were attacked by Blackout and then by Starscream, and it was then that Ironhide got injured, and unfortunately we were unable to help Sam any longer. However we believe he is with Optimus as we know he is here in the city". Mikaela looked over at Ironhide and saw the defeated look in his blue optics. Taking a deep breath, Mikaela crossed over to Ironhide, "Ironhide?". Ironhide looked down at Mikaela, "I am sorry Mikaela". Mikaela continued to gaze at Ironhide, and tentatively rested her hand on his leg, "You don't need to apologise. You did your best and I'm sure that without you Sam would not have made it as far as he did, so for keeping my best friend as safe as you did, I have to thank both you and Ratchet". Mikaela smiled up at Ironhide who felt a little of the tension he'd felt in his spark ease as he looked down at the young woman who had kept his youngling safe, before answering in a low voice, "Thank you Mikaela, and I must thank you for keeping my youngling here safe from harm also. It seems he has chosen well with his sparkmate". Mikaela blushed and looked back at Bee, who chirped at her softly, before dipping his head slightly with embarrassment.

However the moment was spoilt by the sound of a sudden and massive explosion, and Mikaela grabbed for Bee's steadying hand as the ground shook beneath them. Bee looked over at Ironhide, his optics wide and worried as he voiced a questioning chirp. Ratchet also looked over at Ironhide with worried optics, "I sense that the earth tremor is related to the battle somehow but the only thing that could cause a tremor of that intensity is..."

"Megatron and Optimus". As he spoke, Ironhide lifted his head, and saw the worried looks on the faces of his fellow Autobots. He also looked at Mikaela, and at the two human soldiers that he recognised from earlier, and saw the fear in Mikaelas eyes but saw the light of battle in the eyes of the two soldiers, which he approved of highly. As Bee gazed at Ironhide, he felt a twinge in his spark which caused him to chirp in confusion, and as he looked at Ironhide and Ratchet he saw that they were looking just as confused. Bee was aware of Mikaelas worried voice calling to him, and he gently stroked her hair his fingers, but he was unable to reply to her as he was too busy listening to the message that was being sent over his comm-link. As he listened to the quick message Optimus was transmitting, Bumblebees hand stilled and he felt his spark almost freeze. As the message ended, Bee found himself shaking as Optimus's words sunk into his circuits and as he looked over at Ironhide and Ratchet, he saw that they too looked shaken. Bumblebee heard Mikaela worriedly calling his name, and he somehow managed to reply to her with an almost silent chirp. Mikaela rubbed his hand as she felt him shaking, "Whats wrong Bee?". Bumblebee looked at her and quickly lifted her up to his chestplates, needing to feel her close to him. Mikaela sensed Bee's need and slowly traced her fingers over his chest, Bee slowly calming under her soothing touch but as soon as he looked over at Ironhide and saw the distressed look in his optics, Bee's spark quickly began to race again as he chirped at Ironhide, and as Ironhide nodded sadly, Bee's worst fears were confirmed. Mikaela felt Bee slump and looked over at Ratchet worriedly, "Ratchet please, whats wrong?". Ratchet looked at Mikaela, and spoke in a quiet voice, "We have received a message from Optimus, and he has informed us that to keep the cube safe he will sacrifice himself by merging it with his spark". Mikaela looked back at Ratchet with wide blue eyes, "But he can't". Ratchet looked back at Mikaela, and his shoulders slumped as he looked back at her, "It is the only way he can destroy the Cube and keep Sam safe at the same time, Mikaela. He has no choice". Mikaela looked back at Ratchet, and as she curled closer to Bee's chest, Mikaela wished there was some other way that the cube could be destroyed without Optimus having to destroy himself, and she could only hope that Sam would find someway to save both himself and Optimus.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Happy Birthday to me ;) Anyway after that shameless plug, finally got the new chappie out! I've pretty much changed the battle timeline as I think it makes more sense and is far easier to write the way i have done it, as the actual battle scene in the movie is quite confusing, and very difficult to keep up with, which was confirmed when I watched the film again for like the millionth time last nite, and its like way longer than my usual chapters but couldn't break it down anymore. Anyway hope you all enjoy, please review as love reading what you guys think xx**


	22. Victory

Chapter 22- Victory.

"Aww hell no, there ain't gonna be nobody sacrificing themselves on our watch". Lennox looked away from the Autobots as he heard the exclamation from his sergeant and he met Epps' determined gaze with his own, "I'm with you there buddy. Get over there, get on that radio and get some planes in the air. We need some more firepower if we're gonna go after the big bad, which we are as we are not leaving anyone behind. While you're doing that, I'm off to give out some robot pep talk". Epps grinned at his captain, before walking back to the rest of the team, ready to convince them by any means necessary that there was just a little bit more ass kicking to be done before everyone, human or not, could relax.

Lennox watched as Epps rejoined the rest of the team, and took a deep breath as he gazed up at the sombre faces of the Autobots that were ranged around him. Their distant expressions reminded him of how he and his team had looked after their encounter with Scorponok in the desert and as he recalled the sorrow and the guilt they had all felt after the death of Figueroa, Lennox knew he would do all that he could to prevent anyone, human or 'bot, from feeling the same. "Excuse me guys, I need you all to listen to me for just a second". Mikaela and Bumblebee looked over at him first, and having seen how happy the two of them usually were, the sorrow in their eyes and optics only hardened his resolve to make this work; as did his promise to himself to make sure the world knew just how much these guys had helped them with the fight and what they'd gone through in the process. Clearing his throat, Lennox began to speak, "You can't let Optimus sacrifice himself. Mainly because I can see how much even just the thought of it is hurting you, but has anyone actually thought of what will happen when he does the deed. Yes the Cube, All-Spark, whatever the hell you wanna call it will be gone but so will the one thing that is currently protecting the boy who has possession of it. You think Sam is suddenly going to be fine and dandy because its gone?. No, he's going to be alone and faced with a pissed off Decepticon who's just been deprived of the one thing he's been after since God only knows when, so I'm pretty sure he's not going to want to sit down for a chat over tea and biscuits. He's gonna take Sam out as quickly as he can, without even stopping to think about it.

"And what makes you think Megatron will stop there. You guys will be without a leader and he knows more than half of you are injured, whats to stop him from calling down his pals from back home and taking you guys out when you're not ready for it, and taking us out too, which will mean Optimus's sacrifice would have been for nothing. Plus no one else is getting hurt or left behind on my watch. We came into the city as a team, we're leaving it as a team. All of us".

As Lennox's words sank in, Bumblebee felt a flutter of hope in his spark; and when he turned to look at Ironhide, Bee was relieved to see that the dullness had begun to leave 'Hides optics. 'Thank Primus for that, I don't ever want to see 'Hide look that down again', Bee thought quietly to himself. As he continued to think over Lennox's words, Bee felt Mikaela moving, and he chirped at her softly as she looked up at him, _"Looks like Optimus and Sam may be okay after all beautiful"_. Mikaela looked back at Bee and nodded firmly, "They have to be big guy, cos as Will's just pointed out, we are screwed if this doesn't work, and I don't want my best friend to be robot food, or for anything else to happen to you". As he heard the wobble in her voice, Bee softly cradled her in his hand and rested her back against his chest, the gentle vibrations of his soft reassuring chirps easing Mikaelas threatening tears.

Ironhide had watched Bee and Mikaelas exchange and at that point he knew they had to try to fight however they could. He shared a quick nod with Ratchet before looking down at the young soldier who was making a very good impression on the weapons specialist, "It seems you have thought about the problem thoroughly and for that we all grateful, and we are also grateful that you still wish to help us.

"However as you can see, myself and Bumblebee are still injured, as is Jazz. It is unfair to ask Ratchet to try to fight Megatron, and most likely Starscream too, alone. What I need to know soldier, is whether or not you will be able to help us with some support, as without that I refuse to allow any more hurt come to my family, much as it would pain us to lose Optimus, and Sam also". Lennox looked up at the transformed Topkick, who's determination to keep the others safe reminded him of his own feelings towards his team, "Let me check, see how we're doing". He glanced across at Epps who gave him the thumbs up, "We're good Cap, we have air support circling and ready when needed". Lennox looked back at the weapons specialist, and found himself meeting Ironhides determined smile with one of his own, as Ironhide looked at Ratchet and Bumblebee, "We need to think of a plan to kick some Decepticon aft and quick".

**oOoOo **

Sam met Optimus's gaze as he slowly pulled himself to his feet, and Sam could see the pained look in his optics as he turned to face Megatron, "Its you and me now Megatron". Megatron also got to his feet, and Sam felt his stomach plummet as he saw how much easier the Decepticon made the same task look as he growled in a low voice, "No its just me Prime". Sam dived for cover as Megatron launched himself at Optimus, and found himself falling into a chasm in the street that had been caused by Optimus's heavy landing after his fall. As he crawled through the wreckage of broken pipes, and dodged sparking electric cables, Sam looked up and saw Megatron glaring at the Autobot leader, the expression on his metal features leaving Sam in no doubt of the Decepticons intentions. Sam looked up at Optimus who was looking back at Megatron with an expression that seemed disappointed as he spoke to the Decepticon leader in a voice that was heavy with grief, "At the end of this day, one shall stand and one shall fall". Megatron laughed and once again the sound made Sam's blood run cold, "You still fight for the weak Prime, that's why you will never triumph. You will always lose". Sam watched as the two giant robots battled each other, and he winced as he heard the clang of metal on metal, before wishing there was something more he could do to help.

A sudden roar of jet engines caused both Sam and Megatron to look up and Sam heard the Decepticon leader roar furiously, "Starscream. Get up there and stop them, now". Sam heard the sounds of Starscream transforming and watched as he flew up towards the F22's that were circling overhead, and felt his spirits lift as he watched Starscream dodge the fire from the military's jets, unable to get any shots back in return. However this seemed only to infuriate the Decepticon leader even more and he unleashed a series of blows that knocked Optimus to the ground, which then allowed Megatron to turn his attention to Sam, "GIVE ME THE CUBE NOW. IT IS MINE FLESHING". Sam cowered at the roar of Megatrons voice, and as he saw the deep red glow of the Decepticons optics fixed upon him, Sam knew he was in trouble. Clutching the cube to his chest, he scrambled along the trench as best he could, trying to ignore the sound of Megatrons footsteps closing in on him. Finally managing to climb out of the trench, Sam glanced back at the still fallen figure of Optimus and found himself slowing, "Come on Optimus you can do this. You have to get up". However his momentary pause gave Megatron the time he needed to reach the small insect that had caused him so many problems and the Decepticon leader reached out to the boy with a clawed hand, the all important cube just within his reach, and with Prime down he was certain he'd be able to take the boy out too; and he felt a triumphant smile cross his face as he spoke to a trembling Sam, "Where is your courage now? I told you earlier boy, the Cube is mine and I will have it".

**oOoOo**

"Oh no you won't Megatron. The Cube is staying with us". Megatron turned, his metal features twisted in fury as he saw Optimus being helped to his feet by Ironhide and Ratchet, his voice a low growl as he called out, "How will you be able to stop me from crushing the boy like the insect that he is when you cannot even stand Prime". From her spot by Bumblebees legs, Mikaela looked over to where her best friend was almost pinned to the wall by Megatrons clawed hand. "Bee, look". Bumblebee looked over towards where Mikaela was indicating, and he felt his spark jump furiously as he saw Sam, the anger radiating from his optics as he glared at the Decepticon, 'You are not going to hurt Sam the way you hurt me Megatron', Bee thought to himself, unaware that his whole frame was shaking with anger, until he heard Mikaelas soft intake of breath, and he turned to look at her, his optics brightening slightly as he focused on her calming presence, _"Sorry beautiful... I didn't mean to scare you"_. Mikaela looked up at Bee, "You didn't. Believe me I am just as pissed as you are that the giant bag of bolts thinks he can pick on my best friend".

Megatron looked over at the young Autobot scout, and at the young human female he was with, his optics narrowing with disgust, "So I see another one of you has adopted a human insect as your pet, it is disgusting the way you want to be with them". Bumblebee felt the fury burn through his circuits, and chirping a hurried warning to Mikaela as his arm transformed, fired a blast at Megatron from his cannon, _"I owe you that Megatron"_. The Decepticon leader felt the blast hit him and it was enough to knock him off-balance, which allowed Sam to escape. Megatron turned and looked at Bumblebee, who despite his injuries was glaring back at him defiantly, "I should have finished you when I had the chance. I will not be so lenient this time". Bee knew he could be in trouble as the Decepticon headed towards him, but he was ready to go down fighting if he had to. Shooting a look over at Mikaela who was hidden behind the truck, Bee's optics softened as he met her worried look, _"Don't worry beautiful. I know what I'm doing but you must help Sam, and please stay safe"_.

"You too big guy. Love you". Bee chirped a soft reply, and as he watched Mikaela slip down to join Sam, his attention quickly flicked back to the oncoming Megatron, who he hit with another plasma blast, which Megatron laughed off, "Is that the best you have? It will be so much easier to wipe you out this time, as Starscream has already done half the job for me". Bee refused to allow the fear that was creeping into his spark to take hold the nearer Megatron got to him, focusing instead on the anger he felt towards him for wanting to hurt Sam, as he unleashed a hail of smaller missiles at the Decepticon, who howled in fury and launched himself at Bumblebee. However as he neared Bumblebee his optics caught sight of the boy and the girl running across the street, the boy still clutching the cube. Stopping just in front of the young scout, Megatron laughed and Bee suddenly felt his spark sink as he saw what the Decepticon leader was looking at with such a gleeful expression. Meeting Bumblebees blue optics with his own maliciously glowing ones, Megatron reached out a clawed hand and ran a finger down Bee's cheek; Bee fighting the urge to cry out in pain as he felt the jagged tip dig in. Megatron however felt the shudder that ran though Bee's body, and chuckled, "Oh this will be fun. I don't even have to lay another claw on you to injure that delicate spark of yours. All I have to do is hurt the pretty little insect and the boy". Bee gazed up Megatron, his spark pounding before replying quietly but forcefully through his damaged vocaliser, ignoring the pain it caused to do so, "No you won't".

"No you won't". Mikaela looked at the Decepticon who was crouched over her Bumblebee, her eyes flashing angrily as Megatron looked at her dismissively, "As if you will be able to stop me fleshling". Mikaela looked back at the Decepticon, her pounding heart the only indicator of how afraid she felt, "Maybe I can't but they can". She screamed an order to the hidden team of soldiers who let loose a volley of gunfire at Megatron, who fell under the onslaught of the sabot tipped rounds. Sam saw his chance to end the Decepticon once and for all, and sprinted across the street, before plunging the Cube into the fallen Decepticons chest, ignoring the cries from Optimus as he did so. Meeting Megatrons optics one last time, watching the Decepticon convulsed as the raw energon poured through him, tendrils of energy crackling as they wrapped round his body, Sam smiled triumphantly from where he'd been thrown to the ground by the cubes reaction to Megatrons spark, "Not bad for a puny insect, am I?". Unable to answer as he shuddered one last time, Megatrons optics faded to black as the cube finally disintegrated in his chest, and from somewhere up above a roar of dismay was heard and everyone looked up to see Starscream heading away from the city, climbing high up into the sky where the humans were unable to follow him.

Sam slowly stood up and moved away from Megatrons silent form and was almost knocked off his feet by Mikaela who clutched him tight in a hug. "Okay 'Kaela, can't breathe. Crushing my already probably broken ribs". Mikaela released Sam, "Sorry, but for a little while there I thought I'd lost you".

"Pffft giant robots, saving the world, all in a days work really". Mikaela looked back at Sam, and smiled softly as she looped her arm around his waist, supporting him as they stumbled over the wreckage in the suddenly silent city, to where the Autobots were stood looking at Sam, their optics glowing with what Mikaela could only define as pride at his actions. However as she looked over at Bumblebee, Mikaela felt her heart swell as she saw the look of love and pride he directed just at her through his bright blue optics, and she blushed as she left Sams side to rejoin Bee, who chirped at her softly as he held out a hand for her, whispering to her quietly as she clambered up to her spot on his shoulder, _"You were amazing beautiful"_. Mikaela looked at Bee, and traced a gentle finger over the gouge Megatron had left on Bee's faceplates, fighting back sudden tears as she felt his shudder, "I was amazing? You were the one who stood up to the guy who almost killed you, that takes real bravery Bee. I am so proud of you, and of Sam. In the grand scheme of things I didn't really do much at all". Bee shook his head, _"You did more than you know beautiful, you gave my spark a reason to keep fighting, and you saved me"_.As Mikaela looked at Bee through sudden tear filled eyes, before burying her head into the warmth of his shoulder, Bee knew that there was no way he could leave her, or Sam for that matter, if Optimus decided to return to Cybertron now the cube was gone. All that was important to Bumblebee was now right here on earth, in the form of the two humans who had saved him just as much as he had promised to save them.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Hey guys ty for the birthday wishes ;) Still didn't get my own Bee, but did get lots 'Bee-related' goodies, including an EPIC Bumblebee birthday card from my bestie xx Anyway new chapter time, its a bit shorter than the last one and once again I've jigged around the battle scenes and I had to include Lennox's pep talk at the start as he pretty much covers my major plot hole gripe, what would have happened if Sam had of nailed Optimus with the All-Spark? Megatron would have given up easily? No I don't think so! Anyway hope you all like it and pleeeeeeeeeease keep reviewing as I love reading what you think... :) xxxx **


	23. Decisions

Chapter 23- Decisions

Feeling a little over awed as he looked round at all the Autobots, Sam sent a look of distress towards Mikaela, who gently tapped Bee on the shoulder, "Bee?". Bumblebee chirped at Mikaela and she chuckled at his questioning tone as she gently stroked his cheek, "Let me down for a minute, I'm thinking Wonderboy needs a bit of moral support down there". Bee looked over at Sams panicked expression and found himself laughing along with Mikaela, _"Not a problem beautiful, he does look rather worried, kinda reminds me of when everybody first met"_. Mikaela smiled softly as she too thought back to the night that seemed to have happened so long ago, "Its does rather. Anyway let me down please before Sam has a nervous breakdown". Bee held up a hand to his shoulder allowing Mikaela to climb down, and hurriedly cross over to where Sam was standing, squeezing his hand in reassurance when she reached his side.

Bumblebee looked at Mikaela with softly glowing optics, only half listening to Optimus thanking Sam for saving his life. As he watched Sam visibly relax with Mikaela by his side, Bumblebee found himself thinking that he too often felt the same when Mikaela was with him, she had the same calming effect on his spark too. As he listened to Optimus telling Sam that the Autobots place was here on Earth now, Bee couldn't help the sadness that crept into his spark as he realised he would never return to his home planet. However as he looked around him, he realised that everyone who was important to him; his Autobot family, Sam and most importantly Mikaela, were now here on Earth. 'That makes it home for me', thought Bee to himself with a smile, before another thought crossed his mind, 'And much as I love 'Hide and the others, I am not living with them again'. Bumblebee then took a deep breath, before he managed to get his damaged vocaliser to work reluctantly, "Permission to speak". Optimus looked over at Bumblebee, "Permission granted Bumblebee". Bee looked over at Sam and Mikaela, fighting back the laugh that was bubbling in his chest as he saw the shocked looks on their faces, Sam regaining his voice first as he looked up at Bee, "So what you can talk now?". Bee chirped, before continuing with his slow speech, wincing as the pain lanced through his throat, "I wish to stay with the boy..". Before he could continue, Sam snorted with laughter as did Ironhide, and they shared a sly look at Mikaela before Sam spoke in a voice that bubbled with laughter, "Why do I get the feeling it's not only me you wish to stay with huh?". Bee looked at Mikaela with eyes that glowed, and he felt his circuits warming as he saw the look she was giving him in return; before he looked back at Sam and chirped softly, ignoring not only the pain that it caused after he'd used his vocaliser but also the look he knew Ratchet would be aiming in his direction, "Yes I wish to stay with Mikaela too'. Sam looked over at Mikaela who, despite blushing furiously, was smiling broadly as she turned her gaze to meet Sam's, "You okay with me sharing your car Sam?". Sam looked at Mikaela, and then up at Bee, smiling as he did so, "Somehow I think he's all yours. So yes I'm fine with sharing, as if either of you would give me an option".

Optimus had watched the exchange between his youngest team member and the humans with a smile on his face, and as he looked over to where Ratchet and Ironhide were talking to the human soldiers, somehow the Autobot leader knew that they could indeed live in harmony with the humans. However as his gaze fell upon the fallen Decepticon, Optimus could not help the grief that echoed through his spark as he crossed over to where Megatron lay unmoving, "You gave me no choice Brother". He looked at Megatrons unmoving form for a few seconds longer before bending down to pluck the last remaining shard of the All-Spark from Megatrons still glowing chest, closing his fist round it gently, feeling the ache for Cybertron in his spark as he did so. Lost in his thoughts, Optimus was unaware of Sams presence until Sam began to speak, "I didn't realise destroying the Cube would mean you guys couldn't get home. I'm sorry". Optimus looked down at Sam, "You have nothing to be sorry for Sam, we knew that it was a risk when we came to your planet. Our planet has been next to destroyed by Megatron and your actions have prevented him from doing the same to this planet, and for that we must be grateful". Sam looked up into the reassuring optics of Optimus and felt a little of the worry lift from his shoulders, "That's okay then, as I couldn't destroy you. It would have felt wrong somehow".

"Although I would have willingly sacrificed myself to keep you safe, I am glad that my spark is still beating, so once again thank you Sam". Sam shrugged embarrassedly, still unsure of what to say to Optimus's gratitude, before he and Optimus walked back to the rest of the group, who had been brought together by the tiny shard of metal that now lay in Optimus's palm. Lennox and Epps crossed over to Optimus and Sam, along with Ironhide and Ratchet, Epps looking suspiciously at the shard in Optimus's giant fingers, "You sure that's all that's left?". Optimus nodded sadly, "I am sure. The energy that was created when the Cube merged with Megatrons spark would have most certainly destroyed it all but for this shard, which will need to be kept safe as although Megatron has been defeated, the Decepticons will never cease in their actions to destroy everything". Lennox looked back at Optimus with determined eyes, "Well we'd best convince those in the know that we need to stick together then so if any more of these guys come calling, we can kick their sorry asses". Ironhide chuckled, "I like this one Prime. Can I stay with him?". Optimus nodded, "If William wishes it?". Lennox looked up at Optimus, "First up, if we're doing first names, its Will. The only people who call me William are my mother and Sarah when they're pissed at me usually". He then shared a glance at the Topkick, "And sure, sounds good to me. I'm sure Sarah will appreciate someone keeping an eye on me".

"Hey do I get a ride out of this too? And no offence Ratchet but you ain't my style". Ratchet chuckled as he looked back at Epps, "None taken, though I do believe Jazz will be needing somewhere to stay when I have fixed him up". Epps grinned, "Hey he can come home with me, sure thing. I'll be the envy of the neighbourhood. Oh and by the way, name wise same thing applies. No Robert, its Rob or Epps". The Autobots grinned, as Optimus replied "Name changes duly noted". Will then looked over at where Megatron lay still and unmoving, before sharing a glance with Optimus, "So what we gonna do with him now?". Ignoring all of Ironhide and Bumblebees suggestions of what could be done with him, creative as they were, Optimus looked at Will and Epps through steady optics, "That my friend is for your leaders to decide".

**oOoOo**

"Optimus. Message from the Gods, the bag of bolts is being removed back to the dam while his fate is decided, and they want us to head to a nearby base if thats okay with all of you". Optimus shared a glance with the others, before looking back at Will and nodding his agreement, "That sounds agreeable to us, if only to see what your leaders have in store for us". Will and Epps looked over at the Autobots, "Oh don't you worry, we aren't letting you guys go anywhere". Sam and Mikaela nodded in agreement, and Will hid a smile as he saw the way Mikaelas eyes lit up defensively as she leant closer to Bumblebee, and he leant over to whisper in Epps' ear, "I'd love to see anyone trying to tell her that they're sending her boy home". Epps looked over at the pair of them, and chuckled under his breath, "Hell I want front seats, that will be some show".

Unaware of the amusement they were causing, Mikaela leant closer to Bee, trying to ignore the worry that her Bee might be taken away from her and vowing to herself that she would do all she could to keep him with her, and with Sam as Bumblebee wanted. Bee chirped at her softly, and she looked up at him, "I'm okay Bee, just thinking".

_"What about beautiful?"_. Mikaela gazed at his steady blue optics, feeling her heart swell and she knew that she would fight tooth and nail to keep him by her side, "Just thinking about how I'm going to make sure you stay here where you belong, with Sam and with me". Bee's optics softened as he gazed back at the girl who had captured his spark, _"I won't leave you Mikaela, I'm here for you always"_. Mikaela blushed and snuggled closer to Bee's legs, causing Sam to chuckle as he watched the pair of them, "I can't wait til we get back to school, and you explain your new squeeze to Trent". Bee narrowed his optics as he recalled the boy who had been with Mikaela when he'd first seen her, thinking to himself, "Oh don't you worry Sam I have a plan for him", and as he saw the expressions on the teenagers faces Bee was unable to hide his chuckles, as he was sure that Mikaela especially would appreciate what he had planned.

"Bumblebee". Bee chirped as he looked at Ratchet, his chuckles dying off as he saw the serious look in the medics optics, a nervous fluttering suddenly present in his spark as somehow he knew whatever Ratchet was about to suggest was going to hurt. Ratchet noticed the sudden tension in Bee, as did Mikaela and Sam, the latter turning worried brown eyes towards Ratchet, "Whats up Ratchet?". Ratchet looked at Sam, "It is time for us to move out of the city. We have been given use of a nearby military base but first we need to get there".

"So whats the problem?". Mikaela looked at Sam, quickly glancing at a worried looking Bee before gazing up at Ratchet, "Let me guess, it means Bee's gonna have to transform and its going to be more than a little painful for him". Ratchet nodded, as Bee chirped plaintively, "Correct Mikaela, and it is the only way we can move you Bee. As it is you will need to stay on the truck for the journey back, the repairs I did earlier will not hold up to a long journey". Bee muttered grumpily in Cybertronian as he glared at Ratchet through narrowed optics, before thinking mutinously "Great yet again I get to limp back to base injured, how is that fair". He continued grumbling to himself, until he felt the soothing rhythm of Mikaelas fingers on his bodywork, and he chirped at her softly before he looked down at her, _"Thank you"_.

"Its okay big guy, I kinda guessed that's what you were worrying about. Anyway Ratchet says once we've got the chains off, you should be okay to stand with some help so you can transform down, and if it's all good with you I'm riding with you on the way to the base". Bee smiled at Mikaela, _"Of course its good with me, I could do with some quiet time with my girl"_. Mikaela blushed from where she was starting to unfasten the chains before she looked up at Bee with a soft smile, "Good, cos I want some time with my guy too".

As the last of the chains dropped, Bumblebee looked at Ratchet and Ironhide with apprehensive optics. Ironhide looked back at Bee reassuringly, "Its okay youngling, it's only going to hurt for a moment. When you get back to the base Ratch can fix you up good as new". Bee chirped softly, and Ironhide rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I know Bee, I know he can't fix everything". As he saw the sadness in his youngling's optics, Ironhide couldn't help the ache in his spark that it caused, although as he glanced over at Mikaela who was deep in conversation with Ratchet and Sam, the ache faded a little as he knew Mikaela had accepted Bee just the way he was and showed no sign of changing her mind, as even with his current injuries she was still by his side. Ratchet then crossed over to Bee, and along with Ironhide, they helped Bee to stand. As Mikaela watched Bee wobble unsteadily, she couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes, and Sam squeezed her hand, "He'll be okay 'Kaela. Ratchet'll fix him up".

"I know Sam, I just wish he hadn't got hurt again".

"I know, but he wouldn't be the Bee we know and love if he'd let us get hurt". Mikaela nodded, and as she heard Bee chirp softly before the sounds of a slow transformation filled the air, she looked back at Sam with a smile, "You got that right". As she heard the rev of an engine, her smile widened as she crossed over to Bee, running her fingers along the hood of his alt mode, laughing softly as she felt him shudder, "Easy big guy". Bee revved his engine, feeling more comfortable now he was in his alt-mode, though transforming down had been a lot more painful than he'd expected, and as he rolled forward onto the breakdown truck, he couldn't help the hiss of discomfort that escaped. Mikaela gently patted his hood as she allowed Epps to fix Bee onto the truck, as he'd be driving them back to the base, "Its okay big guy, its bound to hurt a little". Bee chirped, before thinking to himself, "It hurts more than a little beautiful", not that he was about to tell Mikaela that. As Epps fixed up the last of the chains, giving Bee a pat as he did so, "Lets get you back to base", before he jumped into the truck. Sam also patted Bee's hood, "Just wanted to say thanks for everything Bee, and I mean everything". Bee chirped softly, _"Thank you too Sam"_, and once again Bee felt the connection he had felt when he'd first seen Sam in the car lot, _"Cars choose their drivers"_. Sam laughed as he heard Bee's accurate impression of 'Uncle Bobby B', and patted Bee's hood once more, "And I'm very glad you picked me too. I'm also kinda glad you picked my best friend too". Mikaela grinned at Sam, "Not as glad as I am. Anyway we'll see you back at base". Sam nodded, before walking round to jump in the truck. Mikaela then jumped into the familiar interior of the Camaro, inhaling the smell of the leather as she closed the door, "Damn it Bee, you smell good". Bee chuckled and tightened the seatbelt around Mikaela as she curled into the passenger seat, _"Why thank you"_. As they watched the rest of the Autobots roll out, Ironhide and Will in the lead, Bee couldn't help the jump in his spark but he soon calmed as when he heard Mikaela softly whispering to him, and as he concentrated on the sound of her voice the feeling of letting everyone down faded away. However after a while, Bee realised Mikaela was softly snoring and he found himself smiling as he gently lowered the seat back, his spark fluttering protectively as she softly whispered his name in her sleep, before he allowed himself to slowly drift off into a well deserved recharge too.

**oOoOo **

"It has been decided by the president that Sector Seven will be closed down and he has ordered that the remains of the dead aliens are to be disposed of. They will be sunk in the Laurentian Abyss. It is seven miles below sea level, and the deepest place on our planet. The massive depth of pressure there coupled with the freezing temperatures will crush them there, leaving no evidence that they were ever here". As the broadcast finished, Optimus looked over at Keller and at General Moreshower with a serious expression upon his metal features, "We are glad that you have decided to dispose of the Decepticons, however I must make you aware of the fact that even though Megatron has been disposed of, there will always be those who wish to carry on his fight, and it may be that they will come looking for him, or as the case may be his remains". Keller looked up at the giant Autobot leader, before sharing a glance with a smiling General Moreshower, "We have thought about this Optimus Prime and as you know we received some very favourable reports about the Autobots from some very determined soldiers, who seemed very sure to let us know that you were the good guys in all this. We also received the report from Mr Witwicky who also backed up this story as did Miss Banes, who let us know most emphatically that you were not to be sent back to your home planet, which we understand is now no longer possible". Optimus shook his head sadly, his optics dimming slightly as he thought of his lost home planet, "That is correct, we are no longer able to return home. We are bound to remain here, though that is only if you wish it". General Moreshower looked up at Optimus and he could see why he'd had his ears chewed off by Lennox and Epps about this guy, something about the giant radiated leadership but in a good way, "Well seeing as we had all these wonderful reports about you and your team, and as you say we could still face an onslaught from these Decepticons, the powers that be have decided that you can stay here on Earth, as harsh as it sounds, you guys will be the only things we will have that'll be capable of taking them out. However we need you to keep a low profile, so we've arranged to set up a new unit. It will be called NEST and we want you to head it up with some of our hand-picked guys, some of whom you will already know. However it wont be fully functional for a while, so for now soldier, you're at ease". Optimus looked at the two humans and once again he found himself thinking that Megatron was so very wrong, there was real good in them if you looked hard enough, "Thank you for that offer and I will accept the offer on behalf of me and my team. However there is just one thing..". Keller held up a hand, refusing to look at the chuckling general beside him, "I think I know what you're about to ask, and yes it's perfectly okay for Bumblebee to remain with Sam and Mikaela. Especially Mikaela, we had that made pretty clear to us by Miss Banes herself". Optimus was unable to hide the smile that crossed his face, his voice rumbling with laughter as he replied, "That is not what I was about to ask but it has answered my other question, it seems they have formed quite the attachment". Keller shared a look with Optimus, recalling the young brunettes very passionate defence of the Camaro almost with a shudder, "You're telling me. Anyway what were you going to ask?".

"There are still Autobots trapped on Cybertron who need our help, and a place of safety. Please allow me to contact them, and tell them that they are welcome here on Earth. If they come, if they are able, I will ensure they follow those rules you have given us and they will be more than happy to help protect a planet that they will come to see as home as we have, of that I am sure". Optimus watched as the two humans conferred, trying to ignore the concerned jumping of his spark as they turned to look up at him, their faces giving no hint as to whether he would be able to carry out his wish.

"As long as they abide by the rules, we do not see that being a problem. The more of you guys we have on our side the better". Optimus felt his spark sag with relief, "Thank you both. Thank you for giving us a home again". Keller and Moreshower both nodded in reply, "You helped us, its our turn to help you. Don't make us regret it".

"We won't. We promise". Optimus then quickly transformed back down to his alt-mode, quickly sharing the good news with the others over the comm-link, unaware of the smiles on the faces of Keller and Moreshower as they began to leave the giant hanger, "Strangest damn place I've ever had a meeting". Moreshower turned to look at the defence secretary, "If we're going to be in a team with these guys, I think we're going to get used to it pretty damn quickly".

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Hi guys, first up hope you all had a wonderful Christmas or holiday of your choice ;) Mine was fab, even though I had to work which is why I am sooooo late updating, trying to arrange everything for Christmas and working crazy hours is not a productive combination, although it was definitely worth it ;) I didn't quite get my own Camaro, will try again next year, but I did get a talking toy Bee from my bestie, and a Kreo/Lego Bee and Transformers Prime on DVD from my husband... LOVE THEM BOTH :) xx Anyway as I said sorry for the late update, hope it's worth the wait, and as you can tell we're nearly at the end of the first film... but don't panic I will be carrying on to ROTF, and there's a hint in here that I think one of my wonderful reviewers will really like... yes you Miss Makkenna Witwicky (Happy Birthday btw xx)... anyway thanks for your patience, love you all lots and hope you have a wonderful New Year xx **


	24. Together

Chapter 24- Together.

_"Ratch, get over here now. Bumblebee needs help and he needs it now". Bumblebee whimpered as he heard the faint hint of panic in Ironhide's gruff voice as it echoed across the deserted battlefield, as did Ratchets heavy tread as he ran towards Ironhide, who was cradling the injured Bee. "Its okay Bee, Ratch will have you fixed up in no time". Bee looked up at Ironhide, his optics dim with the pain that was coming from his crushed vocaliser, and from his other injuries, and he tried to reply to 'Hide. However once again all that came out was a stream of static, and Bee couldn't help the feeling of fear that coursed through his spark as he began to realise the extent of the damage to his voice. Ironhide looked down as he heard the crackle of sound instead of Bee's usually bright and cheery tones and he felt his own spark sink as he somehow knew Ratchet was going to struggle to fix this. Ratchet finally reached the two Autobots and when he looked at the twisted metal and wires that formed Bee's vocaliser, he shared a concerned look with Ironhide, before kneeling down beside Bumblebee, "Lets have a look at you youngling, see what damage you've done now". Ratchet placed gentle hands on Bee's throat but the flare of pain it caused as the exposed wires sparked against each other made Bumblebees body arch, and although it was distorted by static there was no doubting the cry of pain that accompanied it. Ironhide looked up at Ratchet as he soothed a now sobbing Bee, "Ratch, this isn't going to be able to be done here. We're going to have to put him in a stasis lock to get him back to base and work on him there". Ratchet looked at Ironhide and he could see how the young Autobots pain was making Ironhides spark ache, "I think its going to be the only way 'Hide". Ratchet bent down and knelt beside Bumblebee, who was still trembling both in pain and fear, "Bee, we need to get you back to base, so I'm going to have to put you in stasis". Bee trembled even more and shook his head wildly, looking up at Ironhide with wide, fearful optics; he hated the sensation of being put into stasis lock, the feeling of being unable to do anything and under someone elses control scared the young Autobot immensely, and although he knew it was the only way Ratchet could try to repair the damge, he still looked up at Ironhide with optics that pleaded, wishing there was someway he could communicate with Ironhide. Ironhide however could read the plea in his younglings eyes, and as Ratchet prepared the solution that would activate the stasis lock, Ironhide gently held the trembling youngling, "Its okay Bumblebee, I know you're scared but it's the only way Ratchet can try and fix the damage without hurting you anymore". Bee's trembling lessened slightly as he listened to Ironhides calming voice but he was unable to fight the feelings of panic as he felt Ratchet inject the stasis solution, and the last thing he remembered before the world went dark was hearing Ironhides voice pleading with him to calm down as he fought the heavy sleep that was overcoming his systems. _

Bumblebee awoke with a start, his optics wide and his spark beating furiously as he recalled the images that had replayed through his processors whilst he'd recharged after Ratchet had repaired his injured legs. As he slowly dragged air through his vents to calm his spark, Bee looked over to where Ratchet was looking at him through worried optics, and he chirped softly at the worried medic, _"Bad dreams in the night"_. Ratchet continued to gaze at the youngster, who he could tell was slowly calming down, "I thought as much. Your readings have been spiking the whole time you've been recharging. I was going to wake you at one point but I thought better of it". Bee chuckled, remembering the last time Ratchet had awoken him when he'd been in a deep recharge, it had been one of the few times Ratchet had needed to heal himself. Ratchet heard Bee's chuckle, and scowled at the scout, "Precisely, I didn't care to repeat the experience. Anyway I have repaired the injuries to your legs, and fixed up any other scratches you had". Bee chirped once more, and Ratchet sighed, "I've tried once more with your vocaliser Bee, and its working a little better, but I would still recommend that you stick to communicating as you have been". Although Bee couldn't help the disappointment that Ratchet still hadn't managed to fix his vocaliser, he did feel his spark settle into a normal rhythm as he swung himself round and sat up, flexing his legs and chirping a greeting to a resting Jazz in the next med-bay as he did so. Jazz looked at Bee, "Hey Shorty, you been in the wars again?".

_"You got it... though at least I stayed til the end"_. Jazz raised metal eyebrows at Bee's teasing tone, smiling as he replied, "Oh you gonna argue with 'Hide?". Bumblebee shook his head, his blue optics dancing with amusement, _"I'm not that brave"_. Jazz looked back at the youngster, "Oh I wouldn't say that from what I've heard, standing up to Megatron again". Bee chirped and looked away, not wanting Jazz to see the scared look that Bee knew had crept into his optics when Jazz had mentioned the Decepticon, especially with the replay of his memories still fresh in his processors, as he thought to himself, "When will it stop hurting?". Bee sighed deeply, burying the memories once again, before he slowly got to his feet to stand, wincing as the pain lanced through his newly repaired joints but the pain was tempered with a definite sense of relief that he was able to stand again. Ratchet saw the grimace on Bee's metal features, but resisted the urge to ask him how he felt, as Ratchet sensed the young Autobot needed to regain a little of his self-confidence. Bee looked over at Ratchet gratefully, pleased that Ratchet wasn't bombarding him with questions as he usually did but just allowing him to go at his own pace. As he slowly but steadily made his way across the med-bay, Bee felt more settled than he had for days; however there was just one last thing he needed before his spark would settle completely. Turning round he chirped questioningly to Ratchet, ignoring the chuckle he heard from Jazz as Ratchet answered with a smile, "Last I saw of Mikaela, she was in the main hanger with Sam and his parents". Bee chirped happily, and headed off in the direction of the main hanger, ignoring the chuckles of the two older 'bots as he heard Jazz call out, "You got it so bad Shorty. That girl has your spark well and truly wrapped round her little finger".

**oOoOo**

"Oh my god, Sammy you're okay". Sam rolled his eyes at Mikaela before being crushed in a hug by his mother, and Mikaela fought back her chuckles as she heard his whimper of pain as his mother squeezed him tighter and tighter. "Er Judy, you may want to let him go now". Judy looked at her husband, and reluctantly let go of Sam. However she then caught sight of Mikaela, and pulled her into a tight hug too, "Oh Mikaela you're okay too". Mikaela worked her way out of Judy's arms and looked at the older woman with a smile, "Yes we're fine. How are you guys?". Judy shared a look with Ron, before she launched into the speech she had been running through her head ever since she had been bundled into the back of the SUV's, "Thank you for asking Mikaela, I'm fine now. Though I have to say I am less than impressed with being bundled in the back of a truck, dragged here away from you two; and then when I ask whats going on, nobody tells me anything, so some answers now would be nice please?". Sam shared a look with Mikaela, who shrugged her shoulders, "I'm guessing we can tell them, nobody has said we can't". Judy and Ron shared a confused look as Sam gazed at them with a serious expression, "Right if I tell you everything, you have to promise me you will not share it with anyone, and I mean anyone. Everyone who knows what I am about to tell you is here somewhere on the base, so its kind of top-secret". Mikaela chuckled as she saw the way Judy's eyes had lit up as she heard the words 'top secret', and she settled onto one of the sofas as Sam began running through the tale of the All-Spark, the arrival of the Autobots and the subsequent events, although he glossed over some of battle details, much to Mikaelas relief as she didn't fancy another of Judy's bone crushing hugs. However that didn't stop the ear-splitting squeal when Sam finally finished the story, causing the rest of the group to wince and a sleeping Mojo to lift his head curiously. Judy apologised before looking at Sam with a puzzled expression, "So your new car, it's not a car really, it's a giant robot?". Sam looked back at his mother with a smile, "It's a little difficult to explain Mom, maybe it might be easier if I just take you to meet them". Judy looked unsure; but Ron, whose inner nerd had been awoken and was jumping around excitedly, nodded, "That might be best Sam. Give us an idea of what we're dealing with". Mikaela hid the smile that Ron's excited tone caused, but when Sam raised his eyebrows as if to say 'See where I get it from', Mikaela could hide her laughter no longer.

She was still chuckling as her and Sam led his parents from the small lounge area into one of the larger hangers where they could see both Optimus and Ironhide in their alt-modes, but her chuckles died off as she could still see no sign of Bumblebee. Sam caught her searching the hanger, and squeezed her hand reassuringly, "I'm sure he's fine 'Kaela. Remember Ratchet said it might take him a while to recharge after he fixed him up". Mikaela nodded as she looked at Sam, the disappointment warring with concern in her eyes, "I know Sam, but this is the longest we've been apart since all this kicked off and I miss him". Sam gave Mikaela a swift hug, which she returned before they headed towards the resting Autobots. "Hey guys, we've brought someone to meet you, so could you do the honours please". Sam then turned to look at his parents who were inspecting the vehicles, "Er Mom, Dad, you might wanna move back a bit". Judy and Ron shared a look, before they complied with Sams request. Seconds later they were glad they had as the two vehicles were now standing in front of them, gazing at them curiously. Optimus was the first to speak, "Mr and Mrs Witwicky, I am Optimus Prime, and this is Ironhide. We are very pleased to meet you". Judy continued to gaze at the giant robots, her expression equally curious, but Ron reached out a hand, which Optimus shook gently as he had seen humans do before. Judy then did the same, although Mikaela noticed it was with a little less enthusiasm than her husband, before she began to speak, "Just one question, just how prepared were you to keep my boy safe, seeing as it is down you that he got dragged into this". Ron and Sam both winced at the tone of Judy's voice, but Optimus gazed back at her steadily, "We were fully prepared to give our sparks, or as you would say our lives, but due to your sons bravery, and Mikaelas, this was unnecessary. However it still stands that we will keep him safe from any harm as long as we are able to". Judy continued to gaze at Optimus, before a small smile crossed her lips, and she nodded at Optimus, "Correct answer. Now where are the rest of my new family members hiding". Sam, Mikaela and Ron all shared an incredulous look as Optimus introduced Judy to Ironhide, and to Will and Epps who were also nearby, before he explained that Ratchet was still with those Autobots that had been injured in the battle. Ironhide looked over at Mikaela, "Its okay girlie, Bee's doing just fine". Mikaela blushed, embarrassed that she'd been quite so obvious in her worry, "Thanks Ironhide. I did look in on him earlier but he was still recharging". Judy looked confused, "Bee? That's the one that's your guardian right Sam". Sam nodded and looked at his mother, a wide smile on his face as he looked over at a still blushing Mikaela, "Yeah Bee's coming home with us, it's just him and Mikaela are rather attached to each other". Ron looked confused but Judy caught on, smiling over at Mikaela, "Well that's just lovely. It means Mikaela will be a real part of the family". Mikaela looked over at Judy gratefully, before slapping Sam on the arm. "Ow what was that for?".

"Er, for telling your parents about me and Bee". Sam looked back at Mikaela, "Oh come on 'Kaela, you saw how pleased she was. Plus it might be kinda difficult to explain when you're more than likely gonna be living at ours when we get back".

"Oh Sam, that's a wonderful idea". Sam looked back at his mother, a confused look in his brown eyes, "Whats a good idea?". Judy looked over at Mikaela, her blue eyes warm and accepting, as she looked at the young girl who had been a part of her son's life for so long, "Mikaela, now I know you're in that house you live in all on your own aren't you?". Mikaela glanced at Sam accusingly, which Judy noticed, "Now don't you blame Sammy, he's not said a thing. Now as I was saying you're there all on your own, and it's just not right. You don't have to explain the where's and why's but I know your dads not around. So what I'm trying to say is now you and Bee are together, and he's obviously going to be staying with us, why don't you come live with us. We have a spare room and all, and it'd save you being apart from each other". Mikaela looked back at Judy, her brain trying to comprehend the offer of being in a home where she wouldn't be alone all the time, and where she'd be able to stay with Bee. Looking at Sam, who was beaming at her, Mikaela looked back shyly at Judy, "If you're both sure that would be okay, I'd love to. Thank you so much". Judy enveloped Mikaela in a hug, ignoring the few tears she felt soaking onto her shoulder, "Its okay sweetie. It's about time you had someone to look after you for a change". Mikaela sniffed, and wiped her eyes as she moved away from Judy's comforting arms. As she turned around she saw that Sam was smiling broadly, "You gonna be okay sharing with your bestie". Sam grinned, "Oh I think I'll get used to it, after all if I can share my car with you, I think I can cope with sharing the bathroom". Mikaela grinned widely, and as she turned to look at Ironhide and Optimus, her grin increased as she saw Bumblebee standing in the doorway of the hanger, his optics shining brightly as he gazed back at her.

**oOoOo**

Bumblebee watched as Mikaela ran towards him, and as she reached him he knelt to meet her, his spark jumping as he felt the warmth of her skin as she stroked his faceplates with gentle hands, not realising just how much he'd missed her until that moment, _"I've missed you so much beautiful"_. Mikaela looked up at Bee, her blue eyes meeting his optics, "I've missed you too big guy. You all fixed up now?". Bee nodded, _"Yup all good, Ratchet's sorted all the problems"_.

"All the problems?". Bee heard Mikaela's question, and shook his head slowly, _"Not quite all the problems beautiful, that's still a work in progress"_. Mikaela gently rested a hand on Bumblebees cheek when she saw the sad look in his optics, "Its okay Bee, I kinda like the way you use the radio. To me that is your real voice, its the one I fell in love with". Mikaela chuckled as she felt the sudden warmth radiating from Bee, who was smiling back at her shyly, as once again she surprised him with her ability to wipe away his worries. As he held out his hand so she could make her way up to her spot on his shoulder, Bee knew his spark was well and truly lost to Mikaela, and no matter how much teasing he got from the others, he wouldn't have it any other way as he'd finally found the one who made his spark complete. Lost in his thoughts, Bee was unaware of Mikaela talking to him until she tapped him on the side of the head, "Hey dreamer, I was talking to you".

_"Sorry beautiful, what were you saying?"_. Mikaela chuckled as she heard the apology in his voice, "I was saying shall we go over and say hi to the parents". Bumblebee looked over and saw the two humans standing beside Sam, and he instantly recognised them as his parents, and he couldn't help the feeling of concern that ran through his spark, as he turned his head to look at Mikaela, _"But what if they don't like me?. I was the one that led Sam into this mess"_.

"Its okay Bee, Optimus has already sorted that one out and the parents are fine with you guys. In fact Judy, that's Sam's mom, has already made you all honourary Witwicky family members". As he listened to Mikaela's words, Bee felt a weight lift from his spark as he crossed over to the rest of the group.

Sam looked up as he saw Bumblebee approaching them, grinning as he saw Mikaela tucked up against his shoulder, "Hey Bee, good to see you up and moving again". Bee looked down at Sam, once again thanking Primus that Sam was the one who the fates had singled out for his protection, and chirped happily. Sam then looked over at his parents, "Mom. Dad, I'd like you to meet Bumblebee, my guardian, and Mikaelas new squeeze". Judy looked up at Bumblebee, and smiled when she saw Mikaela, "Hello Bumblebee nice to meet you. I'm Judy and this is Ron, and somewhere round here is Mojo, our dog". Bee chirped a greeting, before slowly replying in his own voice, "It's nice to meet you too. Sam is a credit to you both". Judy looked over at Ron, and then at Sam who was blushing bright red, "Aww well aren't you just the sweetest. Oh and on the subject of you and Mikaela". Bee chirped worriedly, and Mikaela gently patted his shoulder, "Easy let her explain". On hearing the calm tone of Mikaelas voice, Bee frowned and turned his attention back to Judy, who continued speaking, "Sammy here told us how much Mikaela means to you, and as we have a room going spare at our house, we thought it'd be best if she moved in with us, so you two could be together". Bee felt his spark beat faster as he realised he wouldn't be parted from his girl, or from Sam, and he chirped excitedly as he looked at Sam and then at Mikaela with glowing optics, before he looked down at Judy and Ron, _"Thank you"_. Judy smiled up at the robot who would soon become a part of her family and smiled, "Its okay Bumblebee, Sam told us what you did to keep them safe. It's only fair that we return the favour". Bee sent a questioning chirp to Optimus, and the Autobot leader looked over at Bumblebee, his metal features smiling back at the youngster, "Permission granted Bee. You could do with stretching your wheels". Bee smiled excitedly and Mikaela swiftly climbed onto his hand, and then down to stand beside Sam, as Bee swiftly changed into his Camaro alt-mode, his engine rumbling. Judy and Ron shared a confused look as they gazed at the gleaming new Camaro that was very different to the one that Ron had bought only days before, and Sam smiled at them, "He gave himself a makeover", as he jumped into the driver's seat, Mikaela already tucked into the passenger seat. Once they were both inside, Bee revved his engine, _"Where to guys and girls"_. Sam looked at Mikaela, and they both nodded to each other with a smile as they both thought of the same place, and answered Bee's question in unison, "Home Bee. Lets go home"

**oOoOo **

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you all had a good New Year :) Anyway have an update to start the new year off! Got this one out a bit quicker as had a couple of days off, yaaay :) This is pretty much the end of the film storyline, so I'm gonna be onto my own ideas for a while before we pick up on the ROTF storyline! I hope you all like what I've done with my favourite couple and I'm hoping you'll like what I have planned for them in future chapters. Thank you all for your lovely reviews, and to all of you who've got it on follows or favourites LOVE YOU ALL! Hang on tight for the rest of the ride xxxx**


	25. Journeys

Chapter 25- Journeys.

As they left the base, Bumblebee sighed with relief as he felt the tarmac under his wheels and the warm breeze blowing over his alt-mode, and his spark swelled as he realised just how much this feeling meant to him, and he was exceedingly glad that Ratchet had been able to fix him as quickly as he had been, given the severity of his injuries; 'Glad my legs fixed easier than my voice', Bee thought to himself as he knew he wouldn't have been able to put up with a long stay in the med-bay, the memories that had been stirred up the short time he had been there had been bad enough. From inside, he heard the sound of Sam and Mikaela chuckling over something, which restored his good mood and chased away his blues, and he quickly scanned the quiet desert road. As he saw that there was nobody on the road, Bee gunned the engine, _"I feel the need, the need for speed"_. When he heard Mikaela's delighted laugh and her call of "Good quote Bee", as he sped to speeds that were most definitely not legal, at least not on Earth, Bee's spark raced, both from the speed and from Mikaela's reaction. However a short while later Bee slowed as he heard Sam's squeal, mainly because there was no way he could keep up that speed whilst shaking with waves of laughter. Sam huffed as he heard and felt the Autobot's amusement, "Okay, so I'm not such a speed freak as 'Kaela. She probably had race cars on her mobile as a child". Bee swallowed back yet more laughter as he heard the faint traces of hurt in Sam's voice, though a few amused chirps still escaped from him as he slowed to a more sedate pace, Sam muttering a quiet "Thank you" as he did so.

A short while later Bee heard Sam's breathing change to a slower pace, and he chirped questioningly at Mikaela who looked over at Sam with a smirk, "Yup asleep again. Honestly I'm sure that boy could sleep standing up". Bee chuckled softly, and took the opportunity to stretch his wheels again now Sam was asleep. Mikaela smiled as she felt Bee's increase in speed, and she rested her head against the window, tracing patterns with her fingers over Bee's upholstery, her smile broadening as she heard his engine responding to her touch, "Guess you like that hey".

_"Everytime we touch, I get this feeling... Everytime we touch, I feel the static"_. As she heard the song lyrics through the radio, Mikaela laughed softly as she felt the warmth coming from Bee's vents, and she knew that if she could see his face he'd be smiling just as widely as she was, as she quietly replied "Me too big guy". Bee chirped softly as he saw Mikaela's smile, and he was glad that she felt the same as he did, as his spark did indeed flare each and every time she was near him, and the feeling that ran through his spark at even the lightest of her touches was sometimes enough to fry a few circuits; 'Static indeed', he smiled to himself with a soft chuckle. Mikaela felt the rumble of Bee's laughter and settled back into the seat happily, though as she watched the scenery flash past she felt her mind drifting back to the events of the past few days. After a while, Bumblebee noticed how quiet she had become and at first he thought she was asleep, but then he noticed the silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Instantly he slowed and chirped worriedly, before voicing his concern quietly with his own voice, rather than through the radio, "What's wrong beautiful?. Why are you crying?". Mikaela sniffed back the tears, and Bee wished he could hold her as he saw the tears sparkling in her eyes. He did the best he could by tightening the seatbelt round her, causing Mikaela to smile appreciatively at the comforting gesture as she wiped the tears from her eyes, before replying quietly as she ran the back of her hand over the seatbelt, "Just thinking about everything, about how I nearly lost the two most important people in my world, and then thinking about being able to live with Sam's parents, and I just got a little weepy that's all". As she heard Bee's uncertain sigh, Mikaela rubbed his dashboard with a soothing hand, "I promise that's all Bee, I will be fine, I'm a tough cookie". As she turned her head back to the window, and gradually drifted off to sleep, Bee continued to watch Mikaela with troubled optics, knowing that his girl was far from fine, which made his spark ache painfully as he continued on through the darkening landscape.

Several hours later, as they neared the outskirts of Tranquility, Bee knew for sure Mikaela wasn't fine. Both she and Sam had awoken a short while ago, and they had bickered with each other ever since Mikaela had asked to stop by where she lived to collect her things. "Are you sure about this Mikaela. You don't wanna leave getting your stuff til tomorrow?". When Mikaela heard the concern in Sam's voice and in the questioning chirp from Bumblebee, she shook her head, "No I don't and yes, I'm sure Sam. I want to get them tonight so when I wake up in the morning I know I'm not dreaming, and I really am living with you guys". Sam sighed, and Mikaela was pretty sure from the change in Bee's engine tone he was sighing as well. Shaking her head with sudden irritation, Mikaela jumped out of the Camaro, and shut the door with more force than was strictly necessary, causing Bee to chirp loudly and shift on his tyres. Mikaela glanced at the Camaro, her eyes softening slightly, "Sorry Bee, but will the two of you just stop worrying. I'm fine, really". Sam also got out of the car and watched Mikaela run up the stairs to the small flat, before looking at Bee who was still shifting uncomfortably,

"Oh yeah she's just fine. I'm thinking your door hinges aren't sharing that opinion".

'Understatement of the year Sam', thought Bee to himself as he finally got himself comfortable again. He then followed Sam's gaze to where they could both see Mikaela moving around inside, and as he'd sensed earlier Bumblebee could tell she was anything but fine. _"Why won't she tell us whats wrong? I tried earlier but she wouldn't say what was hurting her"_. Sam looked back at Bee, his eyes softening as he heard Bee's worry for Mikaela leak through the radio, "Because that's the way she is Bee. She's been so used to looking after herself, even when her dad was around, that she sometimes finds it hard to accept that others do actually give a damn about her. Though I'm kinda hoping you can help change that". As he heard the questioning tone of Bee's chirp, Sam smiled to himself; maybe the two of them would be good for each other as Sam was pretty sure there were one or two issues the Autobot hadn't quite dealt with too. Gently leaning on Bee's roof, Sam answered Bee's chirp, "You'll be good for her Bee as she trusts you more than I have ever seen her trust anyone, and most importantly you were there for her when she needed help. I'm her best friend and have been for years and I've never been able to make her as content as you do. Plus you love her for who she is, she doesn't have to be someone else around you".

_"I wouldn't want her to be any different, she wouldn't be my Mikaela then. Hey I found everything out about you, and still I chose you"_. Sam glanced down at the yellow paintwork as he heard the laughter in Bee's voice, his indignant expression reflecting back at him thanks to the street light they had parked by; "Cheers buddy, though I'm glad to hear it, on both counts. She just needs someone to look after her, and make her realise that not everyone she cares about will abandon her at some point". Bee's spark stirred in response to Sam's words. As an abandoned sparkling, Bumblebee completely understood how Mikaela must have felt when she was alone without her father, as Bee knew that if he was ever to lose Ironhide, his spark wouldn't be able to handle it at all; so how his beautiful girl had withstood all she had to come out as strong as she had just made Bee fall for her all the more. Sam jolted as Bee sunk onto his axles and let out a sigh causing Sam to chuckle, "Oh boy, you have it bad. Anyway just promise me you will always keep her safe and this happy, as Autobot or not, you hurt my best friend and I will find a way to hurt you". Bee nudged Sam by opening the door slightly, _"I will Sam. I told you once before, I will give my spark to keep her safe if I have to, it belongs to her anyway"_.

"What belongs to me?". Sam looked up at Mikaela, before looking back at Bee, "More guy stuff". Mikaela rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, I don't have the strength to argue. Bee could you pop the trunk so I can put these cases in and then there's just a couple of boxes at the top of the stairs". Sam looked at the weary expression on Mikaela's face, and began to head towards the stairs, ignoring her protests, "Just get in the car 'Kaela. I'll go grab the boxes". Wanting to argue, but finding she really did lack the energy, Mikaela just nodded and climbed into Bee, sinking into his warm leather seats gratefully, "I'm sorry Bee, I didn't mean to hurt you back there. It's just its tough leaving home, even if that home isn't all that great. That's the main thing that was on my mind earlier". Bee gently tightened the seatbelt round her, for his own comfort as much as hers as her words had caused a flare of homesickness in his own spark; _"Understand that feeling loud and clear beautiful"_. Mikaela realised as she heard the sadness in Bee's voice that he too had left home in a way, and that this was all new for him too, which made her smile to herself as she stroked a hand across his dashboard soothingly, "Tell you what big guy, let's make this a new start for us both. New home, new families, and each other. Sound good to you?". Bumblebees spark almost burst with happiness, and he couldn't help the exuberant revving of his engine, however much a returning Sam hushed him with "You'll wake the whole neighbourhood", as Bee couldn't help thinking to himself that he was certain this neighbourhood had heard far worse in the night that a car revving its engine loudly. However when he saw the contented look back in Mikaela's eyes, Sam guessed that Bee's excitement was linked and he sighed theatrically, hiding his smile as he did so, "You two kissed and made up then, I take it". Mikaela felt Bee's engine rumble mischievously, and she looked back at Sam with a smile, "Not quite yet"; before she leant across Sam and placed a kiss on the centre of Bee's steering wheel on his Autobot insignia, causing Bee's whole frame to shake and his engine purr contentedly. Mikaela looked back at Sam her eyes dancing happily, her own voice a low purr as she hadn't expected to feel quite such a rush of her own at the contact, and Bee's reaction hadn't helped her any either, "We have now".

"Great, I'm so glad. Though I'm telling you now, the rule about flirting extends to any smootching, or anything else while I'm in the car. I _so_ don't need to know where my cars hot spots are, I don't even need to know you have them, and I definitely don't need to know that my best friend knows how to find them. It's just wrong". Mikaela felt Bee's rumble of laughter, and chuckled herself, smiling happily once again as she rested against the cool glass of the window, safe in the knowledge that she might finally get her happy ever after, even if her Prince Charming was a little unconventional.

A short while later Bumblebee finally pulled in the driveway of the Witwicky home, and Mikaela felt his sigh of relief. She ran a finger over the stitching of the seats, "Tired big guy?". Bee quietly chirped, _"Just a little"_. Mikaela smiled, the tiredness in her bots voice echoed by the now slow rhythm of his engine, as well as the way his headlights had dimmed, "I'm guessing you're more than a little tired. I know I am, and as Sam's been snoring again since we left the flat I know he's tired". Bee chuckled, and slowly rolled into the garage before cutting his engine, Sam's snores now sounding even louder, _"I'll be fine beautiful. Maybe I overdid it a little on the drive back, once I've recharged overnight I'll be fine"_.

"Good, don't make me snitch to Ratchet". Sam awoke with a start as he heard Bee's indignant chirp, and looked at Mikaela with sleepy eyes, "I'm with Bee, that's mean and sneaky". Mikaela shrugged, "Don't care. I want my guy all fixed up, and I know what you men are like when it comes to looking after yourself". Sam huffed, as did Bee, causing Mikaela to chuckle as she undid her seatbelt, instantly missing the comforting feeling of it, "You've gotta get past your mom yet Sam, and I'm thinking Ratchet will be a pussy cat compared to her. I saw his impressed look when she was grilling you back at the base". Sam looked at Mikaela, his eyes narrowing, "That's not funny, though you'll get the same treatment 'Kaela". Mikaela tried to look disappointed, but as Sam saw the hidden smile in her eyes, he laughed softly to himself as he got out of the car, "Right well, I'll take the first wave of the motherly fussing, leave you two alone for a moment. If you pop the trunk Bee, I'll take the boxes in". Bee popped the trunk and Sam got the boxes out, Bee closing the trunk again as he saw Sam balancing the boxes on his hip, "Thanks Bee". Bee chirped softly, and Sam turned to look at his gleaming Camaro with a fond smile of his own, "That's a thanks for everything Bee, and as I haven't already said it, welcome home".

As Bumblebee watched Sam walk into the house, he felt a flare of contentment run through his spark, which only increased as he felt Mikaela shift in her seat. When he'd landed on this small planet only days ago, Bee never would have thought that he could find a home which felt so right, especially after the wobbly start he and Sam had gotten off to, and he certainly hadn't dreamed of finding his sparkmate, as she had claimed his spark just as thoroughly as any sparkbond could have. Sighing contentedly to himself, Bee chirped softly at Mikaela and when he got no reply, Bee realised with a smile she'd gone to sleep. Gently reclining the seat, and setting his heaters to warm, Bee softly whispered _"Goodnight beautiful"_ before he closed his optics for his own well deserved recharge.

**oOoOo**

As the morning sunlight filtered through the gaps of the wooden garage, Mikaela opened eyes that were momentarily clouded with confusion. However as she looked around her, she soon realised where she was and she smiled happily as she realised that she hadn't been dreaming, she was still with Bumblebee. As she absent mindedly traced the stitching on Bee's seats, Mikaela grinned when she heard the soft chirp coming from Bee's radio, "Sorry big guy, didn't mean to wake you".

_"You didn't beautiful. I woke earlier when Judy came looking for you"_. Mikaela could still hear the tiredness in Bee's voice, and she smiled softly, "Get back to your recharge Bee, I'll go find Judy and let her know that I'm okay. I'll see you in a little while. Love you big guy". Mikaela heard Bee's chirp as she climbed out of the car, and as she watched the Camaro sink back down on his wheels, she smiled to herself as she was pretty sure Bee would already be back in recharge before she got into the house.

Still smiling to herself, Mikaela was unprepared for Judy's enthusiastic greeting as she entered the kitchen from the garage, "Good morning Mikaela, sleep well?". Mikaela blushed as she saw the smile in Judy's eyes, and the older woman chuckled, "It's okay sweetie, I know it's a little unconventional but its more than obvious how much you mean to him. Last night proved that". Mikaela frowned as she heard the chuckle in Judy's voice, and having seen Bee's protective side, asked worriedly, "Why? What did he do?".

"Don't look so worried, he didn't do anything. It's just I'm pretty sure he knew the moment I entered the garage, and he made it pretty clear that you were staying right where you were when he locked all the doors". Mikaela chuckled as she saw the amusement on Judy's face, "That would explain why he was so tired this morning when I woke. He's had a rough few days". Judy saw the shadows in Mikaelas eyes, and reached out to her, gently patting her hand as she looked at Mikaela with serious eyes, "As have you and Sammy. Why don't I show you to your new room, then you can go have a nice long relaxing shower, then I'll get some breakfast on the go". Mikaela smiled back at Judy, "Thanks again Mrs Witwicky, I really appreciate this you know". Judy patted her on the shoulder affectionately as she saw the sheen of tears in the young girls eyes, "Its okay Mikaela, if I'd known you were on your own all that time, you could have moved in long ago". As Mikaela was unable to hide the tears any longer, Judy scooped her up into a hug and gently stroked her hair, just as she had done with Sam when he'd awoken during the night after a particularly vivid nightmare, "Its okay baby, cry it out. After the few days you've had it'll make you feel better, then you can go for that shower and wash away all the evidence". Mikaela smiled gratefully at Judy as she wiped her eyes, before Judy led her to the room that was now hers.

Feeling much better as she made her way back downstairs, Mikaela smiled as she saw Sam chatting to his mother, before he turned to smile at her, "Hey 'Kaela. How you feeling this morning?". Mikaela pushed her damp hair out of her eyes, and looked over at Sam, "Fine why?". Sam wiggled his eyebrows, "You didn't come in last night". Mikaela threw her towel at Sam, who laughed until he saw the look his mother was giving him, as Mikaela replied, "Again mind out of the gutter Sam. I was sleeping and so was Bee". As she sat down at the table, her stomach growled when she saw the homemade pancakes, and Judy smiled at Mikaela, "Help yourself sweetie. The boys have already eaten their own body weight in pancakes, so they're all for you". Mikaela chuckled as she saw the expression on Sam's face, "I was hungry Mom, I didn't really have a lot of time for snacks while saving the world. By the way, where has Dad disappeared off to?". Judy smiled at the two teenagers, before glancing towards the garage door with a roll of her eyes, "He's bonding with the newest member of the family".

**oOoOo**

Bumblebee couldn't hide his smile as he watched Ron Witwicky walk round him once again, admiring the new look of the Camaro, his brown eyes reflecting the same look of excitement that Sam's had the night he'd changed alt-modes, "I must say Bumblebee, I far prefer this paint job to the first one. Maybe Judy will get off my back now about being cheap, so thanks for that". Bee chuckled appreciatively, thinking back to that fateful day at the car lot, _"Thank you"_. Ron's brown eyes then turned serious, "I also want to say thank you for keeping my son safe, and also for keeping Mikaela safe too. Sam told us what those agents did to you, and also about how you got injured trying to keep them from harm, and if there is anyway we can repay you we will". Bee felt the tension that had reached into his spark when he'd seen the serious look fade away as he heard the emotion in Ron's voice, and he chirped quietly at the older Witwicky male before replying softly, _"You have repayed me enough by allowing me to stay, and it is my job to protect Sam, which I will do always, especially now he has become a friend. Mikaela however I need to protect as the thought of anything happening to her hurts my spark"_. Ron looked at Bee with confused eyes, so Bee elaborated for him, _"Our spark is what makes us. It is what gives us life, Ratchet says it is much like your human hearts, however our sparks can communicate to each other and bond with those it chooses as our spark mate"_. Bee paused for a moment as he recalled the afternoon he'd first seen Mikaela, and how his spark had reacted so violently, and Ron chuckled as he heard the purr from the engine, which caused Bee to shift embarrassedly, _"What I am trying to say is that from the first time I saw her, my spark fell for her, and somehow I am lucky enough that she returns those feelings"_. Ron smiled and patted the hood of the Camaro sympathetically as he heard the bemusement, but also the real affection in Bee's voice, "Its okay, we've all been there. First time I saw Judy, somehow I knew she was the one for me, took her a little while to come round to the idea but it all worked out for the best.

"And from childhood, Mikaela has always been a very determined young lady who very much knows her own mind, and I'm pretty sure that if her mind and her heart is set on you, nothing would stop her". Bumblebee chirped softly, and smiled to himself, 'See you're worrying about nothing, trust in your spark, and in your girls judgement'. However before he could reply at Ron's comment, his receptors pricked up as he heard the sound of Mikaela's voice bickering with Sam's as they neared the garage, and he found his spark was jumping excitedly. Ron noticed the Camaro bouncing slightly on his wheels and chuckled when he too heard the voices, guessing correctly what it was that had caused Bee 's sudden enthusiasm, "Oh yes my boy, you've got it bad".

Bee chirped in confirmation as Mikaela and Sam entered the garage, his spark jumping excitedly as he saw Mikaela smiling at him. Judy then entered the garage too, and smiled over at her husband and Bumblebee, "Finished your bonding session out here ?". Ron nodded as Bee chirped once again, "Yes dear, just having a chat about guy stuff". Judy held up her hands in frustration, "Oh how I hate that phrase, 'guy stuff', it's just you boys being secretive". Mikaela backed her up with a smile, but her smile became a full-blown laugh as she saw the matching expressions on Ron and Sam's faces as they both nodded, and as she looked at Bee, Mikaela was certain that if he had have been in his bi-pedal mode, he too would have nodded along with them. Ron looked over at his wife, "Don't I always tell you in the end though". Judy smiled back at Ron, and nodded, "Well yes you do. Anyway you come back into the house with me Ron, leave poor Bee alone. I'm sure he's had enough of people poking questions at him". Bee chirped quickly, _"Its fine really, though can I show Ron just one last thing?"_. Judy nodded, and Sam looked at his father with confusion, who had an excited grin on his face. Mikaela however noticed Ron's expression, and guessed what it was that Ron had asked the Autobot, and she settled down on the steps to watch as Bee slowly transformed into his bi-pedal mode, the process never-failing to amaze her, the fluid movements making her own heart race excitedly as she looked up into the face and optics she loved so dearly, before she noticed with a smile that Bee only just fit in the garage, before chuckling even more as she saw the amazed expression on Ron's face. Sam leant over and whispered in her ear, "Please tell me I've never looked at Bee like that". Before Mikaela could answer, Bee voiced a girly scream through his speakers, and Sam winced, thinking back to the night in the warehouse yard, "Okay so it wasn't my finest moment, but it's not everyday your car turns into a giant robot Bee". Judy and Ron smiled up at Bee once more, before Judy looked over at the teens, "Just to let you both know, you have the next couple of days off school, then you're back after the weekend, so enjoy your free time while you can. I'm sure there'll be plenty of work for you to catch up on when you get back". Sam sighed as his parents left the garage, the joy of being off school tempered by the thought of the work waiting for him. Mikaela however smiled up at Bee, pleased that they would get a few more days together, before nudging a still grumbling Sam in the ribs, "Hey come on Sam. You now have your homework partner living with you, and I'm pretty sure Bee can find us answers to anything, can't you big guy?". Bee nodded and chirped, _"Not a problem beautiful. So what have we got planned for today then?". _Mikaela and Sam both chuckled at Bee's enthusiasm, Mikaela quickly claiming her familiar spot on Bee's shoulder when he held a hand out for her, whilst Sam sat on the step below as they began to plan their day, an well-deserved air of contentment settling over the small group who had been through so much.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long to get out but my inner muse has been on strike for large portions of my spare time... so add that to my higgledy piggledy working hours and its been a nightmare :( Anyway here's the new chappie, it's as good as its going to get unfortunately, it's still not as good as I wanted but I'm 90% happy with it, and I think it's one of my longest yet. Hope you all like it and hopefully my inner muse will start behaving herself so next chappie wont take as long xx**


	26. New Beginnings

Chapter 26- New Beginnings.

The next few weeks passed happily for Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee. Over the first few days, Bee had been given the grand tour of Tranquility, which as Mikaela and Bee had privately agreed was more of an excuse for Sam to show off his 'new car', which if anyone asked had been a gift from his grandmother which had caused Bee to break out in delighted laughter when Sam had mentioned it, as he remembered the sarcastic comment Trent had made on the day of the lake party when he'd first seen the Camaro, quietly thinking to himself 'Looking a damn sight better than your shiny truck now, and I got your girl too'. As Mikaela had noticed Bee shaking she'd raised her eyebrows but Sam, who'd quickly guessed why Bee was giggling to himself, had just shrugged and looked back at her, "I don't know 'Kaela. Somethings tickled him though". Bee had enjoyed the time cruising round the streets, his spark humming contentedly as he listened to Sam and Mikaela pointing out the various landmarks, and different things that had happened at certain places, and it has eased a little of the lingering homesickness that he'd been feeling as he soon began to feel at home on the city's streets.

Bee had also been introduced properly to Miles and to Mikaela's friend Carly. Sam had checked whether he could let a few select humans in on Bee's secret over Bee's comm-link, and Optimus had reluctantly agreed on the condition that 'the boy, and anyone else, must not say a word'. Sam had promised Optimus that he would make sure Miles understood this, and Mikaela had made the same promise for Carly. Mikaela hadn't been convinced about Miles's ability to keep quiet, worried that it would cause trouble for Bee and the others, but as Sam had pointed out to Mikaela in defence of his friend, "Mikaela, Miles is the king of conspiracy theories. If he thinks we're getting one up on the government, he'll keep it quiet". Bee had chirped loudly at this point, Mikaela raising her eyebrows as she heard the disgruntled tone in her bots voice, "Whats up big guy?". Sam had also looked up at Bee, and when he saw the annoyed look in his friends optics, Sam suddenly recalled the day at the lake party, "The paint comments? Seriously you can't still be grumpy about that". Mikaela looked confused as Sam explained Miles comments about Bee's first alt-mode through his laughter, trying to ignore the way Bee was sitting with his arms crossed, the annoyed look still glowing in his optics, as he did so. Mikaela listened patiently and although she found Bee's annoyance amusing and more than justified, she wasn't about to show that to him. Tapping his leg gently, she looked up at her 'bot and through the annoyance, she saw the flicker of hurt in his optics, "Let me up big guy". Bee reluctantly held his hand out and she climbed on, snuggling into his curled palm as he lifted her to his optic level, _"I can't help it beautiful, he was mean about my paintwork, and he was mean about you"_. Mikaela hid her smile as she heard the hurt tone of Bee's voice, and she rested her palm on the side of his face, smiling as he leant into her touch with a soft purr, "He wasn't to know Bee, and me and Miles will never see eye to eye; and although I think Miles is slightly weird, he's also Sam's friend and it would mean a lot to him if Miles can share this with him. Come on Bee, Sam accepted your friends without question". Bee looked back at Mikaela, and nodded slowly as her words sunk into his processor, _"Okay beautiful, but I still don't have to like him"_. Mikaela chuckled and placed a kiss on Bee's cheek, "Thank you, it'll mean a lot to Sam". Bee had then let Mikaela down and still grumbling to himself, he had transformed back to his alt-mode, allowing Sam and Mikaela to jump in so they could go and collect their respective friends.

Miles as expected had almost collapsed with excitement when Bee's secret had been revealed, "Oh My God Sam, this is like way too cool. Your car is a freaking robot, damn I'm jealous". Mikaela had seen the smirk on Bee's features, and silently guessed that Miles was on his way to being forgiven for the paint comments. Carly initially had been more than a little freaked by Bee's transformation, not that she had let it show as she'd somehow sensed that the robot meant a lot to her best friend and as the afternoon had gone on, and as she'd seen the way Bee and Mikaela had interacted with each other, she'd gradually lost her fear of him, and had even joined Mikaela up on Bee's shoulder at one point, smiling at her friend as she did so, "Have to say Mik, the big guy here is a big improvement on all the other guys you've dated". Bumblebee had chirped happily, _"Thank you Carly, Sam thinks the same too"_. Sam had looked up at Carly and grinned, and she'd smiled back shyly, causing Mikaela to whisper to Bee, "Matchmaking are we?". Bee had chirped innocently, but Mikaela had seen the amusement sparkling in his optics.

Bumblebee had also spent several hours coaching Sam how to get used to some of some of his more intense driving, as Sam's lack of confidence had worried Bee, and he and Mikaela had decided that he needed some help with increasing it. Using one of the deserted warehouse yards on Tranquility's outskirts, Bee had strapped Sam in, and run through his paces, coming to a halt when he'd heard Sam's screams the first time they had tried it. Sam had finally stopped screaming a full five minutes after Bumblebee had stopped, and had glared crossly at his friend, "That's not funny Bee. You know I don't like it". Bee had stopped laughing, and after popping the door open to allow Sam out, he had quickly transformed so he could look at Sam with optics that glowed seriously before replying to Sam's protests in a quiet but firm voice with _"I may not always be able to drive for you Sam, particularly if I was to get injured whilst in my alt-mode, so I need to know you know enough to keep yourself safe"_. Sam had heard the plea in Bee's voice and had relented, especially after he'd watched Mikaela. She'd seen Sam's uncertainty, and she knew how worried Bumblebee was about it too, and she knew there was no way Sam would let her be a better driver of his car than he was, so she had jumped into the Camaro when Bee had transformed back down, settled herself into the driver's seat and asked for driving control. Bee had happily relinquished it to her and as they'd raced around the deserted yards, Bee's spark had raced with exhilaration as Mikaela had handled the driving with perfect control, even as he'd increased the speeds. When they'd finally returned to where Sam was still standing, he'd looked at Mikaela's excited expression with raised eyebrows, especially when he'd also heard Bee's racing engine even though he was now stationary, and shook his head with a sigh, "Seriously you two need to get a room, garage, whatever. Though that was pretty damn amazing I have to say, just don't expect me to be going that quick anytime soon". However after a few weeks, Mikaela's plan had worked and although Sam would never have her natural ability, Bumblebee had confessed to her as they sat together in the Witwicky's garage as they did every night that he was now far happier with Sam's driving ability than he had been.

Sam and Mikaela had also returned to school, and although Bee missed them while they were there, he enjoyed their rides to and from school. The first day back, Bee had almost off-lined himself trying to hide his laughter as he'd pulled up outside Tranquility High, and had seen the expressions of amazement and downright jealousy on the other students faces, especially Trent DiMarco's, who looked like he'd had his favourite toy taken away from him. Mikaela had climbed out of Bee first, surreptitiously patting the roof as she did so, as she whispered "See you later big guy". Bee had quietly revved his engine in response and Mikaela had smiled back at him, however her smile had slipped as Trent had walked towards her. Bee had seen the way she'd tensed and instantly tensed himself, Sam feeling the tension from where he was still sat in the driver's seat, "Hey easy Bee, don't think you squashing Trent will do the Autobot cover any good, much as I'd love to see it. 'Kaela will handle this, don't stress". Bee grumbled quietly through the radio, but watched closely as Trent reached where Mikaela was standing, thinking to himself, 'I'll think of a cover story if I have to, if he upsets her again'.

"So has my little bunny decided she's had enough of the geek yet?". Mikaela heard the rumble of Bee's engine and she knew he'd heard Trent's comment. Smiling inwardly to herself, she looked back at Trent with a cold expression on her face, "First up you refer to me as your little bunny again and I will hurt you and hurt you good. Secondly, no I'm still friends with the geek. Thirdly and most importantly, he lets me drive his shiny new car, which I have to say would literally kick your Escalade's ass, and I really mean that". She had then done no more than walk into the school, leaving a dumbfounded Trent staring at Sam as he too exited the gleaming Camaro, which unbeknown to any of the other humans was beaming at Mikaela's putdown. Another thing Bee loved on the school runs was that he often got to take on driving duties so Sam could finish his homework on the way to school, much to Mikaela's amusement, and it made her chuckle even more when Bee was supplying the answers to said homework, "Really Sam, it should be Bee getting the higher grades not you". However his favourite moment of the day was when Mikaela came out of the school building, and he would see her scanning the parking lot, her eyes lighting up when she finally spotted him, making Bee's spark race excitedly. Sam had learnt to allow Mikaela to get to Bee first, he'd sat through enough of their afternoon reunions, which suited Mikaela and Bee just fine as it gave them time to catch up on each others days, before Bee would carefully slide the seatbelt around her, his spark settling back into its familiar rhythm as soon as he felt her rest her head against the upholstery of his seats, and Mikaela would feel all the days worries fade away as she heard Bees quiet whisper of _"Missed you beautiful"_.

**oOoOo**

_**6 months later...**_

"Hey Shorty, long time no see". Bumblebee grinned as he saw Jazz walking towards him, _"Hey Jazz, good to see you too. All fixed up?"_.

"Yeah, Ratch did his magic. Good as new again". Bee saw Jazz's optics dim slightly, and Bee knew exactly how the older Autobot was feeling. Bee occasionally still woke during his recharges, his spark pounding as he imagined a dark red pair of optics staring down at him maliciously, even though he knew Megatron had been destroyed. Bee looked back at Jazz, his optics glowing sympathetically,_ "It'll get better Jazz. Anyway where is Ratchet seeing as he's ordered me in for a medical before you all ship out to the island in the sun"_. Jazz grinned broadly, "I'm guessing he'll be in the med bay, and sure you don't want to come with us". Bee looked back at Jazz, and although he would miss the rest of the Autobots when they left for Diego Garcia, where they would be helping to set up the new N.E.S.T base; Bumblebee knew he couldn't leave Mikaela, or Sam, and he gazed back at Jazz with a smile on his face,_ "Sorry Jazz but I'm staying right here, where I belong"_.

A short while later, Bumblebee had found Ratchet in the med bay, and had been given the all clear by the medic, who was pleased with the progress the youngster had made, "I'm pleased to say Bumblebee that all your injuries have healed, and healed well. There shouldn't be any further complications, so it doesn't bother me that you have chosen to stay behind. I have to say with the strength of your bond with Mikaela, I am quite glad that you have chosen to stay as it would probably be more than a little uncomfortable for your spark if you had decided to come with us". Bee chirped questioningly at the medic, and Ratchet looked back at Bumblebee with a smile, "When you create a sparkbond, it connects the two of you for life, and you each take a piece of the others spark. It is what makes the bond so strong, but it is also why it is so painful when the bondmates are separated". As he heard Bee chirp again, Ratchet shook his head, "Not as yet youngster. Still no word from any of the others, despite our efforts to contact them. However I am more than certain that Elita and Chromia will find a way back to us, along with Arcee and the others, so do not worry too much about Optimus and Ironhide, they both have their own way of dealing with it.

"However as I was saying, somehow your spark has bonded to Mikaela. How, even I do not know, but I think it has much to do with the fact that her heart feels the same for you, which appears to have sealed your bond. So that is why I am glad you have decided to stay, and although I am sure that at some point you will be needed on the new base we will try to limit the time you are apart". Bumblebee gazed back at Ratchet, his processors thinking through everything Ratchet had told him, and he found that it all made sense. His spark always felt uncertain when Mikaela wasn't around, and only really settled when they were together. Bee sighed contentedly, and Ratchet shook his head, hiding his smile behind a hand as he looked at the youngster who had hopped off the examination table, "Oh and by the way, Optimus thinks that your suggestion makes a lot of sense. I've adjusted the settings slightly but it is much the same rules as always, though I've given you a bit more distance which I'm sure you'll appreciate".

_"Thanks Ratchet, though how come Optimus agreed to it?"_. Ratchet looked back at Bee, "He thought you out of all of us would find it the most useful, though I am sure we will be using ours whilst on the base, it will make interactions with those not familiar with our true form easier to begin with". Bee couldn't help the laugh that escaped from him, and Ratchet sighed, "You may laugh Bee, but we're the ones who will have to live with Ironhide, so forgive me if I don't share the amusement. He's already grumbling about it, and we're not even there yet". Bee chuckled, before looking up at Ratchet, a thoughtful expression in his optics, _"Ratchet? Do you think Optimus would agree to one more request?"_. Ratchet shrugged as he went back to sorting out his supplies, "The best way to find out is to go and ask him".

**oOoOo**

"Whats the big surprise Sam, and where's Bee? No offence to you Jazz". The silver Solstice chuckled, "None taken little lady, but Bee is just fine. It's just he wanted to stay on base to say goodbye, and we thought you guys might want to say goodbye too, and it seemed silly for Bee to drive here and then back". Mikaela sighed, "Makes sense I guess, though I still think there's something you're not telling me Sam". However as Sam shook his head and Jazz reassured her that Bee was just fine, Mikaela felt her worries lessen slightly but she still couldn't relax in Jazz the same way she could with Bee.

A few hours later and they had arrived at the base much to Mikaela's relief and as she climbed out of Jazz's interior after Sam, Jazz quickly transformed behind them, leading them towards a large hanger, "Everyone is in here, and yes Mikaela that includes Bumblebee". Mikaela didn't see the smile that passed between Jazz and Sam, if she had of done she would have been certain that they were up to something, but she was more concerned about why he wasn't there to greet them. As they entered the hanger, Mikaela saw all the other Autobot's but she still saw no sign of Bumblebee and she turned to glare at Jazz and Sam, "Okay not funny, where is he?".

"Hello to you both. Mikaela, it is not the fault of Jazz or Sam that Bumblebee is not here, I needed him to go over to one of the other hangers for a short while. You may go and join him shortly". Sam waved a hello, but Mikaela looked up at Optimus, her blue eyes sparkling angrily as she gazed at the Autobot leader, "Oh can I really?. Well how about I just go and find him now as I'm not waiting any longer". As Mikaela marched back out of the hanger to go and search for Bee, she missed the laughter that rang out behind her as Sam looked up at Optimus through eyes that brimmed with amusement, "Well that couldn't have worked any better if we'd tried". Optimus returned Sam's smile, "I didn't think that Mikaela would appreciate being told to wait, anyway she will soon find Bumblebee, he isn't far away. I only hope she will be okay". Sam looked up at Optimus with raised eyebrows, and he noticed Ironhide was doing the same, "Oh come on, she'll be fine. She loves him as he is now, so this is going to be a piece of cake to accept after that". Ironhide nodded in agreement, "I'm with Sam on this, and trust me if Bumblebee wasn't sure Mikaela would be okay with it, he wouldn't have suggested it, so stop worrying. They will be fine, though we may want to leave them alone for a while so any ideas on how we can keep out of the way".

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Hey guys still here... soz that its taken me a while to update but it took me a while to get into the flow of this chappie and its changed route on me several times! Anyway hope you all like, it's not quite as detailed as I wanted but I just don't have the time to do day by day chappies, and as I wanna get to ROTF, I thought this would be the easiest way to do it! Soz for the slight cliffie at the end here but the next chappie is going to be pure fluff... big old clouds of marshmallow fluff... and to Makkenna Witwicky, next chappie I promise so please don't hurt me x**


	27. New Faces

Chapter 27- New Faces.

"Mikaela wait". Mikaela turned to see Sam running after her as she walked across the seemingly deserted base, "Look Sam, I don't know whats going on but I want to see Bee and I want to see him now". Sam flinched as he saw the look in Mikaela's determined blue eyes and knew he wasn't going to be able to stall her for long, and he found himself hoping that Ratchet could sort out whatever it was that had caused the panicked comm-link message from Bumblebee before Mikaela got to him and the surprise was ruined. "Mikaela I know you want to see Bee, and trust me he really wants to see you too, but 'Kaela please you just need to hold fire for a few minutes. It's going to be worth it I promise". Mikaela looked at Sam, "Why can't you just tell me whats going on Sam?. I'm worried about him, as the last time I was separated from him like this it wasn't good". Sam knew Mikaela was referring to the night Bumblebee had been captured and pulled her into a quick hug, which she returned gratefully as the unwanted images flooded her head, "Its okay 'Kaela. You're going to love this surprise". Mikaela heard the enthusiasm in Sam's voice, and deep down she knew Bumblebee wouldn't keep her waiting unless he had to and he certainly wouldn't plan anything that was going to upset her. Pulling out of Sam's arms, she looked at him with a reluctant smile, "Okay you win. I'll hold fire til I get the all clear, but it'd had better be worth the wait, or you're all gonna get it". Sam grinned widely, recalling the moment the other Autobots had shown him their holoforms and how impressive they were, "Oh hell yes it's going to be worth it".

**oOoOo**

"Bumblebee. Calm down. If you don't, then there is certainly no chance of your holoform working properly, not for the first time anyway". Bumblebee chirped plaintively at Ratchet, _"I can't help it, what if Mikaela doesn't like it, me, whatever"_. Ratchet rested a palm on the roof of the shaking Camaro, "Listen youngster. I have seen more than enough sparkbonds to last me several vorns, and somehow you and Mikaela have created one far stronger than most I see. If she is unsure of the holoform she will still love the real you, which I am quite sure is much more important, so you have nothing to lose. Just trust in what you feel about the situation, and follow your spark". Bee took a deep intake of breath in through his vents and concentrated on steadying his racing spark as he did so. Gradually he felt it settle, and Ratchet patted his roof, "Well done youngling. Now try once again, focus on your image and once your spark has centered on it you will be all updated and activated again".

Bumblebee focused on the image he had created for his holoform, which he'd created with some help from Sam and Carly, and although the static tickled as it began to form, Bee ignored it and focused as he knew he had to do this, mainly as it would allow him and Mikaela to spend a lot more time together than they could now, provided she accepted this new version of him. As the holoform flickered, Bee heard Ratchets calm voice telling him to steady his spark, and as he did so Bee finally felt his new and improved holoform anchor itself to his spark.

"Well done Bumblebee. See that wasn't so difficult once you concentrated was it?". Bee had gotten out of his alt-mode and rested against it as he leant back to look up at Ratchet, as although his holoform was tall for a human, against the medic he was tiny, a smile lighting up his still bright blue eyes as he finally got to speak using his real voice, "Not really, though it's pretty obvious why 'Hide is gonna hate it". Ratchet smiled, it had been far too long since he'd heard the cheerful tone of Bee's voice, "His holoform is already the tallest we can make it without rousing suspicion and still he's not happy, but he'll adapt given time especially when he realises he's taller than probably most of the other humans on the island. He already has the height advantage on Optimus". Bee laughed, "Lets hope so, though I'm not convinced. Anyway thanks for the help Ratchet". Ratchet smiled down at Bee, "No problem youngling, it is about time you were allowed to enjoy yourself, after everything you have been through both here and back at home. Anyway I will go and find Sam, and hopefully Mikaela, and lead them over". Bee grinned at Ratchet, "Its okay Ratch, I'll go find them, may as well surprise her good and proper". The holoform disappeared as Bee raced out of the hanger in his alt-mode, and Ratchet shook his head with a smile as he quickly comm-linked the others to let them know the problem was fixed and he was on his way back.

**oOoOo**

Mikaela turned her head round as she heard the familiar roar of the Camaro's engine and a smile quickly appeared on her face as Bumblebee came to a stop just in front of her and Sam, "Hey big guy, you been hiding from me?". Bee chirped, and nudged her gently with his bumper, _"Not at all beautiful, but I need you to close your eyes for a second, I have something I want to show you"_. Mikaela glanced at Sam, who had hurriedly turned his chuckle into a badly disguised cough, but looked back at Bee, "Well I guess it wouldn't be a proper surprise if I didn't have to close my eyes". As she closed her eyes, Mikaela heard Bee's chuckle, _"No it wouldn't"_, and smiled to herself as she stood with her eyes closed.

Moments later she felt a pair of hands rest over her eyes and she sighed impatiently, "Sam, you're not funny. Bee, tell him to stop". From where he was standing behind her Bee smiled at Sam, who grinned back and quickly left the two of them alone; before Bee returned his attention to Mikaela, "It's not Sam". Mikaela tensed, even though somehow she recognised the voice, "Well if it's not Sam, who is it?. Bee where are you?". Bee chuckled softly, "I'm right here beautiful, turn round and open your eyes". He quickly moved his hands before leaning against his far more familiar alt-mode as he watched Mikaela turn round slowly, her eyes widening as she rested her gaze on his holoform, her blue eyes full of confusion as she gazed at the young man leaning against the Camaro, "Yeah I can see you're there Bee but who's the other guy?".

"It is me beautiful, this is your surprise". Mikaela suddenly realised why she recognised the voice she had heard, it was a far clearer version of Bee's true voice, and as she gazed into his clear blue eyes, she saw the same love and affection she saw every time she looked into Bee's optics, "Okay so it is you, but how is it you?". Bee smiled softly as he heard the uncertainty in her voice, "Its my holoform beautiful. We use them occasionally so that it's easier for us to blend in, but because of the work Optimus and the others will be doing on the new base, Ratchet has upgraded them and Optimus has given us the all clear to use them more often". Mikaela reached out an uncertain hand towards Bee, before smiling as she recalled the night she'd first seen him transform and how she'd itched to reach out for him then, and how she'd felt far less nervous too. However as she took his hand in hers, and Bee pulled her into a hug, Mikaela felt herself relax into his tight embrace, feeling the same sense of protection she always felt when she was with Bee. Leaning back slightly she looked up into his blue eyes, and chuckled softly, "I'm used to you being so much taller, but I could get used to this". Bee smiled back at her, his spark full of relief that Mikaela had accepted yet another change, "I'm just glad you like".

"Of course I like, you look pretty damn good as a human, so what's not to like, but can we just get one thing straight". Bee looked at Mikaela with worried eyes, "Yeah, what?". Mikaela saw the worry and rested a hand on Bee's cheek, smiling as he leant into it just as he did when he was in his bi-pedal form, "It's okay its nothing major, I just wanted to let you know that although I am loving this all new you, it's not the you I fell in love with, so don't you go hiding your big metal self okay. That's how I will always love you best".

Bee felt his spark jump excitedly as he heard Mikaela's words and as he looked back into her blue eyes, he could see she meant every word. Resting his head on top of hers, Bee sighed contentedly before placing a soft kiss on the top of Mikaela's head, "You know what from the first time I saw you, I knew in my spark you were something pretty amazing, and that proves it". Mikaela pulled out of Bee's embrace, and looked up at him with a smile, "Oh I think you win on the amazing first impressions big guy, or should I say slightly shorter big guy". Bee heard the teasing tone of Mikaela's voice, "Oh so now we're making short jokes, I don't think so". Mikaela squealed as Bee grabbed her round the waist, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder, "So what were you saying?".

"Okay I didn't mean it, put me down please, its making me really dizzy". Bee grinned and spun round, causing Mikaela to squeal even louder, before he set her down on her feet. Mikaela wobbled alarmingly and rested against the Camaro, before looking at Bee through narrowed eyes, "Okay that's no ordinary human strength, something you're not telling me?". Bee looked back at her, the innocent expression on his face not matching the mischief that was shining in his blue eyes, "Maybe we get to keep one or two of our extra curricular powers".

"Oh really, like what?".

"Ah now that would be telling". Mikaela grinned up at Bee, "Guess I'm going to have fun finding out then aren't I?'. Bee nodded, a matching grin on his own face, "Yup, though not as much fun as I'm going to have learning all these new human things". As Bee pressed her back against the bonnet of his alt-mode, Mikaela smiled up at him, "Oh you seem to be learning pretty quickly to me", before their lips met in a searing kiss, which left both of them breathless.

**oOoOo **

"Well from what I can see, it's going great".

"Are you sure Sam?". Sam looked over at Ironhide from his vantage point on Jazz's shoulder, and as he felt Jazz chuckling below him, Sam grinned back at the concerned weapons specialist, "Trust me on this Ironhide, your boy is doing just great'. Jazz nodded his head in agreement, "Seriously 'Hide, Bee is doing just fine, and Mikaela seems pretty happy with the new adjustments". Sam snickered, and Jazz chuckled along with him for a while before pointing out that it was technically his car they were making out on, causing Sam to protest loudly about "Too much information dude" over Jazz's full-blown laughter.

"What does he mean 'making out'?". Ratchet looked over at Ironhide, "I believe it is the human term for what we would call interfacing". Ratchet saw Ironhide's eyebrows lift and hurriedly continued, "Though as with us there are different levels so don't look so worried. Bumblebee knows what he is doing, and I don't believe for one second that Mikaela is capable of hurting him either, so stop worrying about them. They will find a way to make this work". Ironhide looked back at Ratchet, "I know all that, but he's my youngling; and trust me Ratch, I know how hard having a relationship during a war can be".

"Chromia will be fine Ironhide, she'll be here before you know it. And Mikaela and Bumblebee managed to form their relationship during a war, which Mikaela was thrown into much faster than Bee, so I think they'll be fine with whatever else is thrown at them, as you know as well as I do, the Decepticons will be back at some point". Ironhide looked back at Ratchet with serious optics, "Of course they will, I just hope we're ready for it when they do come back"

"We will be ready Ironhide". Ironhide and Ratchet turned to look at Optimus who had walked up behind them, "I know they will be back at some point, Starscream will not rest, but hopefully with this new alliance with the humans we will be able to fight that threat when it occurs". Optimus then looked back out of the hanger to where Bee and Mikaela were walking towards them hand in hand, "However that is something we do not need to worry about at the moment, for the moment we need to concentrate on those things that are important to us in the here and now".

**oOoOo**

"Why do I get the feeling we're being watched?". Bee looked over at Mikaela, and grinned at her, squeezing her hand as he did so, "Yeah I kinda get that feeling too, but lets just say I was more than a little nervous about how you'd react". Mikaela chuckled softly, "So I don't freak out when I realise you're a giant robot but I'm gonna freak out when you've suddenly got a human side, honestly Bee you worry too much". Bee squeezed her hand once more, loving the feel of her skin against his, "I'm beginning to think so".

As they neared the hanger, Bee and Mikaela both hid a chuckle as they saw the rest of the Autobots trying to look like they were busy, with the exception of Jazz who stayed by the doors with Sam on his shoulder; grinning at the pair of them of them as they walked in, "Okay so we're busted, you caught us. Just making sure it was all going okay". Bee looked up at Jazz, and at Sam, before sharing a smile with Mikaela, who was also looking up at the grinning pair, "Yes its going fine, though I still can't believe you were all so worried about me having a problem about it". Jazz grinned at Mikaela, "Oh we weren't worried, it was just Shorty here over thinking things as usual". Bee chuckled, "Yeah yeah, so maybe I was worried about nothing". Mikaela squeezed his hand, "Just a little".

"Mikaela, I see you like your surprise". Mikaela turned and looked up at Ratchet, smiling as she did so, "Yes I love it, and Bee tells me its you I have to thank for it". Ratchet nodded, "I only created the upgrades and installed them, it is up to the individual whether they use them, although I'm sure as Bee has told you, we will be using them on base".

"Well you all might be, I'm only using mine if I really have to". Mikaela looked over at a scowling Ironhide, "Whats up 'Hide, you don't fancy being our size for a while?". Ironhide continued to scowl as he looked back at Mikaela, and his scowl only increased as he heard not only Bee's laughter but Jazz's too, "No Mikaela, I don't wish to be your size, I like myself just the way I am thank you". Mikaela hid her smile, but couldn't help wishing she could see all the Autobot's holoforms. Bee saw her thoughtful look, and leant down to whisper in her ear, "Just ask them beautiful, they won't mind and they've already shown Sam, even 'Hide". Mikaela leant back against Bee, and sighed contentedly as he wrapped his strong arms around her, "They won't mind?". Bee rested his head on Mikaela's shoulder, "Not at all, though some may grump about it more than others". Ironhide looked down at a grinning Bee, "I heard that youngster, don't forget I can still nail your aft in human form if I need to"

"Ironhide, Bumblebee, enough. Mikaela you wished to see our holoforms?". Mikaela looked up at Optimus, "If I could please, I know Sam's seen you all, and I'd kind of like to see the rest of the family too". Optimus looked down at Mikaela with optics that glowed gently, "Thank you Mikaela, we are glad to have both you and Sam as family too. Autobots, transform".

As she heard the familiar sounds of the vehicles transforming, Mikaela turned to look at Bee, "So how come you have to be in your vehicle mode to activate the holoforms?".

"It's because they were originally designed to be used whilst we were in our alt-modes as a disguise, or to blend in. Sam can you remember Barricade had a holoform that he used?". Sam frowned, before the confusion cleared in his brown eyes, "That's why the police officer didn't answer me right". Bee looked back at Sam and nodded with a smile, "You guessed it buddy". Sam looked at Bee, "One question though, why didn't you use this form to get to know me first, would have been way easier". Bee looked back at Sam with a serious expression, "It would have been, but would you have found accepting our true forms any easier if you'd have met us like this first". Sam looked back at Bee, and at the rest of the Autobots who were now standing by their respective vehicles, "Somehow that would have been way weirder. Robots to humans I can handle". Bee chuckled, as did Sam, before they turned as they heard Mikaela's sharp intake of breath as she finally saw the rest of the holoforms. As she gazed at the Autobots, Mikaela smiled as she realised they all fit their alt-modes perfectly, even Ironhide who she realised with a chuckle was taller than all the others, even Optimus, "Seriously you guys look great, even you at the back there 'Hide". Ironhide looked back at Mikaela, his blue eyes standing out against the dark tone of his skin, "Thank you Mikaela".

"And I have to say you are still sporting a pretty impressive set of guns". Ironhide looked at her with raised eyebrows and Mikaela quickly indicated to his heavily muscled arms, "It's another term for muscles, but have to say looking good". Ironhide smiled at Mikaela, before leaning on the hood of the Topkick far more easily than he had been before. "Damn it girl, how'd you do it. We've tried for days to cheer the grumpy aft up".

"Jazz I am warning you"

"Well she only told you what we've been trying to tell your dumb ass for weeks, but now you listen to her, whats different?".

"I trust Mikaela not to make a joke of it that is why, unlike you". Mikaela felt the static in the air as Ironhide's hologram disappeared and the Topkick roared out of the hanger. The tall dark-haired man standing by the Peterbilt watched the disappearing Topkick with troubled dark blue eyes, "Oh Ironhide, will you just learn to ignore Jazz for once". Mikaela smiled as she recalled Optimus shaking his head in much the same way the very first night when they had looked for the glasses that had begun their story, and when she saw Sam's smile she knew he was thinking the same, especially when he leaned over and whispered "Uncanny really isn't it". Mikaela nodded as she watched Ratchet; who even in his human form had a serious air and, she noted with a smile, a tidy goatee beard; talking to Jazz, who was talking animatedly with his hands. However it was still Bumblebees holoform that impressed her the most as she gazed at him talking to Optimus. He was still one of the shorter members of the group, but by human standards Bee was still tall, and although he didn't have the heavy muscled build of Ironhide, Mikaela knew he was solidly built. However the things she loved most was the dark gold of his short hair, and his clear blue eyes, that was what made him her Bee, although she knew she would always love his bi-pedal self most of all, and although she was enjoying the time with him now she found she was missing her 'bot tremendously, "Bee?".

"Yes beautiful?".

"Can I have the real you back?". Bee smiled at her, before his holoform disappeared with a flicker of static. Mikaela looked at Sam, and muttered under her breath, "Okay that may take some getting used to I'll admit". Sam looked at her with disbelief, "That's the only bit of this that is weirding you out, and you say I'm the geek". He then walked off to talk to Jazz and the others, as Mikaela heard a familiar chirp. Turning she looked up into Bumblebees glowing blue optics, "Hey big guy, can a girl get a lift up?". Bee happily held a hand out, which she climbed onto quickly, _"So did you like the surprise beautiful"_. Mikaela smiled as she heard the well stitched radio clips that to her was Bee's voice, "I loved it big guy, but I meant it when I said I loved you like this best of all. To me this is the Bumblebee I fell in love with, so don't go changing on me too often, promise?". Bee chirped in agreement and as he felt Mikaela curl up his palm, he held her close to his chest, knowing that he was well and truly bonded to the small dark-haired human who from the first day he'd seen her, had captured his spark completely.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Hello. I'm still alive! I am sooooooooooo sorry for the wait for this chapter, I feel so bad but we've had family staying over, more crazy work hours, a major dose of flu (which I'm still trying to shift, damn germs), plus my daughter is nearing having her first baby so I've been really pushed for me time to dedicate to this, but I've managed it at long last! I know I promised lots of fluffiness, but that may be next chapter, as I kinda wanted to introduce everyone's holograms as well. Hopefully I'll try and get some links up for the pics of those lucky peeps I've used for my holograms, but I'm not overly technical so it may not work! There will probably be one last chappie for this story, then we'll hit the ROTF timeline, and I will warn you now, I WILL be jigging around with some bits of that film as although I love it, boy its confusing! Anyway hope you all enjoy :) Love you all lots... and if any of you have time machines, time turners or any thing of the like, send them on over to me... 24hrs in a day is just not enough ;) xx**


	28. Summer

Chapter 28- Summer.

_**One Year Later.**_

"Oh yes. Only a couple of weeks to go and then I'm done with school and studying for exams".

"Oh no you're not Sammy, don't you go thinking that going to college is going to be all parties and such like. No way mister, you're going there to work and work hard". Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked back at his mother, "Mom, do you have to spoil all my dreams?".

"Not at all Sammy, but as the first Witwicky to get into a proper Ivy League college, you are not going to spend all your time goofing off". Mikaela lifted her head from the book she was reading, smiling to herself as she listened to Sam and his mother arguing. However her smile slipped a fraction when she realised this would have been a perfect moment to share with Bee, and she couldn't help the pang that went through her heart as she realised once again just how much she missed him. He'd been called away on a scouting mission almost a week ago to investigate a suspected Decepticon sighting, which he'd worriedly explained to her before he went, had been becoming more frequent over the past few months; and although she knew it was part of who he was, it still didn't stop the hurt she felt at being apart from him, especially as he hadn't been allowed to come straight back home to her, as Optimus had asked him to join the other Autobots at the N.E.S.T base on Diego Garcia when his mission was over.

Hearing his best friends sigh, Sam looked over to where Mikaela was sitting in the shade of the garage, and Judy followed his gaze, her eyes softening as she saw the lost look in Mikaela's blue eyes, "She really misses him doesn't she?". Sam nodded, "Yup, its like there's a part of her missing while Bee isn't here. Kinda makes me feel a bit better about having to leave him behind when I head off to college though". Judy smiled at her son, who was growing up far quicker than she was prepared for. Sam saw the tears in Judy's eyes, and gave his mother a quick hug, "Come on Mom, I'll be fine. I survived a crazy alien robot war, how much harder can college be?".

"Hey 'Kaela, what you doing?". Mikaela looked up at Sam, and held the book up with raised eyebrows, "I have a book Sam. What do you think I'm doing?". Sam heard the thinly veiled sarcasm in her voice, and gazed back at Mikaela, "Okay so that was a dumb question I'll grant you, but from over there it looked like you were brooding again, not reading, so that's why I asked. I promised Bee I'd keep an eye on you while he was gone". Mikaela looked back at Sam, and lowered the book into her lap, before meeting Sam's concerned gaze, "Fair point Sam, maybe I was a little. It's just I miss Bee so much, this is the longest we've ever been apart since he was allowed to stay with us, and although I know the others will keep him safe, I can't help worrying about him". Sam quickly sat down, facing Mikaela so she was forced to look at him and she couldn't help the smile that sprung to her lips when she saw the serious look in his deep brown eyes as he began to speak, "'Kaela honestly he has Ironhide looking out for him. How much trouble do you seriously think the worlds most overprotective parent is going to allow his sparkling to get involved with?". Mikaela smiled back at Sam, "You have a point there. 'Hide would give your mom a run for her money".

"Yeah except my mom isn't likely to shoot the first person that harms her baby..". Sam paused for a moment and shared a wry look with his best friend, before continuing with a chuckle, "Yeah okay so maybe she would. Bad example. My point is, Bee will be fine. You only have a couple of weeks to go, as soon as we finish school, we have clearance to go visit everyone out in the sun". Mikaela knew Sam had a valid argument, she just hated being away from her Bee, it made her feel like there was a part of herself missing, and she was counting down the days til school was over so she could be reunited with him. She looked up at Sam, and he was relieved to see that her blue eyes no longer had the lost look in them from earlier,"So you feeling better?". Mikaela smiled at her best friend, "A bit. Not gonna feel completely right til I'm back with the big guy, but thanks anyway Sam for at least trying to make me feel better. At least you don't have the teary eyed look your mom does when she asks me if I'm okay". Sam chuckled, "Yeah about that, I think she's kinda projecting the college thing onto everyone. I actually caught her sobbing into Mojo the other day after I'd asked her a college related question". Mikaela laughed out loud at the image, and her chuckles increased as she imagined the disgruntled look that would have been on the Chihuahuas face, "Would have loved to have seen that Sam, really I would. Though you are still so lucky to have your parents the way they are, the way they would do absolutely anything for you". Sam heard the wistful tone in Mikaela's voice, "Things still not great with your dad?". Mikaela sighed, "Its a work in progress. Don't get me wrong it's great that he's out of jail, with a clear record and I can see him when I want, but its such hard work. He needs to realise I'm not his little girl anymore, I had to grow up fast when he got sent down.

"But we're working on it. Helps that he knows I'm here with you guys and he loves the fact that I've got a normal young man to look after me now". Sam looked at Mikaela with raised eyebrows, "Seriously he said that?". Mikaela nodded with a broad smile, "Yup. How Bee didn't cough up a spring laughing when we left I will never know, but its all good. At least he's got a steady job at the garage, and when I start my apprenticeship I can spend more time with him, and hopefully we'll be okay". Sam looked back at Mikaela and smiled, "Somehow I don't think you'll find it that difficult, if you can keep several large Autobot's in line then your dad should be a piece of cake". Mikaela raised a slender eyebrow, "Trust me Sam, I'd rather take the 'bots any day".

**oOoOo **

"Yo Bee.. Dude what's with the long face?".

"It's the only one he's got, so it aint gonna get no shorter".

Bumblebee glared at the two smaller 'bots that were looking up at him, and chirped at them irritatedly, _"I was fine, then you two showed up"_. Skids looked at his brother and Mudflap shrugged, a grin on his metal features as he looked up at Bumblebee, before meeting his twins optics; "See now I know what da problem is here bro... He ain't getting no loving while he is away from his femme". Bumblebee took a deep breath through his vents to try to control the urge to slap the two smaller 'bots round the head, but as he heard their chuckles and Mikaela's name among the laughter, he couldn't help the way the way his spark burned with a sudden rush of anger.

"Hey Bee, dude... what was dat for?". Skids and Mudflap rubbed their heads where Bumblebee had banged their heads together, and looked up at the larger 'bot with optics that glowed with injured pride. However when they saw the fierce look in Bee's blue optics, they quickly lowered their heads and scuffed their feet on the floor, "Sorry Bee, only tryin' to make you smile". Bee continued to glare at them, _"There are easier ways than bringing Mikaela into the conversation, so do not do it again. Either of you. Now go and find someone else to irritate please"_. The smaller 'bots nodded in union, before quickly walking away with their heads close to each other, occasionally glancing back at Bumblebee as they continued to whisper to each other. Bee continued to watch them til they were out of sight before he let out a long sigh through his vents, which was heard by a passing Arcee who smiled to herself when she caught sight of which 'bots were in Bumblebees line of vision; "Let me guess, you want to be added to the long list of Autobots, and humans, that wish we'd lost those two in space somewhere?". Bumblebee smiled at the small femme, her pink body plates reflecting the sun almost as brightly as his yellow paintwork did, _"Not really. Yes they can be seriously irritating but I don't think they mean any real harm, they just speak and act before they think most of the time. I'm just not feeling up to them teasing"_. Arcee smiled up at the big yellow bot she thought of as her best friend, "Missing your sparkmate Bee?. Come on it's what two or three days left to go, and don't think I haven't seen your holoform sneaking off to play with the web cams. I saw you, Will and Epps looking all sneaky by the computer bay". Bee shrugged his shoulders, _"Don't know what you're talking about Arcee. Wouldn't dream of doing such a thing, it's not allowed anyway"_. Arcee narrowed her blue optics, "Oh and since when have rules been oh so important?. Come on Bee, you were walking round like a sparkling that had lost its energon drops and then suddenly, you couldn't stop smiling. You had 'Hide and Chromia seriously worried, they thought you were coming down with something". Bee voiced a peal of laughter through his radio, _"Really. Oh that's too funny"_. As he finally got his laughter under control, he looked back at Arcee, his blue optics glowing mischievously, _"Okay so maybe we bent the rules a little bit, but it was definitely worth it to see the look on Mikaela's face". _

"Oh boy, Jazz was right. You do have it bad". Bumblebee smiled back at Arcee, her gentle teasing irritating his spark nowhere near as much as Skids and Mudflaps comments had done earlier, _"Tease all you like, I'm happy with my girl"_. Arcee smiled up at Bee, her optics glowing a soft blue, "Good it's about time something went right for you. If any of the 'bots deserve a break, its you. All I will say is I can't wait to see her, and I know big sister one and two are equally as curious about her". Bee felt himself warming up but managed to keep his blushes under control as if Arcee saw that, the teasing would be merciless, _"You haven't got long to wait now. Her, Sam and his parents, along with Epp's and Will's immediate family will be here soon"_. Arcee could hear the excitement in Bee's voice, and once again she marveled at how Bee had learned to use his radio in the way that he did. However her thoughts were disrupted by a loud clang in the distance, and she shared an amused grin with Bee, "Now why do I get the feeling the twins decided to go see Ratchet?".

_"Because he's now throwing things at them"_. Arcee looked over to the hanger that contained the med bay, and sure enough the large green medic was throwing wrenches at the twins with disturbing accuracy. Despite the yelps of pain from the smaller 'bots, Arcee couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in her vocaliser, which escaped when she saw Bumblebee bent over double, shaking with silent laughter. "Bumblebee, did anyone ever tell you there is an evil streak to your spark ?". Bee finally got his laughter under control, and he looked at Arcee with optics that still shone with amusement, _"Hey I grew up with "Hide and your big sister. That's enough to corrupt anyones spark"_. Arcee smiled, and nodded in agreement, "Gotta agree with that call. Anyway guess we'd better go see what the twins did to Ratchet to make him start throwing things". Bee chuckled once more, and looked at Arcee, _"I'm just glad Sideswipe and Sunstreaker haven't got here yet, I don't think Ratchets processor could cope with both sets of twins on base"_.

"With you there Bee, though they should be here soon. I heard Ironhide complaining about it to Chromia earlier". Bee smiled as he could well understand why Ironhide was complaining. Whereas Skids and Mudflap could irritate anyone and everyone, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker seemed to reserve the worst of their pranks for Ironhide, mainly because he always provided them with a reaction, generally involving him firing his cannons at them, _"Oh this could be fun, I just hope Optimus has warned the humans on base that 'Hide will probably be even more grumpy than usual, in or out of his holoform. I'm just glad I'm going to be able to escape the worst of it when Mikaela gets here"_. Arcee shook her head with a smile as she saw the smile on Bee's face, "Yeah yeah, some 'bots just have all the luck don't you?. Think I can borrow Sam and escape too?".

**oOoOo**

Mikaela felt her spirits lift as she gazed down at the sparkling blue waters that surrounded the island of Diego Garcia, and she was unable to keep the smile from her face as she realised the blue of the water was almost the same shade as Bumblebees optics when he was pleased to see her. "Not long to go now 'Kaela", chuckled sam as he saw the smile on Mikaela's face, and his chuckles only increased when he saw the blush on her cheeks, "Seriously, you've been apart for what?. Six weeks at the most, and I know for the last two weeks you've been having web cam time with Bee. Anyone would think you've been apart for way longer than you have". Mikaela scowled at Sam, but was saved the trouble of replying as Sarah Lennox beat her to it, "If you love someone enough Sam, even being apart from them for one day can feel like forever. When you find the right person Sam, you'll understand exactly how Mikaela is feeling". Mikaela smiled at Sarah, who smiled back encouragingly at the young girl with whom she'd had several chats with on the journey to the island.

Sarah had heard all about Mikaela and Bumblebee from Will, and from Ironhide, and although she'd originally found the concept beyond strange; as she'd gradually come to know Ironhide whilst he'd been with the Lennox family, Sarah had quickly come to count him as family, and as soon as that had happened she realised just how easy it was to form relationships with them. Sarah had quickly guessed that Mikaela would find the separation difficult when she had first been told that Bumblebee would be needed on base; and when she'd first seen Mikaela, before they boarded the plane, Sarah had seen the tell-tale signs of a woman missing her man, or bot as the case may be. Sarah had felt exactly the same when Will had gone away on his first tour and again when he'd left after Annabel had been born, and although she was still desperately worried about him every time he left her, she knew she had to believe that each time he left, he would come back to her and this is what she had shared with Mikaela.

Sam recognised the look that the two women shared as one he would never ever understand, and he soon realised that all the women on the plane were giving him the same sympathetic look. Sam looked over at his father in appeal, "Come on Dad, help me out just a little here ?". Ron smiled back at his son, and shook his head with a laugh, "Oh hell no. You're on your own son, I'm not getting involved. First rule of a happy relationship is to never question whether the woman is right or wrong, just agree with them. Makes life far easier Sammy". As Sam saw the approving looks his father was getting, Sam sighed in defeat, "Well gotta say thanks for the back up there Dad". He then glanced back at a laughing Mikaela, "Oh I am so not talking to you right now, as whatever I say is somehow going to come out wrong". Mikaela patted Sam on the leg, "You've had the same problem since kindergarten Sam, and yet I still love you as you're my best friend, doofus or not. Though I'm pretty sure that little old heart of yours will be missing my best friend by the time we get back to Tranquility". Sam flushed a bright red and mumbled something under his breath, causing Mikaela to laugh delightedly as she returned her gaze to the ever nearing island, her heart feeling lighter than it had done for weeks the nearer she got to her Bumblebee.

**oOoOo **

_"Oh just land the damn plane already"_.

"Easy Bumblebee, the plane will be landing shortly. You do not have much longer to wait until you are reunited with Mikaela". Bumblebee turned and looked at Optimus who was looking at him with amused optics. Bumblebee huffed a breath out as he watched the circling plane, his spark all but crying out for Mikaela, who he could now feel just as strongly as he could when she was with him, and when he heard Jazz's chuckle Bee turned and glared at the Pontiac, _"Something to say?"_.

"Hey don't bite my head off Bee. Take it out on Optimus, he's the one who made you stay here". Bee glared at Jazz for a moment longer, before smiling lopsidedly at the smaller 'bot as he heard Optimus grumble under his breath, "Oh he has don't you worry, as has Ironhide". Jazz laughed as he heard the disgruntled tone of their Primes voice, "Oh that's just unfair boss, the little guy and his big bad guardian ganging up on you, no wonder your processors have ached". Optimus looked down at the two smaller Autobots, the amusement still shining in his deep blue optics, "No it has not been pleasant but as I informed both Ironhide and Bumblebee, keeping all the humans safe from the threat of the Decepticons is the most important thing". Bumblebee chirped loudly, and Optimus looked at him, "I know Mikaela is important but so is the rest of the human race Bumblebee, though I wish I could have kept you together, as i understand how it hurts to be apart from those you care about".

"Though not anymore hey Optimus". Jazz wiggled his metal eyebrows, and as Bee's radio played some romantic music; Optimus regarded the two of them with narrowed optics, amused though he was, "Enough both of you. Yes I am more than pleased to have Elita back, though I am sure you do not tease Ironhide and Chromia". Jazz shook his head, "No way hose, one near death experience is quite enough". Bumblebee however just chuckled, and Optimus knew then that at least one Autobot on base was brave enough to tease the couple.

_**"Aircraft landing on Runway One... Aircraft landing on Runway One"**_.

The tannoy announcement ended the Autobots conversation, mainly because Bumbleebee had transformed far quicker than either Optimus or Jazz had ever seen before and was racing away towards the runways, plumes of smoke coming from his back tires as his Camaro alt-mode hit the gas. Jazz looked up at Optimus, who looked back at Jazz with a matching smile, and commented in an amused tone of voice, "I think Bumblebee needs to be somewhere don't you".

Bumblebee raced across the base, and as he neared the runway area he could see Will and Epps already resting against Ironhides alt-mode. As the Camaro stopped just behind them, Ironhide nudged the two humans who moved away so he could transform. Bumblebee too quickly transformed to his bi-pedal mode, and looked at Ironhide with excited optics, causing the weapons specialist to chuckle, "Steady youngster, or you'll have Ratchet to contend with if your spark is racing as much as I think it is, and somehow I don't think you want to be stuck in the med bay right about now". Bumblebee looked at Ironhide, the chirp he voiced making his feelings quite clear as did the swift message to 'Hides comm-link, "If Ratchet so much as tries it, he's going to be the one needing the med bay, trust me on this". Ironhide looked at the young Autobot and smiled, "Though I would love to see it, not even I am brave enough to stand between you and your femme, as I'm quite sure Mikaela is just as capable of doing harm if she is not immediately reunited with you". Bee nodded in affirmation, a smile crossing his metal features as he remembered the way she had dealt with Frenzy the first night they had met. Will looked up at the two 'bots, as did Epps, smiles on both their faces as Will spoke to Ironhide, "Almost time to see the family again guys, you ready for the onslaught 'Hide?". Ironhide tried to scowl but Bee knew the rough, tough and decidedly grumpy older 'bot had a soft spot in his spark for the Lennox family, especially their young daughter Annabel, even if it meant he had to put up with the indignity of pink car accessories when he was with them. Will saw the hidden smile in Ironhides optics and patted the metal leg beside him, "I know how you feel 'Hide, I've missed them too".

Moments later, both human and Autobot heads turned excitedly as the sound of an aircrafts engines powering down reached them, and the plane containing their loved ones rolled to a stop a short distance away. Bumblebee felt his spark leap excitedly as the door of the plane opened and there was his Mikaela standing at the door of the plane, her blue eyes instantly finding him. As their gazes met, Bumblebees spark finally settled back into place and he quickly knelt so he was almost level with her when she sprinted across the tarmac towards him. As he held out his giant palm, Mikaela all but leapt into it, and Bee quickly brought her up to the side of his face where he nuzzled her affectionately as she clung tightly to him, her own heart relieved to have found its mate once again. "Oh God Bee, I have missed you so much". Bee moved his palm so Mikaela was in front of him, _"I've missed you too beautiful, I hate being apart from you. It hurts me here"_. Bee tapped a finger against his chest plates where Mikaela knew his spark lay, and she couldn't help the sudden tears that sprung to her eyes as she looked up at Bumblebee, tapping a finger against her own chest, "It hurts me here too". Bumblebee pulled her closer to him when he saw her tears, causing Mikaela to sigh contentedly as she rested against the warm metal of Bee's chest, breathing in the smell of leather and metal that was unique to Bee. Bumblebee was doing much the same, and they were both completely unaware of the rest of the greetings going on around them until Sam called out to them both in an amused tone of voice, "Hey saviour of the world down here, could I get a moment with my guardian if its okay with you 'Kaela?". Mikaela and Bee both turned to look at Sam, and Sam smiled as he saw the amusement in the blue eyes and optics of his two best friends in the whole wide world. Mikaela placed a quick kiss on Bee's cheek, before quickly climbing up onto her spot on his shoulder, "Okay he's all yours Sam". Sam grinned up at Mikaela, and at Bee, "Its okay I'll keep it short, I know you two wanna go kiss and make up for lost time". Sam laughed as he saw the both of them blushing, "Ha got you. Anyway you been okay big guy, the mission go okay?". Bumblebee looked down at Sam, _"It went as well as can be expected, and I am much better now I have my girl back, and of course having seen you, oh great one"_. Sam chuckled, and shared a high-five with Bee, "Of course it was me you were missing really. Anyway the parents wanna say a quick hello, and then I've been told I've gotta leave you two so you can have some alone time". Mikaela chuckled as she recalled the lecture Sam had ben given by his mother on landing, and when Bee chirped curiously, the two teens answered together "Mom lecture", causing Bee to chuckle knowingly. However as Judy and Ron neared him and they greeted him happily, Bee once again felt his spark jump happily now he was back with his family, even though he'd been apart from them for far less time than the other bots had.

Ironhide watched the Witwicky family, and Mikaela, with his youngling and he felt himself smiling as he watched them all interacting. Sarah looked over in the same direction, and smiled up at the large black 'bot who was now as much a part of her family as Bee was to the Witwicky's, "So you happy now your boy is back with his girl?". Ironhide looked down at Sarah, "Of course I am, is that not what any parent wants for their youngster?". Sarah looked over to where Will was holding Annabel, and to where three very determined children were climbing all over Epps, and Jazz who had come to join the arrivals, much to the amusement of Epps wife, before looking back up at Ironhide with a fond smile, "For sure 'Hide, for sure".

**oOoOo **

A short while later, Mikaela and Sam along with the rest of the Witwicky family, Sarah Lennox and Monique Epps, watched as a new array of vehicles transformed in front of them and the two teens shared a smile as they recalled the first night they had met the Autobots, and when they heard the quiet chirp from Bumblebee, they knew he was thinking the same thing too. Optimus waited until all the vehicles in the hanger had transformed until he began introducing everyone. Firstly he indicated towards the three smaller Autobots that had been motorcycles, "This is Elita, Chromia and Arcee, as you can probably tell they are sisters. They were some of the first to arrive here at the base". Mikaela heard the affection in Optimus's voice and looked back at Bumblebee questioningly, who returned her look with a smile before he crouched down beside her, "Yes Elita is Optimus's sparkmate, and Chromia is Ironhide's". Sam looked at Bee with amused eyes, "Ironhide is all loved up?". Bumblebee smiled and looked at Sam, "Are you really brave enough to tease him about it?". Sam shook his head, "Hell no, though I am allowed to find it amusing".

Mikaela then looked over to where Optimus was introducing a pair of small Autobots, along with a taller blue 'bot, "Skids and Mudflap are our first set of twins, they have been here for just under six months along with Jolt. Our second set of twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, have only just arrived recently". Sam heard Ironhide grumbling to Ratchet, and then turned to see Bee chuckling to himself. Mikaela also turned, "Whats so funny big guy?".

"Lets just say, Ratchet doesn't get on well with the little twins, and Ironhide seems to be the main target for Sunny and Sides' pranks, so they aren't overly keen on them". Mikaela chuckled, "Surely they should know that teasing either of them will end badly". Bee nodded, "They've known it for years, but they aren't likely to stop now".

Sam looked over at Optimus and the other Autobots, "Hey have all you new guys got holoforms like these guys?". Elita nodded, and looked down at the young human, "We do indeed Sam, now you have seen our true forms, we would be happy to show you our holoforms". All the Autobots transformed down to their vehicle modes, before activating their holoforms, Bumblebee included. Mikaela smiled as she saw Bee's holoform and happily accepted the gently kiss he placed on her lips with a smile, before whispering "Missed you too". Bee smiled back at Mikaela as he wrapped his arms around her, "I've missed this too". Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, though he was unable to hide the smile as he saw the happiness in both sets of blue eyes that looked back at him, before they all headed over to where everyone was being introduced to each other.

"Hey Bee, you never told me Mikaela was this good-looking. Damn wish I'd headed down to Earth first". Bee glared at Sideswipe, though Mikaela just chuckled and pressed closer to Bee's side, "Sorry have to say I far prefer tall blondes".

"Hey I'm tall and blonde. Just call me Sunny". Mikaela looked over to where Sunstreaker was heading towards them, a wide grin on his tanned face, before looking back at his brother. She noted that there were slight differences between them, the main one being that Sideswipes holoform had reddish blonde hair, as opposed to Sunstreakers true blonde hair, which was in keeping with the colour of their alt-modes, "Sorry guys, Bee here is all the Autobot I need in my life". As she turned to look at Bee, she saw the wide smile on his face, and she couldn't help but note the disappointment on the faces of the twins. "Will you two troublemakers please go find someone else to irritate?". Sideswipe turned to look at Ironhide, as did his brother, "We haven't done anything 'Hide, take a chill pill". Ironhide growled at the pair of them, "You haven't done anything yet, though I'm sure you and the little twins will soon find some new ways to make my life a misery". Mikaela hid her smile, as did Bee as Sides and Sunny saluted to Ironhide before running off across the tarmac to join Skids and Mudflap who were talking to Sam and Jolt. Ironhide glared at the group with narrowed eyes, "They are most definitely up to something and they do not need to get Samuel involved with it". Mikaela was about to answer that there was no chance of that while Judy was on patrol, but a warm female voice cut across her, "Easy 'Hide. You don't need to start shooting at them til they've done something". As he heard the surprised intake of breath from Mikaela when she saw the blue haired female wrap her arms around Ironhide, Bee leant down and whispered in her ear, "Thats Chromia. Her and Ironhide have been sparkmates for way longer than I know of, they were together when I was younger".

"Just because I'm in holoform mode does not mean I have gone deaf Bumblebee, though he is correct. Me and 'Hide have been together for a very long time, I'm almost used to his grumpy exterior by now". Ironhide just rolled his eyes, "Yes and I've almost grown used to your incessant moaning about it. I'll leave you to introduce yourself as I can see your sisters heading this way, and I am in no mind to listen to the three of you interrogating poor Mikaela here". Mikaela shot Ironhide a glare, "Thanks for the support 'Hide. There was me thinking you liked me". Ironhide smiled back at Mikaela, "I do. However I enjoy the peace and quiet of my firing range even more. I will see you later". He quickly squeezed Chromia's hand before heading out of the hanger, stopping only to talk to Will and Sarah. Chromia gazed at Mikaela, "So you are the young femme who has captured my youngling's spark then". Mikaela felt Bee squeeze her tightly in reassurance, before she answered shyly, "I guess so. Hope I get the seal of approval". Chromia's blue eyes glowed softly, as she gazed at the girl before quickly meeting Bee's worried blue eyes, "Of course you do. Anyone who is willing to fight for my boy as hard as you did instantly wins my seal of approval, and I know you have impressed 'Hide and that is no easy feat, so welcome to the family Mikaela".

**oOoOo **

A few hours later, Bee and Mikaela were finally alone and they were making the most of the time alone after all the introductions, and the tour of the base earlier in the afternoon. "Bee, this view is beautiful". Bee rested against the hood of the Camaro and smiled as he saw Mikaela looking at the view out over the ocean, "It's not as beautiful as you". Mikaela blushed as she walked back towards Bee, "Oh shush, it's far prettier than me. How on earth did you manage to find such a wonderful spot?".

"I wanted somewhere i could feel close to you and according to Ratchet, this is the closest point to home. So when i was really missing you, I'd drive out here and it helped ease the ache I felt in my spark". Mikaela wrapped her arms around Bee, pressing herself close to his chest when she felt his strong arms wrap around her, "Oh Bee, I wish I could have come with you. I hated being apart from you".

"I didn't like it anymore than you did beautiful, but you had to finish school, and while you were there you were safe. I don't ever want you to be in danger from the Decepticons again". Mikaela heard the worried tone in Bee's voice and pulled back so she could look up at him, "What aren't you telling me Bee?". Bee sighed deeply, "Before I went on the mission, I told you that there had been a suspected Decepticon sighting. Well we couldn't find any definite proof but there has been more suspected sightings since and Optimus is concerned about the safety of the All Spark shard that is being kept here, as he is worried that it is that which is what the increased activity is focusing on". Bee saw the worried look in Mikaelas eyes and stroked her cheek reassuringly, "Please don't worry beautiful, I have every faith in Optimus and you've seen the protection the shard is under. I'm probably just over thinking things as usual". Mikaela smiled at Bee, and rested her hand over his, "Lets hope so, I like it when things are calm. Calm is good. It means we get to spend time together like this, though I am still pissed that Optimus stole you away when I wanted to take you to prom with me. I had to go with Miles". Bee grinned at the injured tone of Mikaela's voice, "Oh that can't have been fun". Mikaela shook her head vigorously, "No it definitely wasn't, especially when both my best friends were playing smootchies all night". Bee chuckled and pulled Mikaela closer to him, stroking her hair with gentle hands, before an idea popped into his head.

"Mikaela?". Mikaela leaned back and looked up at Bee, frowning slightly as she saw the excited look in his eyes, "Yes Bee?".

"We can have our own prom night here". Mikaela suddenly heard music coming from the Camaro's radio, "How do you do that? You're in your holoform mode?". Bee chuckled, "Ah that's my secret, if I told you I'd have to kill you, and as I've kind of sworn to keep you safe as well as Sam, that wouldn't be good". Mikaela smiled as she heard the laughter in Bee's voice, and she looked back at him, "You're serious aren't you". Bee nodded, and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, his blue eyes glowing a deep blue, "Of course I am. I know how much you wanted to have that one special night and I couldn't be there, but I'm here now". Mikaela smiled up at her handsome Bee, and as she saw the starlight reflecting in his blue eyes, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips as she recognised the opening lines of the song that was softly playing in the background, as she took hold of Bee's outstretched hand, _"Would you dance if I asked you to dance..."._

Moments later as the song ended, Mikaela looked up at Bee and tilted her head to receive the soft kiss he gave her, before she looked at him with a smile, "Bee, can I ask you something".

"Yes beautiful ?".

"Can I please have a dance with my real Bee?". Mikaela saw the smile on Bee's face before she felt the static in the air, and as she watched the Camaro transform into the Autobot she loved with every fibre of her being, Mikaela couldn't help thinking back to that first night she'd seen Bumblebee transform. From that very first time she'd felt a pull towards him, even though she hadn't realised it until she'd nearly lost him. As she heard his familiar chirp, Mikaela smiled, "Hey big guy, you still up for that dance?". Bee held out his hand, a smile lighting up his metal features as she climbed into his palm, _"Of course I am beautiful"_. As Mikaela felt Bee's palm gently wrap around her, she felt the same sense of security she always did when he held her, and she nestled closer to his chest plates as the softly playing music echoed around them.

As they swayed in time to the music, Bee gently ran his thumb down Mikaelas back, smiling as he heard her contented sigh as he did so; and he found that as she pressed herself even closer to his spark the sensation it caused chased away the lingering worries he'd spoken of earlier. Bumblebee knew deep in his spark that at some point the Decepticons would be back to cause trouble, that was a certainty while Starscream was still alive, but he just had to hope and pray that the security measures that were in place were enough, and that Optimus along with the humans that were now on their side would be enough of a deterrent, especially after their defeat in Mission City. However he couldn't help but feel this wasn't the end of their troubles, although at least Megatron was out of the equation. However the thing that worried Bee the most was that he knew that once again, both Mikaela and Sam would be targets from the beginning because of their links to the Autobots. Although as he heard Mikaelas softly whispered, "I love you", Bee also knew that he would give the last flicker of his spark to protect the girl he held in his hand, and although he would give the same level of protection to Sam if it was needed as he was still Sam's guardian, keeping his sparkmate was the most important bond of all. Bumblebee knew he was bound to Mikaela just as surely as any of the other Autobots were bound to their sparkmates, and although no one was quite sure how it had happened, it was a true bond between the both of them, and the young Autobot knew that as long as they were together, they could face whatever the future had in store for them.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N:**** AT LAST! Its okay, I'm still alive guys :) Sorry sorry sorry, I know I've taken forever to get this chappie done, but its by far the longest one yet, and as I've had the craziest couple of weeks, mainly due to my beautiful grandson arriving early but safely on Feb 12th, be grateful you've got it now (lol) though I'm not 100% convinced its my best but if I try to tweak it anymore, I'm going to go crazy!**

**Hope you like the fluff there at the end, and brownie points to any of you that recognise the song :) I had to use it as it is the song I had for our first dance at our wedding, so its kind of special one, plus I thought that first line really fit!**

**Anyway that my friends is the end for this part of Bee and Mikaela's story :( However do not fear, I'm going to carry it on with ROTF so it's all good though wanted to upload it as a separate story, like with the films! I would just like to say a huge ****thank you**** to each and every one of you who has reviewed, followed, favourited or just had a read as you have made me believe in doing something I have wanted to do for years, so once again thank you and seriously I LOVE you all xxxxxxx**

**Onwards we go...**

**Amanda :) **


End file.
